Noona, I Love Him
by OPshippers
Summary: Yaoi. Yunjae. .. Selama ini yang aku tau adalah mencari kesenangan sendiri meskipun harus menyakiti orang lain terutama wanita. Tapi semua berubah sejak aku melihat namja itu. Namja yang mampu membuatku mengalihkan perhatian dari dunia. Aku ingin memilikinya. Itu tujuan hidupku. Tapi semua menjadi sulit karena kesalahan fatal yang kulakukan... Alur lebih lambat dari siput
1. Chapter 1

**Author PoV**

" Joongie! Ireona, palli! Kau mau terlambat berangkat ke sekolah, eoh?" ucap-teriak-seorang wanita paruh baya dari luar pintu kamar yang didalamnya berisi seorang namja yang masih bergelung indah di dalam selimut.

"Joongie!"

Brak! Wanita paruh baya itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan dahi menyapa lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Aish.. Kukira pintunya dikunci, kalau tahu begini aku tidak perlu berteriak dan mendobrak pintu si*lan ini.!" rutuk wanita paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Kyeongsuk itu.

Kyeongsuk berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya dan langsung sweatdrop saat matanya menangkap gundukan di atas kasur king size milik aegya keduanya, Jaejoong.

'Bisa-bisanya dia tidak bangun setelah insiden barusan? Dasar gajah pemalas!'

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, dia berjalan menuju ranjang Jaejoong. Kyeongsuk menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong dengan tidak ber-perikeselimutan dan melemparnya kepojok kamar tempat kucing kesayangan Jaejoong istirahat. Spontan Jiji –kucing Jaejoong- terlonjak heboh dari tidur malasnya. Kalau seandainya kucing itu bisa bicara, mungkin sekarang dia sudah memaki eomma dari majikannya itu. Tapi karena kucing yang bisa bicara di dunia ini hanya ada satu, yaitu Garfield maka untuk sekarang Jiji hanya bisa men-deathglare Kyeongsuk. Kembali kepada Jaejoong, dia mulai terusik dalam tidurnya karena hawa dingin yang mulai terasa di kulit putihnya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Jaejoong kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa menyadari aura-aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Eommanya.

"Aish, jinjja! Nan eotteohkkae? Ah.!" Kyeongsuk ber-evilsmirk saat merasa mendapatkan cara ampuh untuk membangunkan gajah malas yang menjelma menjadi anaknya. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa hingga membuat suaranya terdengar keseluruh perumahan dan kaca-kaca rumah bergetar. Oh mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan, suaranya mungkin hanya terdengar ke penjuru rumah dan beberapa rumah tetangga. Ah, itu uga tidak ungkin. Kenapa? Karena kamar Jaejoong di desain menjadi kedap suara.

"Joongiiieeee..! Bangun atau semua koleksi boneka gajahmu Eomma bakar.!"

**Jaejoong PoV**

Aku tersentak saat aku mebuka mataku yang terlihat bukanlah pemandangan kamarku yang penuh gajah seperti biasanya. Tapi taman yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna-warni. Aku suka bunga. Terutama bunga lily putih, selain itu aku suka semua bunga kecuali bunga yang hanya disangka bagus saat kita mendengar namanya padahal jika kita melihatnya apalagi mendekatinya yang terbayang dan terpikirkan pertama kali adalah bagaimana cara pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu. Kenapa? Karena baunya sangat menyengat. Aku memang tidak pernah melihat dan mencium baunya secara langsung, aku hanya membaca dari buku tentang Flora dan Fauna dunia yang kutemkan di perpustakaan sekolah. Tentu kalian sudah tau bunga apa itu, kan? Ya, bunga _Rafflessia arnoldi, _bunga endemik dari Negara Indonesia. Salah satu negara favoritku yang ingin kukunjungi nanti ketika aku sudah punya uang sendiri. Baiklah kembali ke tempat yang-entah-kenapa-aku-bisa-disana ditengah taman bunga itu ada dua ayunan yang terbuat dari akar-akar pohon yang membuatnya begitu serasi dengan lingkungan disekitarnya. Di sebelah ayunan, satu-satunya pohon di tempat itu berdiri dengan kokoh menaungi kursi putih yang ada dibawahnya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang harmonis sekali.

Tanpa kusadari aku melangkah mendekati ayunan itu. Kusentuh perlahan pergangannya. Lembut. Tekstur akar itu terlihat kasar tapi begitu lembut saat menyentuh tanganku membuatku makin kagum dengan semua ini. Aku mendudukkan diri di salah satu ayunan dan menggerakkannya sedikit. Aku tersenyum saat angin sejuk menerpa wajahku ketika ayunan yang kunaiki makin cepat berayun.

'Eh, chakkamman! Makin cepat? Bukannya tadi kubilang aku hanya menggerakkannya sedikit saja? Lalu kenapa ayunannya bergerak makin cepat? Apa jangan-jangan tempat ini? Aish, kenapa aku malah jadi tertular sifat paranoid Donghae si ikan nemo itu? Tunngu! Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku langsung memastikannya daripada bertanya-tanya layaknya orang bodoh sepeti yang kulakukan barusan? Aish, babo Joongie!' rutukku dalam hati.

Perlahan aku menggerakkan kepalaku mencari tahu siapa yang telah mendorong ayunanku. Aku melihat sesosok laki-laki yang kurasa seumuran denganku hanya saja badannya terlihat lebih manly daripada aku. Memikirkan itu membuatku tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirku.

"Hai," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Aku terpaku dengan mulut menganga melihatnya tersenyum begitu tampan. Wajahnya memang terlihat buram dan tidak terlihat jelas. Yang jelas kulihat hanyalah matanya yang seperti mata musang. Begitu tajam menatapku seolah-olah memaksaku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi tatapan tajam itu akan melembut saat dia tersenyum seperti tadi.

"N-n.. Nu-nu.. Nuguseo?" tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman.

Dia menepuk pelan kepalaku dan mengelusnya. Hangat. "Tunggulah! Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Di tempat yang lebih baik, waktu yang lebih lama, dan mungkin kisah yang lebih indah." ucapnya lalu berbalik setelah sebelumnya memberikan eyesmile tampannya padaku yang sontak membuatku blushing parah. Baru saja aku akan menanyakan maksud dari perkataannya, tetapi sosoknya sudah menghilang berganti dengan sosok seorang wanita yang sangat familiar bagiku. Dia seperti eommaku. Dia memakai gaun putih dengan sayap putih bersih di punggungnya. Tampak seperti seorang malaikat. Tetapi aku ragu, melihat senyumnya yang jauh dari kata 'seperti malaikat' itu, aku jadi merinding dan mulai berpikiran buruk dan itu terbukti setelah dia memperdengarkan suara merdu yang akan membuat semua hewan lari ke tempat yang aman.

"Joongiiieeee..! Bangun atau semua koleksi boneka gajahmu Eomma bakar.!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mengucek-nguceknya sedikit mencoba mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa yang sebelumnya berkelana enyah ke belahan dunia bagian mana. Ketika jiwaku mulai berkumpul semua, aku menoleh kesamping dan menemukan eommaku berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan raut muka yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Chakkamman!

Aku dikamar? Bukankah tadi aku ditaman? Lalu bukankah tadi aku bersama seorang pria yang -ehem- tampan? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku malah berhadapan dengan eomma yang kelihatan sedang, eum.. marah, mungkin? Apa tadi itu hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali? Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan bekas sentuhannya di kepalaku tadi. Lalu, kenapa jadi begini?

**Author PoV**

Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama terhitung setelah dia membuka matanya membuat Kyeongsuk panik. Dia takut kalau ternyata Jaejoong terlalu kaget dengan teriakannya yang terlampau keras hingga merusak beberapa jaringan di otaknya membuatnya mendadak linglung dan kehilangan otak jeniusnya.

'O-omo.. Kalau sampai benar begitu, aku pasti akan di goreng oleh Youngmin.' batinnya nelangsa menanggapi pikirannya yang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"J-Jae, gwaenchana.?" tanyanya gagap.

Yang ditanya malah tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Jaejoong terus melihat ke arah Kyeongsuk dengan pandangan kosong seolah dia sedang menghadapi persoalan berat. Dan itu membuat Kyeongsuk makin panik.

"Jae, Jae-ah.! Gwaenchanna?" tanya Kyeongsuk sekali lagi ingin memastikan sambil mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong pelan. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai membalas tatapan kyeongsuk tanda bahwa dia sudah sadar dari acaranya sendiri. Tapi bukannya tatapan menghiba yang Kyeongsuk dapatkan melainkan tatapan heran dan bingung dari mata doe itu.

"Eomma? Sejak kapan eomma disini?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Twitch.

Perempatan Myeongdong berpindah ke dahi Kyeongsuk saat mendengar ucapan polos dari putra 'tercinta'nya. Wajah yang semula panik berganti dengan wajah geram yang sangat kentara. Terbukti dengan Jaejoong yang menatap eommnya dengan wajah tidak bisa dijelaskan antara takut, heran, dan... aneh?

"W-wae, eomma? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Kim Jaejoong," geram Kyeongsuk, "Cepat mandi atau semua boneka gajahmu eomma buang ke tempat sampah dan eomma bakar semua!" teriak Kyeongsuk –lagi-.

Mendengar semua koleksi kesayangannya berada dalam bahaya, secepat kilat Jaejoong bangun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya meraih handuk yang digantung di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

"Ne, eomma. Aku sudah mandi. Jadi jangan sentuh semua bonekaku." teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hm.. Eomma tunggu dibawah. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu lalu turun dan sarapan." Kyeongsuk balas berteriak.

"Ne, eomma. Aku mungkin selesai dalam waktu 30 menit." Teriak Jaejoong –lagi-.

"Ne." Kyeongsuk keluar dari kamar putranya setelah membalas teriakan anaknya dengan teriakan nyaring miliknya.

"Hah.. Entah kenapa setiap pagi setelah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, tenggorokanku selalu sakit dan suaraku menjadi serak. Aigo.." eluh Kyeongsuk.

"Eomma, kenapa lama sekali? Apa Jaejoong susah dibangunkan lagi?" tanya Ahra –kakak perempuan Jaejoong- begitu Kyeongsuk sampai di meja makan.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Cih, dasar androgini merepotkan!" sungut Ahra kesal. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya yang sungguh amat sangat terlihat tidak lucu.

"Hei, kenapa noona yang kesal? Eomma saja tidak merasa seperti itu." sungut Junsu, anak bungsu di keluarga Kim.

"Kau membelanya?"

"Tentu saja, dia hyungku."

"Aish, terserah kau saja! Aku lapar." Ahra hendak mengambil nasi tapi suara sang kepala keluarga, Kim Jaehyun mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Sebaiknya tunggu namdongsaengmu dulu Ahra-ya. Tidak baik makan terlebih dahulu sebelum semua berkumpul."

"Aish." Gerutu Ahra

Tak sampai lima menit dari insiden Ahra barusan, seseorang yang ditunggu sudah mulai menampakkan diri dengan ciri khasnya yang selalu ceroboh. Buktinya dia terjatuh dengan pantat yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu saat akan turun dari satu anak tangga terakhir.

"Aaw... Appo" ringisnya kemudian berdiri sambil mengelus pantat seksinya.

"Sebaiknya kau rubah sikap cerobohmu itu, Jae. Ingat, kau sudah menjadi mahasiswi sekarang." Ucap sang appa bijak.

"Ne, appa. Tapi bisakah appa merubah kebiasaan appa yang selalu memanggilku seolah-olah aku adalah wanita? Aku ini laki-laki appa, jadi aku mahasiwa bukan mahasiswi." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan amat sangat lucu dan imut.

"Haha.. kemarilah, Jae!"

Jaejoong berjalan kearah appanya masih dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Tidak tahan dengan keimutan anaknya itu, Mr. Kim beranjak dari kursinya untuk mencubit pipi putih yang halus dan lembut tanpa cacat milik Jaejoong yang menghasilkan teriakan khas Jaejoong. Kegiatan itu mungkin akan berlangsung lama jika Mrs. Kim tidak menginterupsi. Dia sedikit merasa iba dengan wajah Jaejoong yang seperti ingin menangis menahan sakit.

"Appo.." rengek Jaejoong.

"Mian, ne, Jaejoongie. Tapi appa benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri kalau melihat keimutan dari princess appa ini. Haha.." goda Mr. Kim.

"Appa! Aku ini laki-laki, seharusnya appa memanggilku prince bukan princess. Kalau appa ingin menggoda princess appa, seharusnya appa melakukan itu pada Ahra noona, bukan padaku.!" Bantah Jaejoong kesal yang ditanggapi dengan tawa dari Mr. Kim dan semua yang ada di meja makan kecuali Ahra.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Terima saja takdirmu. Kau itu cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita manapun termasuk Ahra noona yang centil apalagi eomma yang sudah keriput, kau lebih pantas di pangil princess. Jadi dirumah ini hanya aku yang bergelar prince. Eu kyang kyang.." jelas Junsu panjang lebar yang di akhiri dengan tawanya yang khas. Tapi perlahan tawanya makin memelan dan berujung dengan tawa hambar saat menyadari tatapan semua orang yang ada di meja makan tertuju padanya.

Pletak.! Pletak.! Pletak.! Pletak.!

"Aww... Kenapa kalian memukulku.? Apa salahku.?"

"Apa maksudmu aku pantas menjadi seorang princess?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang centil, eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu mengatai keriput, eoh? Nappeun aegya!'

"Aku mengerti kalau hanya kalian bertiga yang memukulku. Yang aku tidak terima, kenapa appa juga ikut-ikutan memukulku? Aku kan tidak mengatai appa." Junsu menatap sebal kearah appanya sedangkan yang ditatapi hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Suasana kembali hening, sesekali terdengar suara Junsu yang mengeluh kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Aku selesai. Aku berangkat dulu eomma, appa." Ahra beranjak dari duduknya sesudah berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Yang kemudian disusul oleh keberangkatan (?) sang kepala keluarga beserta kedua putra keluarga Kim.

**At Univercity**

**Jaejoong PoV**

Aku menghembuskan nafasku ketika aku dan Junsu sudah menginjakkan kaki di Universitas yang sudah menjadi tempatku menempuh pendidikan selama setahun – aku sudah semester 3- sedangkan Junsu masih baru masuk tahun ini.

"Wae, hyung?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Junsu,"Aniyo." Jawabku dengan disertai senyuman manis setidaknya menurut penilaianku sendiri. "Kajja! Hyung antar kau menuju kelas pertamamu." Aku menarik lengan Junsu.

Aku memberitahu nama-nama tempat atau ruang kelas yang kami lewati kepada Junsu. Dia terlihat antusias saat aku menjelaskan itu semua. Benar-benar laki-laki yang sangat polos- padahal aku juga polos -. Ckck.

Aku masih tetap pada kegiatanku memandu Junsu menuju kelas pertamanya sampai suara-suara di belakang kami terdengar dengan begitu bisingnya.

'Mwo haneungeoya? Kenapa semua wanita berteriak kearahku? Apa jangan-jangan mereka menyukaiku? Wah.. Akhirnya mereka sadar kalau aku ini tampan." Aku tersenyum dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Aku hendak melambaikan tangan saat salah satu dari gadis-gadis berisik yang bernama Jessica itu meneriakkan satu nama yang membuatku kesal tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, jangan ditengah! Menepilah sedikit! Hyungdeul itu mau lewat." Aku menoleh kearah Junsu yang sekarang berada lumayan jauh dariku. Hei! Kapan dia pindah kesana? Apa dia melakukan teleportasi? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kenapa dia tidak mengajariku? Dan kenapa pula pikiranku malah mengembara kemana-mana? Aish..

"Jae hyung! Aku meminta hyung untuk pindah, bukan mengacak-acak rambut seperti itu." Ucap Junsu heran melihat tingkahku yang semakin absurd.

Aku mulai berjalan ke arah Junsu sekedar memberi jalan untuk hyungdeul seperti yang Junsu bilang tadi. Baru satu langkah aku melangkahkan kakiku, sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tanganku mencegahku untuk terus berjalan.

"Hei, Androgini;" aku memutar bola mataku merasa tidak asing dengan panggilan dan suara yang barusan kudengar. Aku perlahan berbalik menghadapnya dan menarik tanganku walaupun gagal. Suasana koridor menjadi sunyi. Entah kemana perginya teriakan nyaring para fangirls dari laki-laki yang saat ini menahan tanganku. Jung Yunho. Anak dari Jung Ji Hoo. Pewaris tunggal dari Jung Coorporation dan pemilik Universitas yang sekarang aku tempati.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan yang absurd seperti itu? Aku punya nama dan namaku Kim Jaejoong! Haruskah tiap pagi aku mengulang kalimat itu agar kau benar-benar mengerti, huh?" bentakku sambil mendongak karena dia memang lebih tinggi dariku. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu itu, Jung!" tambahku.

Jung Yunho menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasi khasnya. Tatapan yang menurut orang lain begitu merendahkan. Tapi bagiku tatapan itu terlihat begitu tajam seolah-olah menarikku masuk kedalam matanya dan menawanku disana. Membuatku terjebak dengan perasaan aneh yang tidak kumengerti. Membuat pikiranku kosong seketika. Seperti saat ini, semua sumpah serapah dan emosi yang tadinya hendak aku tumpahkan padanya mendadak menghilang. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap mata musangnya itu.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu." Ucapnya membuatku sadar dari lamunan memalukanku barusan.

"W-wae?" tanyaku berusaha menunjukkan kekesalanku tapi suara yang keluar dari bibir mungilku malah mengkhianatiku.

"Karena kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki tulen. Dan tanganmu begitu lembut, hangat dan menenangkan terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan," Bisiknya seduktive di dekat telingaku membuatku meremang seketika. Tak tahukah jika disana adalah titik sensitivku? "Hei, kau sensitive disini, ya?" tambahnya sambil meniup telingaku pelan. Tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk menahanku merengkuh pinggangku mendekat kearahnya.

"Lepaskan aku dan menjauh dariku, babo!" aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku tapi percuma, tenaganya terlalu kuat padahal aku juga laki-laki sama sepertinya. Bukannya melepaskanku si Jung muda ini malah menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leherku. Aku melebarkan mataku tidak percaya saat Yunho mulai menjilat leherku dan menghisapnya meninggalkan tanda merah disana.

"Ya! Mwo haneunggeoya?" bentakku setelah berhasil lepas dari dekapannya.

Yunho terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja mencicipi rasamu, cantik?" aku membulatkan mataku kaget. Dia dan anak-anak lain tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah menertawakan kebodohanku barusan. Aku menoleh kearah Junsu yang memandangku shock. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan beralih menatap si Jung Br*ngs*k itu lagi.

Plak!

Entah apa yang mendorong ku untuk berani menampar Jung Yunho. Yang jelas aku begitu kesal padanya. Kami memang sering bertengkar, saling mengejek dan saling memaki tapi tidak pernah berakhir dengan kekerasan seperti sekarang. Dia memang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Yunho menatapku dengan pandangan marah, heran, dan... menyesal? Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan itu semua. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan kekesalanku kepadanya selama ini. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku yang kembali terdiam tapi sekarang semua mata memandangku benci terutama fansgirl Yunho yang tidak terima idola mereka dipermalukan seperti itu. Tapi bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak peduli!

"Neo?" desisnya.

"Wae? Kau mau membalasku? Silahkan! Aku tidak takut, tampar saja aku! Terkadang kau memang perlu belajar bagaimana menghargai perasaan orang lain, Tuan Muda Jung Yang Terhormat!" aku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "Kalau kau ingin mencicipi seseorang, lakukan dengan fans-fansmu itu! Aku yakin mereka akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tidak akan menamparmu seperti yang baru saja aku lakukan. Perlu kau ketahui, aku memang tidak sekaya kau, Jung. Tapi aku masih punya harga diri. Kau tidak bisa menginjak-injak harga diriku semudah kau membalikkan tanganmu! Ingat itu, Jung!"

Aku terengah-engah setelah membeberkan semua yang kutahan selama ini. Tapi si Jung sombong itu hanya menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah? Belum puas kau berbicara? Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kim." Ucapnya dingin.

"Neo?!" aku menunjuk wajahnya yang amat sangat menyebalkan itu.

Aku tidak peduli meskipun itu terlihat tidak sopan. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa aku bicara. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti aku dikeluarkan dari Universitas karena bersikap tidak sopan kepada anak dari pemilik Universitas. Masih banyak universitas yang mungkin masih bisa menerimaku.

"Aku membencimu, Jung yunho-ssi! Sangat membencimu!" aku berbalik dan menarik tangan Junsu menjauh dari tempat itu.

**Yunho PoV**

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal. Aku merasa dipermalukan. Tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan penyesalanku sekarang. Yah, aku mengakui kalau perbuatanku tadi sangat keterlaluan. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranku tadi. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengerjainya dengan meniup telinganya yang sensitiv, tapi saat pandanganku turun ke arah leher jenjangnya, logikaku mendadak menghilang, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah betapa menggodanya leher putih milik laki-laki cantik yang aku dekap sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku melakukan hal yang... yeah kalian tau apa yang aku lakukan, kan?

Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik dinding. Sekilas masih kulihat ekspresi kesal dan marah masih menggantung di wajah cantiknya. Hei, berapa kali aku menyebutnya cantik hari ini? Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap laki-laki, Jung. Tapi wajahnya memang terlalu cantik, bahkan wanita di dunia tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanya, setidaknya menurutku begitu. Aish, apa yang kupikirkan? Kurasa otakku mulai panas. Aku butuh psikiater.

"Yo, hyung. Gwaenchanna?" aku menoleh kearah Yoochun- sahabatku –yang ada disebelahku sejak tadi. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Wah, kau hebat, hyung. Tadi itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Bagaimana rasanya, hyung? Apa begitu manis seperti kelihatannya? Wah kau membuatku juga ingin mencobanya, hyung.." Yoochun terus mengoceh panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume. Bahkan teguran Ji Young dan Hankyung hyung- dua sahabatku yang lain –yang melihat wajahku mulai mengeruh tidak dihiraukannya. Entah kenapa mendengar untaian kalimat dari bibir Yoochun membuatku kesal. Sangat kesal. Aku merasa tidak terima saat Yoochun berkata kalau dia juga ingin 'mencicipi' Jaejoong. Aku begitu ingin mendaratkan kepalan tanganku yang semakin erat kearah wajah playboy sang cassanova.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku dibelakang yang memanggil namaku berulang kali mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Tapi aku tidak , aku sudah pintar walaupun tidak sepintar Changmin- maknae kami –ditambah lagi universitas ini milik keluargaku. Aku tidak mungkin dikeluarkan dari universitas milikku sendiri, kan? Aku menggerakkan kakiku tanpa arah sampai aku menyadari bahwa langkah kakiku membawaku menuju atap, tempat yang hampir tidak pernah kukunjungi selama aku menempuh pendidikan disini. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku yag tadi sempat berhenti ke arah gazebo yang ada pojok paling belakang dan tersembunyi. Entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik untuk menghampiri gazebo itu. Aku merasa seolah ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menarikku kesana.

Aku tersentak begitu sampai di gazebo itu. Aku terpaku menatap pemandangan indah disana. Pemandangan dari seorang malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Begitu indah dan... sempurna. Kecantikan, kepolosan, keluguan dan semua yang terpancar darinya begitu alami tanpa dibuat-buat. Sosoknya begitu bersinar begitu kontras dengan gazebo yang ditempatinya. Tapi disitulah letak seninya, gazebo bobrok itu makin membuat sosoknya ber-kilauan. Aku yakin semua pria akan rela menempuh- berlari –berkilo-kilometer demi melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini. Pemandangan dari sosok tercantik yang pernah mereka temui. Pemandangan dari sosok paling bersinar, paling indah, dan paling sempurna di dunia. Pemandangan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan begitu tenangnya dengan rambut yang bergerak tersentuh angin. Aku merasa iri pada angin yang bisa dengan bebas menyentuh tiap jengkal dari tubuhnya. Tiap jengkal dari tubuh Jaejoong-Ku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : YunjaeHaehyuk**

**Pair : YunJae ( Jung Yunho x Kim JaeJoong )**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, milik author #dibakarmassa, milik CASSIEOPEIA, dan milik Entertainment mereka masing-masing.**

**Rate : T atau M? T aja deh, author masih ehem-polos-ehem**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, dan temukan sendiri di dalamnya.**

**Author Note : Annyeong author amatir kambek#narihula. Maaf kalo chapter sebelumnya tidak memuaskan. Author sedang bnyak pikiran sekarang.#kayapunyaotakaja. Author :# pundung**

**Warning : Budayakan RnR. Dont Like Dont Read. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Yang anti Yaoi, pergi jauh-jauh.**

**Previous Chapter :**

Aku tersentak begitu sampai di gazebo itu. Aku terpaku menatap pemandangan indah disana. Pemandangan dari seorang malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Begitu indah dan... sempurna. Kecantikan, kepolosan, keluguan dan semua yang terpancar darinya begitu alami tanpa dibuat-buat. Sosoknya begitu bersinar begitu kontras dengan gazebo yang ditempatinya. Tapi disitulah letak seninya, gazebo bobrok itu makin membuat sosoknya ber-kilauan. Aku yakin semua pria akan rela menempuh- berlari –berkilo-kilometer demi melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini. Pemandangan dari sosok tercantik yang pernah mereka temui. Pemandangan dari sosok paling bersinar, paling indah, dan paling sempurna di dunia. Pemandangan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan begitu tenangnya dengan rambut yang bergerak tersentuh angin. Aku merasa iri pada angin yang bisa dengan bebas menyentuh tiap jengkal dari tubuhnya. Tiap jengkal dari tubuh Jaejoong-Ku.

**~(''~) Start Story (~'')~**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Tunggu! Apa aku baru saja memanggilnya Jaejoong-Ku.? Ku? Itu bisa berarti memiliki, kan? Apa itu berarti aku menganggap diriku sebagai pemilik dari Jaejoong? Aigo.., kurasa benar yang dikatakan oleh fans Jaejoong - yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki - bahwa melihat Jaejoong terlalu lama akan membuat gila.

Sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum dia bangun. Aku hendak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri tapi sesuatu yang lembut menahan tanganku. Aku menurunkan pandanganku kearah tangan Jaejoong yang memegang tanganku erat. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus tanpa cela terlihat kontras dengan kulit tanku yang seksi. Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya meniru ucapan fansku.

Aku menarik tanganku perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur cantiknya, tapi genggamannya terasa begitu erat.  
>"Omo..!" aku terduduk di samping kepala Jaejoong yang dengan seenaknya menarik tanganku kuat-kuat. "Hei, Mwo ha..!" ucapanku terputus saat dengan seenaknya- lagi – Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di pahaku. Aku semakin panik saat Jaejoong dengan polosnya menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke pahaku kemudian melenguh seperti seekor puppy. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menggemaskan, lucu, sekaligus membuat jantung berada dalam zona bahaya karena terus berdetak di ambang batas normal. Tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa berada terlalu dekat dengan Jaejoong bisa membuatmu gila dalam sekejap.<p>

Aku mengguncang bahunya sedikit untuk membuatnya tersadar tapi dia tetap tidur. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memindahkan kepalanya ketempat semula. Aku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ketika melihat Jaejoong yang gelisah dala tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya disini. Aku kembali mendudukkan badanku di kursi gazebo. Menyamankan posisiku sendiri lalu membawa kepalanya ke atas pahaku sebagai pengganti bantal. Ajaibnya, tidur Jaejoong yang tadinya gelisah berubah menjadi tenang seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.  
>Aku terus menatap wajah menawan laki-laki di pangkuanku itu. Tanpa sadar tanganku tergerak untuk mengelus rambutnya yang terlihat begitu halus dan lembut. Dan sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa! Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki tulen sepertinya memiliki rambut yang lebih halus dari rambut seorang wanita sekalipun. Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Saat mataku hampir terpejam sepenuhnya, aku merasakan kehangatan di telapak tanganku yang kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tulus dalam tidurku.<p>

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Jaejoong PoV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berusaha mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih berkeliaran dimana-mana. Tidurku benar-benar nyaman. Membuatku enggan enggan melepaskan diri dari bantal empuk yang ada dibawah kepalaku. Kurasa aku akan tidur lagi.

'Eh? Chakkaman! Bantal? Bukankah aku tidur di atap? Kenapa ada bantal? Apa aku masih bermimpi? Yah, tadi aku memang bermimpi tentang ehem.. Yunho.. Ehem yang membiarkanku tidur di pahanya, tapi kenapa bisa terasa sampai aku bangun? Apa efek mimpi bisa separah itu? Ohh, aku baru tahu. 'Chakkaman! Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin kan? Dan lagi apa ini yang ada di depanku? Terlihat seperti perut seseorang yang dilapisi dengan kemeja putih dan blazer.. hitam? Terlihat seperti baju yang dipakai Yunho saat insiden tadi. Aish mengingat insiden itu membuatku kesal tapi wajahku memanas. Huaahh... Benar-benar membingungkan.

"Selesai dengan acaramu, hey, Sleeping Beauty?" aku membelalakkan mataku saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. Mata doe-ku semakin terbelalak saat satu pemikiran hinggap di kepalaku. Jangan-jangan...

Perlahan-lahan aku membalikkan badanku yang tadinya miring menghadap keatas. Mulutku menganga sepersekian detik. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Antara malu dan.. entahlah, aku bingung tentang apa yang kurasakan.  
>"Hei, kenapa kau diam, My Sleeping Beauty?" tanyanya dengan seringaian menyebalkan khas dirinya itu.<p>

"M-mwo? Aku bukan sleeping beauty, babo! Aku namja! Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku itu namja! Dan lagi, apa itu my? Kau pikir aku ini milikmu? Hah, dalam mimpimu saja, Jung!" balasku setengah gugup.

"Tidak ada namja yang tidur dengan melenguh seperti anak kucing, Kim! Kau bahkan tidur begitu lama sampa pahaku terasa kram. Apa sebegitu enaknya tertidur di pangkuan laki-laki tampan, eoh? Sampai-sampai kau engga terbangun." Ejek Yunho padaku.

Wajahku sontak memerah tanpa kuperintah. Aku ingin menyangkal ucapannya tapi tidak bisa. Kuakui aku tertidur nyenyak sekali tadi bahkan aku sampai bermimpi tentangnya. Benar-benar memalukan.

Geundae... Chakkaman..

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menjadikan pahamu sebagai bantal untukku?" ketusku.

Kulihat dia menampilkan wajah tak percaya dengan alis terangkat sebelah sebelum tertawa dengan keras tanpa tahu malu. Aku mengerucutkan bibir melihat si Jung itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti tertawa.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan, pabo! Apa pahamu yang kram membuat saraf otak kecilmu itu bergeser dan memberi efek gila padamu, eoh?" bentakku sarkastis.

"Haha..." bukannya menjawab, namja Jung itu malah terus tertawa membuatku bingung. Author juga bingung. Readers pun bingung bahkan rumput yang bergoyang (?) pun bingung.

"Berhenti tertawa, JUNG!" teriakku merasa geram dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau tertawakan? Jangan membuatku terlihat bodoh disini, Jung!"

"Haha.. Kau memang bodoh, Kim!" jawabnya yang membuat perempatan Myeongdong beserta isinya (?) berpindah ke keningku.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, eoh?" Aku berdiri di depannya dengan tangan berada di pinggang #ngertikan?. Aku merasa sedikit puas karena dengan posisi ini aku menjadi lebih tinggi dari Jung Pabo ini.

Yunho berdehem sedikit untuk menghentikan tawanya. Sekarang namja Jung itu sudah benar-benar berhenti tertawa. "Kau bodoh, Kim. Kau pikir aku sekurang kerjaan itu merelakan pahaku untuk menjadi bantalmu? Itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin."

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Kau bodoh, Kim. Kau pikir aku sekurang kerjaan itu merelakan pahaku untuk menjadi bantalmu? Itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin." Jawab Yunho malas.

Mata doe Jaejoong terbelalak. "L-lalu tadi kau, pahamu..?" tanya gugup membuat kalimatnya jadi berantakan.

Yunho terkekeh sebentar lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama Jaejoong tidur dengan rinci dengan penambahan disana-sini seperti Jaejoong yang terus menggenggam dan menciumi tangannya yang sontak membuat mata besar Jaejoong menjadi semakin besar. Jaejoong sekarang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan mata membola dan wajah memerah sampai telinga.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin. Ani. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sememalukan itu. Kau pasti berbohong, kan, Jung?"

Yunho tertawa keras. " Kau pikir apa gunanya aku berbohong padamu, eoh?" Yunho terdiam sejenak kemudian menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan –pura-pura- terkejut. Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong intens seolah ingin memakannya membuat yang di pandangi risih.

Jaejoong meneliti badannya bahkan dia meraba-raba wajah putih mulusnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah padanya sehingga membuat seorang Jung memperhatikannya dengan begitu intens. "W-wae? Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau mendadak gila, Jung!"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia hanya memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang tajam dan bisa membuat semua wanita terpesona. #eeaaaa. Jaejoong menjadi semakin salah tingkah dengan sikap Yunho, dia pikir dia sudah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan hingga anak orang menatapnya sampai seperti itu.

"Jung, kenapa kau melihatku terus? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Hey, Jawab!" Pinta Jaejoong lagi yang hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Yunho.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Berhenti menatapku seperti orang autis begitu, pabo!" bentak Jaejoong yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Yunho yang semakin hari menjadi semakin aneh.

Sontak Yunho tersadar mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang mengalahkan teriakan Tarzan. Dia mengusap-usap telinganya yang mendadak berdengung.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Aku masih sayang telingaku, pabo! Dasar laki-laki androgini cerewet!" ejek Yunho kesal setengah membentak.

Jaejoong yang kaget mendengar bentakan Yunho otomatis ikut meledak, "Ya! Kenapa kau membentakku? Seharusnya yang marah itu aku, bodoh!"

Yunho mengernyitkan kening heran,"Kenapa kau harus marah padaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sebingung mungkin.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal, "Tentu aku harus marah padamu, Jung! Kau terus menatapku tanpa berkedip seolah-olah aku adalah tersangka kejahatan yang wajib dihukum seumur hidup!" bentak Jaejoong kalap.

Yunho terdiam dalam posisinya. Dia kembali menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam selah-olah menyuruh Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam tatapan maut (?) nya itu.

"Yu.." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencengkram pundaknya. "Jung.." cicitnya. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pegangan Yunho tapi tidak berhasil.

"Diam dulu, Jae. Biarkan aku memastikan sesuatu." Kata-kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong bungkam dengan ajabnya. Jaejoong hanya diam membiarkan Yunho menatapnya lebih lama kelamaan dia juga mulai terbuai dengan tatapan Yunho yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan oleh orang agkuh seperti Yunho. Tatapan lembut yang begitu menenangkan.

"Jae," tubuh Jaejoong bergetar mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara Yunho yang berat, "Apa kau menyukaiku, Jae?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat mata rusa Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Ani! Kau gila, Jung! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Jaejoong terus meronta tetapi tenaganya tidak akan sebanding dengan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Jdilah milikku!" ucap Yunho diktator. Sedangkan yang diperintah hanya diam mematung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

1

2

3

4

5

"MWWOOOOOO..?!"

TBC

Mian Cuma dikit, Author lagi sibuk sama tugas..

Okelah, Author ngga mau banyak bacot. RnR ne.

Yang RnR Author doain bia ketemu sama biasnya. AAAAMMMMIIEEENNN

Yesungdahlah, Annyeong...#lambai2beruangJaemma


	3. Chapter 3

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : OPshippers**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Kim Kaejoong (YunJae), Yoosu, Changmin, GD (bigbang), dll. yang lain nyusul.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Mereka saling memiliki. Dan Changmin milik saya(#plak! ditabok reader). Mereka semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka dan S(om)M(plak) Ent dan C-Jes Ent dan kedua Ent milik author(#ditendang)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, dll (#author_maruk). Hehe terserah yang baca deh mau genre apa.**

**Rate : T aja. Author masih polos (kedippolos)**

**Warning : Yaoi. BoysxBoys. Typo(s) bertebaran layaknya cinta Yunjae. DLDR. Budayakan Review..**

**Previous Story**

"Jae," tubuh Jaejoong bergetar mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara Yunho yang berat, "Apa kau menyukaiku, Jae?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat mata rusa Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Ani! Kau gila, Jung! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Jaejoong terus meronta tetapi tenaganya tidak akan sebanding dengan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Jdilah milikku!" ucap Yunho diktator. Sedangkan yang diperintah hanya diam mematung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"MWWOOOOOO..?!"

**Start Story**

**Author PoV**

"MWWOOOOOO..?!" teriak Jaejoong shock yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kebelakang saking kagetnya dengan suara teriakan Jaejoong yang amat sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Apa berteriak adalah hobimu? Tidak adakah reaksi lain yang bisa kau tunjukkan?" tanya Yunho datar sambil mengusap telinganya -lagi-.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus pada hinaan yang keluar dari bibir hati Yunho.

"Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti berteriak, berhenti membuat pernyataan yang mengejutkanku, pabo! Kalau kau ingin tahu, pernyataanmu itu terdengar tidak lebih seperti bualan bagiku. Kau berharap aku akan luluh seperti fans-fans gilamu ketika mendengar gombalan murahanmu itu? Kau bermimpi, Jung!" sentak Jaejoong sarkastis.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibir hatinya yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik karena ekspesinya yang seperti itu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan pembawaannya yang manly,"Apa kau sedang berusaha untuk meluluhkanku dengan aegyo gagalmu itu? Itu 100% tidak akan berhasil, Jung!"

Yunho mengembalikan eksprsinya seperti semula. Jujur dia tidak sadar ketika melakukan –yang menurut Jaejoong- aegyo –gagal-. Dia merasa harga dirinya jatuh sedikit. Yunho menyeringai aneh kearah Jaejoong. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Jaejoong,"Lalu bagaimana cara untuk membuatmu luluh, Jaejongie?" bisiknya seduktif di dekat telingan Jaejoong. Yunho bahkan menjilat daun telinga Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik itu bergidik geli. Yunho menyeringai melihat reaksi yang diberikan Jaejoong,"Ternyata kau benar-benar sensitif disini, Jongie." Bisik Yunho. Kepalanya kini sudah berada dalam ceruk leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mematung tak tahu harus melakukan apa padahal dia sadar kalau dia sedang dilecehkan oleh namja –tampan- mesum bermarga Jung yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya. Matanya membelalak saat merasakan benda lunak, basah, dan lembut menjalar di lehernya. Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu lama untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah lidah Yunho. Terima kasih untuk lidah nakal Yunho yang berhasil membuat namja cantik kita sadar akan pelecehan yang terjadi padanya. Dengan tak berperike-Yunho-an Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga tersungkur.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Babo! Dasar namja mesum bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah entah karena malu atau marah.

Yunho berdiri sambil mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai,"Kau kuat juga, Jongie." Jawabnya seperti tidak peduli dengan kemarahan namja cantik dihadapannya. "Ah.. Kau sangat manis, Jongie.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum –yang menurut Jaejoong- mesum. Jawaban Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong makin meradang walaupun dalam hatinya dia sedang menahan malu setengah mati.

Jaejoong menunjuk wajah kecil Yunho dengan telunjuknya yang mungil,"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi kalau kau memang sayang nyawamu, Jung!" Yunho segera berlari pergi setelah mengatakan ancaman yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah membuat seorang Jung takut dan sudah pasti tidak akan dituruti oleh Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum melihat punggung Jaejong yang mulai menghilang."Menarik sekali. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh kedalam pelukanku bahkan sebelum kau sempat mengambil nyawaku, BooJaejoongie... Kau akan menjadi milikku. Kupastikan itu." ucap si bungsu Jung itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

Aku terus berlari menjauh dari Jung mesum yang sudah melecehkanku tadi. Huwaaa.. Eomma, anakmu yang tampan dan manly ini dilecehkan, eotteohke.? Teriakku dalam hati. Aku mengusap kasar leherku beuaha menghapus jejak jilatan Jung Yunho yang tadi. Aku juga mengusap kasar telingaku yang tadi juga sempat dijilat oleh beruan mesum itu. Aku tahu sekarang leher dan telingaku sudah merah tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku menghentikan lariku setelah merasa cukup jauh dari Yunho. Aku mulai berjalan santai sesekali menyapa siswa yang kukenal di koridor. Saat aku sampai di koridor yang lebih ramai, aku sadar jika mereka memandangiku aneh. Aku memeriksa penampilanku untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah. Aku bahkan meraba wajahku yang mulus untuk memastikan tidak ada noda disana. Eh? Kalau dipikir lagi, aku juga melakukan ini saat Yunho menatapku intens saat diatap tadi. Jangan-jangan para siswa disini sedang berkonspirasi untuk melecehkanku? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus lari? Atau aku harus pasrah saja karena aku memang tidak mungkin melawan mereka semua? Dan aish.. sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan? Kurasa berdekatan dengan Jung Yunho dalam waktu yang lama bisa membuat otakmu bermasalah. Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran burukku. Alhasil tingkahku itu membuat semua siswa dikoridor makin menatapku aneh. Aku hanya terenyum kikuk dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan koridor itu menuju kantin. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat haus.

Sambil berjalan aku kembali memikirkan kejadian pelecehan yang kualami tadi. Aku merasa bingung kenapa aku diam saja padahal aku tahu bahwa aku sedang dilecehkan. Apa Jung Yunho itu menghipnotisku? Atau dia adalah penyihir yang mempunyai mantra untuk membuat korbannya menjadi patung dan kehilangan akalnya untuk sementara? Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku lebih keras dari yang tadi untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang kembali bergentayangan di kepalaku.

Aargghhh.. aku bisa gila gara-gara Jung mesum itu! Baiklah Jaejongie yang manly dan tampan (-_-), berhenti memikirkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jung mesum itu. Aku memasukkan koin kedalam vending machine dan mengambil kaleng jus yang jatuh dibawah,(ngerti, kan?). Aku melangkah menuju taman kecil yang ada disebelah kantin. Aku mendudukkan pantatku di atas satu-satunya kursi di tempat itu. Aku membuka tutup kaleng jus yang baru saja kubeli dan meminumnya rakus. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau ku sangat haus?

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Aku berjalan santai di koridor universitas. Seperti biasa, fans-fansku meneriakkan namaku yang tidak akan pernah kuhiraukan. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, teriakan mereka sangat mengganggu. Aku benar-benar ingin merobek mulut mereka jika seandainya hukum itu tidak ada. Apa kalimatku terdengar sadis? Ya, aku tidak peduli. Sudah kukatakan suara mereka sangat mengganggu hariku. Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih memiliki diteriaki oleh suara cempreng –merdu- milik Jaejoong(#itu mah emang mau lo!). Mengingat teriakan Jaejoong membuatku mau tidak mau mengingat kejadian tadi di atap gedung fakultas seni.

Kalian bertanya-tanya apa aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku padanya tadi? Maka jawabannya adalah, bisa iya dan tidak tergantung bagaimana kalian mengartikan pernyataanku tadi. Jika kailan berpikir aku menyukainya seperti seorang lelaki kepada pasangannya, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Oh, ayolah.. aku namja normal yang tertarik dengan yeoja berdada besar dan sexy. Bukan namja dengan dada rata dan pantat yang tidak kalah rata seperti milik Jaejoong. Walaupun wajahnya memang –jauh- lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yang pernah kutemui. Aku hanya menyukainya seperti seorang namja yang menemukan sesuatu yang menantang. Ya, begitulah.

Aku melangkah dengan wajah datar menuju kantin. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mataku melihat sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari makanan dan minuman di kantin. Jaejoong. Aku tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku kearah taman tempat Jaejoong duduk dengan santai. Aku mendudukkan badanku disampingnya tepat saat dia meminum minumannya. Aku menelan ludahku melihat cara minumnya yang sexy. Dia mendongak memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Jakunnya yang kecil bergerak naik turun menambah kesan sexy. Oh, damn! Kenapa namja ini bisa terlihat sangat sexy? Batinku. Aku makin membelalakkan mataku melihat Jaejoong yang minum dengan berantakan sampai air jus yang dia minum mengalir turun sampai lehernya lalu masuk kedalam bajunya. Damn! Apa dia berniat menggodaku? Batinku lagi.

Aku merasa cukup lega ketika dia menyudahi minumnya. Kupikir mungkin dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menggodaku lagi tetapi semua hanya khayalanku. Lagi-lagi aku harus menahan nafas melihat lidahnya menjilat bibir merahnya dengan –yang menurutku- sensual. Damn again! Apa-apaan namja ini?! Batinku kesal. Baiklah, kau yang mulai, Jae. Aku menarik tangannya membuat jus yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh. Matanya membelalak melihatku yang menarik tangannya. Kurasa dia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi aku duduk disampingnya dan itu berarti dia tidak berniat untuk menggodaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli sengaja atau tidak sengaja dia telah membuatku tergoda (?).

Aku menariknya menuju pohon besar yang berada dibelakang gedung fakultas. Taman kantin memang berdekatan dengan taman belakang fakultas yang sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa bahkan hampir tidak ada yang pernah kesana. Aku menyandarkan Jaejoong ke pohon dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Jung?" teriaknya kesal. Jaejoong terus mencoba mendorongku tapi tenaganya tidak berefek apapun padaku. Sebenarnya dia yeoja atau namja? Kenapa tenaganya lemah sekali? Batinku heran.

"Lepaskan aku, Jung pabo!" teriaknya makin keras membuat telingaku berdengung sakit.

"Bisakah kau diam!"sentakku dngin membuatnya langsung terdiam dan menatapku bingung. Aku menatap wajahnya intens mulai dari mata doenya yang indah, hidung mancung mungilnya -yang seharusnya menjadi milik yeoja- yang membuat yeoja iri, pipinya yang berisi dan terlihat lembut seperti marshmallow membuatku begitu ingin memakannya habis, dan terakhir yang paling menarik pada wajahnya. Bibir penuh yang merah merekah begitu menggoda, ditambah bibir itu terbuka sedikit karena pemiliknya yang tengah gugup membuatnya terlihat begitu menggoda seolah tidak sabar untuk dihisap. Aku mengelus wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut. Mengagumi kecantikan namja yang mengalahkan kecantikan Miss Korea sekalipun. Aku heran bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Apa namja ini adalah Aphrodite versi namja? Tanganku mengelus bibir merahnya yang menggoda lalu mendekatkan kepalaku kearahnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh namja didepanku bergetar dari tangannya yang mencengkram kemejaku erat.

Cuuppp

Akhirnya bibirku berhasil menempel di bibir plumnya. Seperti yang kuduga rasanya begitu lembut, kenyal dan manis membuatku kecanduan. Tidak puas hanya dengan menempelkan bibirku, aku mulai melumat lembut bibirnya. Kurasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Dari reaksinya aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertamannya. Memikirkan itu membuatku tersenyum senang dan makin bersemangat untuk 'memakan' bibir namja androgoni ini. Aku mulai menggigit kecil bibirnya. Damn! Mengapa bibir namja bisa senikmat ini? batinku. Aku mulai menggigit keras bibirnya membuat bibirnya terbuka. Tanpa membuang kesempatan aku melesakkan lidahku kedalam goanya yang hangat dan rasanya yang... tidak dapat kudefinisikan. Yang pasti rasanya begitu manis membuatku tidak ingin melepaskan bibirnya barang sedetik.

Aku terus menggerakkan bibirku didalam mulutnya. Menjilat gigi-giginya tanpa tertinggal satupun. Jaejoong melenguh saat aku meraba langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidahku. Dan lenguhan itu berhasil membuatku makin bersemangat. Aku membelit lidahnya bermaksud untuk mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Tanpa terduga ternyata Jaejoong membalas ajakan dari lidahku. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kemeja di bagian dadaku berpindah melingkar dileherku sambi sesekali meremas rambutku melampiaskan kenikmatannya –mungkin-. Tanganku yang tadi mengurungnya berpindah kearah tengkuknya. Menariknya untuk makin memperdalam ciuman kami. Dan tanganku yang lain memeluk pinggangnya erat membuat kami menempel tanpa celah. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku kekiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari posisi yang lebih pas untuk mengeksplore keseluruhan isi goa hangat nan manis milik Jaejoong.

Cukup lama kami berciuman sampai aku merasakan tangan Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadaku. Tidak sakit tapi cukup mengganggu. Aku menghisap bibirnya keras sebelum melepas ciumanku dan Jaejoong langsung terengah-engah meraih oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa begitu ciumanku terlepas. Aku menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sexy dengan bibir merah sedikit bengkak yang sedikit terbuka dan mata sayu yang menggoda. Mataku beralih pada leher jenjangnya yang terekspose karena Jaejoong yang mendongak. Aku mengingat tadi leher jenjang itu yang menggodaku. Berniat balas dendam aku menyerukkan kepalaku disana dan menjilat leher yang tadi sempat kurasakan. Rasanya tetap sama. Manis dan membuatku kecanduan.

Aku menyesap lehernya memberikan tanda merah di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi cukup jelas untuk terlihat. Shit! Aaku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti. Namja ini benar-benra menggoda. Batinku penuh nafsu.

"Aarghh..!" teriak Jaejoong saat aku menggigit perpotongan lehernya sambil mendorongku membuat cumbuank]\u terlepas. Aku bergumam kesal.

'Ah... Aku menyesal telah menggigit lehernya.' Batinku nelangsa.

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Jaejoong menatap nyalang kearah Yunho yang menatap mesum kearahnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat emosi. Tangannya terkepal seolah ingin meremukkan tubuh Yunho saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Jung br*ngs*k!" bentak Jaejoong emosi."Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mencicipiku!" potong Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho yang seperti ingin membalas ucapannya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Jaejoong,"Memang kenapa kalau aku masih ingin mencicipimu, eoh?" tanya Yunho santai.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya yang sudah besar itu saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dengan tanpa halangan dari bibir hati Yunho."Mencicipi itu hanya sekali, Jung. Tidak berkali-kali seperti yang kau lakukan!" kesal Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Jaejoong tidak menyeadari bahwa tingkahnya membuat seorang namja 'normal' tergoda.

Yunho meneguk ludahnya susah payah disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang menggoda imannya –lagi-."Jae.. bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku?" tanya Yunho dengan suaranya yang berat. Yunho terkekeh melihat perubahan yang terjad pada wajah Jaejoong setelah mendengar perkataannya,"Wajahmu memerah, Jae."

Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Yunho,"L-lalu, kenapa jika wajahku memerah?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha terlhat angkuh didepan Yunho. Yunho tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Apa kau malu, Jae?"

"Untuk apa aku malu?"

"Mungkin kau mengingat kejadian tadi? Benarkan, Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum menggoda yang membuat wajah Jaejoong makin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"NE.! Aku sedang memikirkan kejadian dimana aku dilecehkan oleh seorang namja yang amat sangat menyebalkan! Dan sekarang namja itu menjadi semakin menyebalkan karena dia tidak mencoba untuk minta maaf malah menggodaku habis-habisan!" ungkap Jaejoong emosi.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong datar,"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" tanya Yunho tidak tahu diri.

Twitch..!

Perempatan muncul di kening Jaejoong mendengar pertanyan yang keluar dari bibir hati Yunho,"Kau melecehkanku, Jung Yunho! Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya!?" teriak Jaejoong kalap.

Yunho –lagi-lagi- harus mengelus telinganya yang malang. "Lagi-lagi kau berteriak." Sungutnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan membela diri. Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padamu jika kau juga menikmatinya, Jongie?"

"Aku tidak menikmatinya!" sangkal Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" goda Yunho yang sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah.

"N-ne. Aku tidak pernah menikmatinya, Jung Yunho babo!" teriak Jaejoong sebelum berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"Hei, Jongie! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!" teriak Yunho sambil berlari mengerjar Jaejoong. Alhasil dua namja dengan kepribadian berbeda itu berkejar-kejaran di koridor kampus tanpa mempedulikan pandangan aneh yang diberikan teman-teman mereka.

"Jangan kejar aku, bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Berhenti berlari kalau kau tidak ingin kukejar, Jongie!" teriak balik Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, Jung bodoh! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu!"

"Jae! Awas!" teriak Yunho tidak nyambung dengan teriakan Jaejoong.

Brugh..

Yunho berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang jatuh tersungkur setelah menabrak Junsu yang lewat didepannya dan membantunya berdiri. Junsu sendiri juga tersungkur dan saat ini sedang dibantu Yoochun untuk berdiri.

"Ya! Hyung! Bisakah kau melihat kedepan ketika kau berja-berlari, eoh?!" teriak nyaring Junsu membuat semua manusia yang ada di koridor mengelus telinga malang mereka.

"Mian, Junsu ah. Aku sedang terburu-buru menghindari kejaran beruang." Jawab Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya berharap Junsu memaafkannya. Jaejoong tidak menyadari para seme menatap lapar kearahnya termasuk namja yang saat ini memapahnya. Dia harus mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk 'memakan' namja cantik itu bulat-bulat.

"Omoo! Hyung dikejar beruang? Sekarang dimana beruang itu, hyung? Bagaimana bisa beruang itu masuk ke universitas kita? Apa beruang itu lepas dari kebun binatang? Dan apa beruang itu lucu?" tanya Junsu kelewat polos meskipun terdengar nada khawatir pada pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan kelewat polos yang keluar dari bibir adiknya."Ne, hyung dikejar beruang. Beruang itu sekarang ada disampingku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana beruang itu masuk ke universitas kita. Dia tidak kabur dari manapun bahkan kebun binatang tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Dan lagi dia amat sangat tidak lucu." Jawab Jaejoong penuh dengan penekanan di bagian akhir sambil sesekali melirik kearah Yunho yang dibalas pelototan dari Yunho.

Junsu menatap bingung kearah samping Jaejoong. Makin bingung saat yang ditemukan disana adalah Yunho bukan beruang seperti yang Jaejoong katakan."Disamping hyung hanya ada Yunho hyung. Tidak ada beruang dimanapun." Ujar Junsu polos.

"Ne. Dia adalah beruang itu Junsu ya. Beruang yang amat sangat mesum!" sinis Jaejoong.

Junsu makin menatap bingung kearah Jaejoong,"Mengapa hyung mengatai Yunho hyung mesum? Darimana hyung tahu?"

Junsu kelabakan memdengar pertanyaan polos Junsu sedangkan Yunho hanya menahan tawanya melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

'Aigoo.. aku kelepasan.' Batin Jaejoong. Pertanyaaan Junsu juga membuatnya mengingat peristiwa dimana dia dilecehkan oleh namja disampingnya itu. Wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil.

"Wajahmu memerah, Jae. Apa kau sedang membayangkan kejadian tadi?" bisik Yunho pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengarr oleh Yoosu yang berada dekat dengan mereka berdua. Mendengar ucapan Yunho membuat Yoosu berpikir kejadian apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho hingga membuat pipi seorang Kim Jaejoong memerah.

"Ani!" teriak Jaejoong yang membuat semua manusia disana terlonjak kaget bahkan nyamuk yang lewat pun tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung akibat teriakan Jaejoong (?). Teriakan Jaejoong juga berhasil membuat Yoosu berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang kejadian yang Yunjae alami.

"Wae? Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya? Aku tidak terima dikatai mesum sendirian olehmu, Jongie. Kau juga mesum." Bisik Yunho lagi yang membuat wajah Jaejoong makin merah. Perkataan Yunho juga membuat Yoosu sedikit mengerti mengenai apa yang terjadi meskipun mereka mengartikannya berbeda dari yang Yunho maksud.

"K-kalian berdua m-melakukan i-i-itu?" tanya Yoochun yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya mendengar penafsiran Yoochun yang sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Jaejoong bersiap menyangkal tetapi terlambat karena mulut kurang ajar Yunho sudh menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun dengan jawaban yang benar-benar membuat Jaejoong ingin bunuh diri.

"Ne."

"MWOOoo..!" teriak Yoosu kompak yang membuat koridor itu lagi-lagi dihiasi dengan teriakan.

"Ani. Kalian salah paham. Aku tidak melakukan 'itu' seperti yang kalian maksudkan dengan Yunho. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya. Sungguh!" sangkal Jaejoong berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

'Aigoo.. aku pasti akan dibunuh fans Yunho kalau dua anak manusia ini menyebarkannya keseluruh mahasiswa disini.' Batin Jaejoong nelangsa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak melakukan apa-apa', Jaejoongie? Kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan tadi saat di atap dan di taman belakang? Apa aku harus melakukannya disini agar kau mengingatnya lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan penekannan pada kata disini membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka karena kaget.

"K-kalian melakukannya dua kali? Seharian ini? Omoo!" heboh Yoochun. Sedangkan Junsu hanya menatap tidak percaya kearah hyungnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Jae Hyung semesum itu." ucap Junsu.

"Ani, su-ie. Hyung benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau jangan percaya pada beruang mesum ini."Jaejoong berbalik kearah Yunho setelah melepaskan rangkulan Yunho dipinggangnya. Yunho merengut tidak suka karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk memeluk pinggang rampin Jaejoong (modus lu,bang!). Jaejoong menuding wajah kecil Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya dan matanya berkilat-kilat emosi menatap Yunho, "Kau membuatku dalam masalah, Jung. Kau membuat mereka salah paham. Kau harus bertanggung ja..." Jaejoong belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mendengar teriakan Junsu.

"MWOOOO..?"

"Waeyo, Junsu ya? Kau membuat hyung harus menunda untuk memberi pelajaran pada namja ini." Jaejoong menatap sebal kearah Junsu sebelum kembali menatap Yunho dengan emosi yang menurut Yunho dan para seme yang ada disana malah terlihat imut.

"H-hyung, di-di lehermu.." ucap Junsu gugup.

"Ada apa degan leherku, Su-ie? Bicaralah yang jelas. Tidak usah gugup seperti itu."

"Lehermu kenapa merah, hyung?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Junsu yang menurutnya tidak bermutu,"Kau membuang waktuku, Su. Leher hyung mungkin digigit nyamuk tadi."

"Ani, hyung. Itu bukan digigit nyamuk. Merah di lehermu ini seperti dibuat oleh seseorang. Kau mengerti, kan, Hyung?" bisik Junsu pelan berharap Jaejoong tidak melampiaskan emosinya kepadanya.

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir namdongsaengnya. Apalagi mengingat bagian yang disentuh Junsu dilehernya tadi adalah bagian yang dijilat Yunho saat diatap. Ternyata Yunho meninggalkan jejaknya tanpa diketahui oleh namja cantik itu.

'Jadi alasan anak-anak melihatku sat di koridor tadi adalah...tanda ini?' batin Jaejoong masih memproses semua data yang masuk kedalam otaknya. Setelah semuanya terproses dengan sempurna, Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi dan dengan nafas yang memburu. Jaejoong terlihat seperti gunung berapi yang sia meledak sekarang.

"JUNG YUNHOOOO..! KUBUNUH KAU...!" teriak Jaejoong kalap menandakan bahwa dia sudah meledak.

Sedangkan orang yang menjadi penyebab emosi seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah berlari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang ditujukan padanya."Kau memang menarik, Jaejoongie.." ucapnya lirih diiringi dengan senyumannya yang mematikan.

**TBC**

**Annyeongg...**

**Mungkin ada yang udah pernah baca FF ini tapi di akun author lain. Nah itu juga akun author ko. Sengaja author pindah ke akun yang ini soalnya ribet kalo akunnya ada 2. So, author bukan plagiat ya..**

**Mian lama update. Nae lagi sibuk. Biasa udah kuliah sih. Sebenernya sedikit kecewa sama fanfics ini, soalnya yang review dikit banget. Apa emang ceritanya ngga bagus? Atau jangan-jangan Yunjae shipper udah ngga ada?**

**Please RnR dong.. buktiin kalo Yunjae shipper itu masih ada. Meskipun mereka udah ngga bareng, author yakin mereka masih saling mencintai. KEEP THE FAITH..!**

**Yesungdahlah, author ngga mau banyak bacot. See you in next chap.**

**Bye.. bye... #bawakaburchangmin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : Opshippers**

**Pairing : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pairing : TOPGD (Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyoung), and other.**

**Other Cast : Go Ara (yang bener Ara atau Ahra, sih? Author males searching)**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, diri mereka, dan Ent mereka masing-masing. Yang pasti Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho. Seunghyun milik Jiyoung dan Jiyoung milik Seunghyun, KEDUA PASANGAN SALING MEMLIKI #teriakmaketoamasjid**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, and suka-suka reader sekalian aja deh.**

**Warning : YAOI. DLDR. RnR. Typo (s), ngga sempet ngedit.**

**Author's Note : Jangan bash cast yang ada disini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dengan bahasa yang lembut selembut kapas. Pujian apalagi #tampared. BUDAYAKAN REVIEW! HARGAI AUTHOR YANG UDAH BELA-BELAIN BIKIN FF BUAT KALIAN! #capslockjebol. Wookie deh, Kecenglot.**

**Previous Story**

"Lehermu kenapa merah, hyung?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Junsu yang menurutnya tidak bermutu,"Kau membuang waktuku, Su. Leher hyung mungkin digigit nyamuk tadi."

"Ani, hyung. Itu bukan digigit nyamuk. Merah di lehermu ini seperti dibuat oleh seseorang. Kau mengerti, kan, Hyung?" bisik Junsu pelan berharap Jaejoong tidak melampiaskan emosinya kepadanya.

'Jadi alasan anak-anak melihatku sat di koridor tadi adalah...tanda ini?' batin Jaejoong masih memproses semua data yang masuk kedalam otaknya. Setelah semuanya terproses dengan sempurna, Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi dan dengan nafas yang memburu. Jaejoong terlihat seperti gunung berapi yang sia meledak sekarang.

"JUNG YUNHOOOO..! KUBUNUH KAU...!" teriak Jaejoong kalap menandakan bahwa dia sudah meledak.

Sedangkan orang yang menjadi penyebab emosi seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah berlari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang ditujukan padanya."Kau memang menarik, Jaejoongie.." ucapnya lirih diiringi dengan senyumannya yang mematikan.

**Start Story**

**Author PoV**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ke aspal. Wajahnya merengut kesal. Matanya menatap tajam kedepan seolah hendak memakan siapapun yang ada di depannya. Setidaknya begitu menurut pemikiran Jaejoong. Padahal tatapan matanya itu malah membuat orang yang di depannya ingin 'memakan'nya bulat-bulat. Junsu yang sudah mengenal Jaejoong dari kecil tahu bahwa saat ini Jaejoong sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik sehingga dia hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah hyungnya yang seperti yeoja sedang PMS. #Junsu + author dibantai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melewati gerbang rumahnya tanpa menyapa satpam yang membukakan pintu gerbang. Hal itu membuat kernyitan muncul di dahi sang satpam. Apalagi melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merengut kesal tidak seperti biasanya yang menyapanya dengan ceria. Satpam itu mengalihkan matanya kearah putra bungsu majikannya yang tidak kalah manisnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Ahjusshi. Maafkan Jaejoong hyung, ne? Dia hanya sedang kesal." sapa Junsu seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran satpam rumahnya itu. Sang satpam hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk kearah Junsu.

Junsu berlari kecil berusaha menjejeri langkah Jaejoong. Sampai di depan pintu, Jaejoong kembali berulah. Jaejoong membuka dan menutup pintu dengan keras tanpa memikirkan kenyataan bahwa bisa saja pintu itu rusak karena dia membantingnya begitu keras. Junsu hanya mengelus dadanya mencoba bersabar melihat hyungnya yang bertindak Out Of Character.

Ahra yang kebetulan sedang libur kuliah terburu-buru menuruni tangga mendengar bantingan pintu yang terdengar sangat keras hingga kekamarnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentaknya kesal. Ahra sedang mewarnai kukunya ketika suara bantingan pintu Jaejoong terdengar.

"Mian." Jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu berlalu melewati Ahra yang shock mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia melihat kearah Junsu dengan pandangan bertanya.

Junsu menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Ahra, "Tadi dia ada masalah dengan teman kampusnya, Noona. Itu membuat Jaejoong hyung kesal seperti sekarang." Jawab Junsu lalu melangkah melewati Ahra menuju kamarnya.

Ahra hanya sweatdrop melihat para dongsaengnya melewatinya tanpa berpamitan, "Dasar dongsaeng-dongsaeng kurang ajar." Gumamnya kesal sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung lantai dua.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

Arrrgghhhhh..

Aku membaringkan –membanting- tubuhku dengan keras keatas ranjang. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa meremukkan wajah mesum beruang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu. Berani-beraninya dia membuatku malu di depan mahasiswa lain.

"Kubunuh kau, Jung Yunho!" gumamku geram.

Memikirkan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa tidak mudah untuk membunuh seorang Jung Yunho. Semua ketidakmudahan itu didukung oleh berbagai faktor yang memungkinkan. Aku mengambil kertas dan mulai menuliskan alasan kenapa membunuh Yunho terdengar sangat susah.

**Jung Yunho anak dari seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea Selatan bahkan di dunia.**

Jung Yunho adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari seorang Jung Il Woo. Pemilik Jung Corp, perusahaan yang bergerak di segala bidang dan memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia termasuk di Indonesia. (?) Ini membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya penerus perusahaan turun temurun milik keluarganya itu.

**Jung Yunho memiliki banyak penggemar yang nantinya pasti akan membunuhku jika aku membunuh idola mereka. -_-**

Aku tidak terbayang bagaimana nantinya jika aku membunuh Yunho. Mungkin artikel yang memuat kematian Yunho terdengar keren dengan judul 'Seorang anak konglomerat dunia dibunuh oleh namja manly (?) yang sudah digodanya'. Sedangkan artikel yang memuat beritaku begitu memalukan dengan judul 'Seorang pembunuh dibunuh oleh fans korban pembunuhannya yang keseluruhannya adalah wanita'. Hei.! Mau diletakkan dimana wajahku? Artikel itu benar-benar membuat semua orang mempertanyakan ke'manly'anku.

**Jung Yunho terlalu kuat untuk kukalahkan . T_T**

Untuk yang ini kalian pasti sudah tahu, kan? Dan fakta inilah yang membuatku menangis dalam hati sekaligus fakta yang paling realistis dan berhubungan daripada fakta-fakta di atas. Kalian melihat -membaca- nya sendiri bagaimana aku tidak bisa melawan tubuh kekarnya ketika dia melecehkanku tadi. Kalau aku nekad melawannya, bisa jadi bukannya Yunho yang terbunuh, alhasil malah aku yang dilecehkan –lagi-.

**Jung Yunho terlalu tampan****. (?)**

Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat apa yang aku tulis. Apa-apaan kau, Kim Jaejoong? Bagian mana yang kau anggap tampan dari seorang yang mesum seperti Jung Yunho itu? dan lagu apa hubungannya ini dengan rencana pembunuhanmu? Aku pun mencoret alasan itu dari daftar.

**Hukum yang berkuasa.**

Hukum pasti akan membela yang benar, kan? Aku merasa benar. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa hukum akan membela Yunho. Jadi aku tulis saja kemungkinan ini.

Aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan ketika aku berhasil membunuh Jung Yunho dan apa yang kudapatkan ketika aku berhasil membunuhnya. Kalau dipikirkan lebih jauh, aku hanya akan mendapatkan satu keutungan jika berhasil membunuh Jung Yunho. Keuntungan ittupun tidak sebanding dengan kerugian yang kudapatkan.

Tunggu dulu! Apa yang kulakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini? Ini terkesan seperti memikirkan Yunho adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dilakukan. Bahkan aku sampai menulis namanya 5 kali di kertas. Haahh.. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

**Tok Tok Tok...**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat pikiranku yang penuh dengan Yunho (Ekhem..!) teralihkan. Aku meletakkan alat tulis yang tadi kugunakan untuk menulis hal-hal yang amat sangat tidak penting. Aku melangkah menuju pintu kamar dan membukannya setelah memutar kunci. Tadi kamarku memang sengaja kukunci. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang dirumahku melihat tingkahku yang absurd dan terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang PMS.

Junsu berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan cengiran khasnya sambil membawa boneka dolphin kesayangannya yang berukuran lebih dari setengah tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Aku mempersilahkan Junsu masuk dan Junsu pun langsung melesat merebahkan badan montoknya ke atas ranjangku.

Junsu mengguling-gulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat ranjangku berantakan. Sampai pada gulingan yang kelima, dia berhenti dalam posisi tengkurap dan membaca kertas yang tadi aku tulisi tentang Jung Yunho. 'Tunggu dulu! Tulisanku? Jung Yunho? Omoo! Andwae!' batinku menjerit histeris. Aku berlari menerjang Junsu yang dibalas dengan teriakan melengking dari bibir mungil Junsu.

Junsu bangkit dan membuat aku tejatuh kesamping."Mwo haneunggeoya, hyung? Kau pikir kau ringan, eoh?! Aigoo... tulang punggungku terasa seperti patah.." keluh Junsu membuatku tersenyum merasa bersalah padanya. Junsu memandangku dengan tatapan –apa-yang-ada-di otakmu-sebenarnya- dan sekali lagi aku hanya membalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. Junsu kembali –akan- membaca kertas milikku tapi sekali lagi aku berusaha untuk mencegahnya yang membuat Junsu menatap kesal kearahku.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, hyung?!" bentaknya kesal. Aku menggigit bibirku berpikir jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan. Aku harus jujur atau memilih mempertahankan harga diriku dengan berkata boghng kepada Junsu?

"A-ani. Kurasa kau tidak perlu membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, Junsu-ah." Ucapku setengah gugup, akhirnya aku memilih opsi kedua. Aku tidak ingin harga driku makin jatuh di depan Junsu.

Junsu menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik membuatku harus menggigit bibirku untuk meredam rasa gugup. Tetapi untungnya itu hanya sebentar karena setelah itu Junsu langsung mengembalikan kertas yang dia pegang dengan tampang tidak peduli. Aku tersenyum menerima uluran kertas darinya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi? Kukira ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Hyung." Celetuknya kurang ajar.

Aku hanya terkekeh sebentar padahal dalam hatiku aku mengutuk Junsu yang bertindak tidak sopan kepadaku, aku lalu beranjak dari ranjang menuju pojok kamar untuk membuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah yang ada disana. Sebelum kubuang, aku masih sempat membuka kertas itu seolah utnuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tulisan yang ada di dalamnya. Mataku terbelalak begitu melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Tulisan itu berbeda dengan yang aku tulis tadi. Aku kembali menengok ke arah Junsu yang sekarang sedang tersenyum menggoda yang diarahkannya padaku sambil melambaikan kertas yang dipegangnya. Aku berlari kearah Junsu yang sudah berlari menduluiku turun ke lantai satu.

"Junsu! Berhenti kau, anak nakal!" teriakku yang membuat semua orang rumah menutup telinga mereka.

"Ani~" jawab Junsu dengan nada sing a song sambil meleletkan lidahnya kearahku membuatku makin sebal. Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi evil seperti Kyuhyun? Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah temanku? Lalu kenapa bisa Junsu yang tertular evilnya? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang tertular?

Aish.. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kim Jaejoong! Bisakah kau mengontrol pikiranmu agar tidak selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting atau bisa dikatakan tidak jelas alias aneh alias absurd itu?Aku pun lebih memilih mengejar Junsu daripada otakku memikirkan hal yang lebih absurd lagi sebelum anak itu makin jauh. Melihat Junsu yang sudah sampai di ujung tangga, aku pun makin mempercepat lariku untuk menangkapnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa Junsu berlari sangat cepat atau aku yang terlalu lambat?

"Ya! Kena kau!" teriakku saat berhasil menangkap kerah belakang baju Junsu.

"Aish, hyung! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya heboh sambil berusaha mneyingkirkan tanganku dari kerah belakangnya.

"Kembalikan kertas itu, setelah itu kau akan kulepaskan." Ucapku tegas berusaha membuat kesepakatan.

"Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan kertas ini, hyung?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Eopseo."

"Aku tahu kau aneh, tapi sekarang kau jauh lebih aneh, hyung. Ini kukembalikan! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah belakang Junsu setelah merampas kertas yang diulurkannya padaku. Tentunya setelah mengecek isinya. Aku tidak ingin masuk dan terperangkap di jurang yang sama.

Aku tersenyum sambil berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang sedang bersungut-sungut kesal. Semoga Junsu belum membaca isi kertas ini. Bisa malu kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"HYUNG.! AKU SUDAH MEMBACA SEMUA YANG KAU TULIS DI KERTAS ITU!" teriak Junsu lebih nyaring dari teriakanku dan membuatku berbalik seketika karena shock.

Aku berlari kearah Junsu lalu menariknya ke arah ayunan yang ada di taman. Aku terdiam disana dengan perasaan bimbang antara aku harus menceritakan masalahku kepada Junsu dengan harapan memperoleh saran atau berbohong kepada Junsu dengan alasan apapun yang membuat si polos Junsu percaya.

"Ceritakan saja, hyung. Aku pasti akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu kalau aku memang bisa." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. Entah apa yang merasuki dongsaengku itu dan membuatnya menjadi dongsaeng yang bijak. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menceritkan semuanya pada Junsu. Mulai dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Yunho –pertemuan yang aneh-, pertama kali kami saling bertengkar karena sesuatu yang sepele –pertengkaran yang juga tidak kalah aneh-, dan masalah yang tadi –masalah yang tidak aneh, tapi menyebalkan-. Junsu hanya mendengarkanku dengan seksama sesekali dia tertawa terbahak-bahak jika ada kejadian yang menurutnya lucu dan itu berhasil membuatku melotot kesal padanya. Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang begitu mnyelesaikan ceritaku.

Junsu memasang pose berpikir yang –sok- serius. Padahal aku tahu di dalam hatinya dia sedang menertawaiku. "Tertawalah kalau kau ingin tertawa." Ucapku jengah dengan wajah konyol yang sedari tadi dtunjukkannya. Dan seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang paling kusesalkan dalam hidupku. Setelah aku mengucapkan kalimatku tadi, suara tawa Junsu yang khas –melengking seperti lumba-lumba- terdengar memenuhi seluruh taman yang sepi.

Sudah terlewat dua menit dan sampai sekarang Junsu belum juga berhenti tertawa. "Mau sampai kapan kau tertawa, Kim Junsu?" tanyaku geram. Geramanku tidak serta merta membuat si imut Junsu berhenti tertawa. Junsu malah makin mengeraskan suara tawanya membuat emosi Jaejoong naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa hantu bijak yang merasuki Junsu pergi secepat itu?!

"Berhenti tertawa, Kim Junsu! Kau tidak takut kotak tawamu rusak, ya?" bentakku yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang konyol yang entah kenapa meluncur dari mulutku.

Seperti yang kuduga, Junsu tertawa makin keras mendengar ucapanku, "Kau pikir aku Spongebob, hyung?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum remeh.

Aku memandangnya dingin sebelum beranjak dari dudukku, "Aku masuk. Aku menyesal bercerita padamu."

"Kau mudah marah, hyung." Ucap Junsu setelah menarikku untuk duduk lagi. "Lalu bagaimana? Menurut hyung, apakah Yunho hyung serius dengan ucapannya yang ingin menjadkan hyung kekasihnya?"

Aku memasang pose berpikir a la detektif Conan. Apa dia serius? Atau hanya bercanda untuk mempermainkanku? "Entahlah, kalau bisa aku ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu, Su ie." Jawabku pasrah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya, hyung?"

"Michyeoseo! Kalau aku melakukan itu, aku akan terlihat seperti mengharapkan dia serius menginginkanku, Junsuie chagi.." aku mencubit gemas pipi Junsu.

"Benar juga. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, hyung?"

Aku menghela nafas frustasi, "Molla."

"Aish.. kalau kau begini terus, si Jung itu akan terus menganggumumu, hyung!" sentak Junsu. Dia terlihat sebal. Ani, bukan hanya terlihat, dia benar-benar kesal kepadaku.

"Aku juga bingung, Su ie. Aku juga tidak ingin selalu diganggu olehnya, tapi si Jung itu terus mengejarku. Aku sudah menghindar, tapi Yunho itu sudah seperti angin, dia ada dimana-mana."

"Mungkin kau kurang menghindar darinya, hyung. Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuk menghindar darinya? Jangan bilang kau menghindar ke kantin?"

Aku menatap datar ke arah Junsu, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Kim!"

"Hei! Kau juga Kim, hyung!"

"Aku sudah mengurung di toilet. Satu menit sebelum kelas berakhir, aku sudah ijin keluar dan mengurung diri didalam sana untuk menghindar darinya. Aku bahkan rela melewatkan makan siangku demi menghindar darinya. Aku sedikit bernafas lega karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho masuk kedalam toilet karena aku tidak mendengar suaranya sama sekali." aku memberi jeda pada ucapanku sekedar mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, "Begitu kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai kurang dari satu menit, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik toilet tempat aku bersembunyi. Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang kutemui begitu aku keluar? Jung Yunho yang berdiri santai sambil bersandar pada pintu bilik disebelah bilikku! Dia juga dengan seenaknya berkata 'Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari sarangmu, apa kau tidak punya sarang yang lebih bagus?' dengan ekspresi senyum mengejeknya yang menyebalkan. Bayangkan Su-ie! Aku merasa seperti dihantuil."

"Oleh hantu yang tampan."

"Ne, hantu yang tampan. Eh.. ya! Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? dia tidak tampan sama sekali, aku jauh lebih tampan." Narsisku. Tapi memang benar kan?. #TIDAKKKK! (#dilempar Jaejoong)

"Ani. Kalau hyung bilang lebih cantik, baru aku akan setuju." Ujar Junsu sambil berlari menjauh setelah meleletkan lidahnya padaku yang masih memproses kalimat Junsu.

"Ya! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" aku berlari mengejar Junsu begitu otakku –yang entah kenapa menjadi lambat- selesai memproses semua. Tapi aku sedikit terlambat karena Junsu sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidak lupa menguncinya dari dalam. Aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil menggerutu. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarku sendiri dan tidur siang untuk sedikit menyegarkan otakku dan menenangkan emosiku.

**Skip Time**

**At College**

**Author PoV**

Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu membuat teman-temannya menatapnya heran. Karena biasanya namja cantik itu sangat berisik dan ceria. Jaejoong menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi paling belakang dekat dengan jendela.

"Waeyo, Jae hyung? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Jiyoung. Namja cantik dan imut ini adalah sahabat Jaejoong sejak Junior High School bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas berat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jiyoung. Jaejoong makin menunjukkan wajah lesunya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, hyung? Kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita, setidaknya berhenti menunjukkan ekspresimu yang jelek itu." sinis Kyuhyun. Sahabat Jaejoong yang berwajah manis ini menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kesal.

Jaejoong melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali menghela nafas seperti orang yang terlilit banyak hutang. Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun tahu Jaejoong sedang dalam keadaan tidak ingin bercanda. Biasanya Jaejoong akan membalas semua kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan kepadanya yang akan berakhir dengan adu mulut yang akan selesai ketika Jiyoung melerai mereka dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin dan tajam. Melihat Jaejoong dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik, Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu mood Jaejoong membaik baru mereka akan memaksa gajah cantik sahabat mereka itu bicara.

"Aishh.. Eotteohke?" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya membuat semua mahasiswa yang ada di kelas itu menatapnya aneh dan kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh, hm?" tanya Jiyoung yang memang lebih bijaksana –kadang-.

"Setiap hari bahkan setiap saat Jae hyung selalu aneh, Ji." Ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik yang mendapat death –cute- glare dari Jaejoong. "Wah, akhirnya kau sudah sadar, hyung."

"Kau pikir aku pingsan, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sinis.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan membalas perkataan sinis Jaejoong, tapi niat itu diurungkannya saat melihat deathglare milik Jiyoung. "Kenapa tidak jadi berbicara, Cho 'Evil' Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Jaejoong yang melihat Kyuhyun dimarahi hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau juga, Kim Jaejoong. Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau murung sejak tadi?" Jaejoong berhenti tertawa ke arah Kyuhyun begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada dingin oleh Jiyoung. Meskipun Jiyoung cantik dan imut ditambah kenyataan bahwa dia adalah yang termuda diantara mereka, Jiyoung memiliki tatapan dingin menusuk yang mampu membuat kedua hyungnya labih memilih untuk menurut. Tidak salah jika Jiyoung mendapat gelar mahasiswa tercuek di universitas mereka.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum menceritakan masalahnya kepada kedua sahabanya, "Tanpa kuceritakan tentunya kalian sudah tahu apa masalahku."

"Jung Yunho lagi?" tebak Jiyoung tepat sasaran.

"Ping pong... Kau benar. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Jaejoong lesu seperti ini?" jawab Kyuhyun a la lotere.

"Bisakah kalian lebih sopan memanggilku? Walaupun kita seangkatan, tetap saja aku lebih tua dari kalian! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" umpat Jaejoong kesal.

"Ne~, hyung.." jawab Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan wajah malas.

"Gara-gara insiden minggu lalu, ya?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung."

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. "Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi. Semenjak insiden itu, Yunho makin sering mendekatiku. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau kesal kepada siapa, Jaejoongie chagi?" Jaejoong terkesiap merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya ditambah bisikan lembut di telinganya yang sensitif membuat Jaejoong merinding. Tanpa bertanya, Jaejoong sudah tahu siapa yang ada dibelakangnya karena belakangan ini namja yang sering melakukan hal ini padanya hanya ada satu orang. Ditambah bau maskulin yang berhasil ditangkap indra penciumannya membuatnya yakin bahwa namja yang memeluknya kini adalah jung Yunho.

'Chakkaman! Jung Yunho? Memeluk? KU?'. Teriak batin Jaejoong menyadarkan Jaejoong dengan apa yang sedang terjad.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku, babo!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Bukannya melepasnya seperti yang Jaejoong minta, namja Jung itu malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jung?!" sentak Jaejoong menyerah untuk melawan Yunho.

"Kau." Jawabnya enteng, Yunho malah mulai mengendus leher Jaejoong.

"Mwo?!" Jaejoong berteriak kaget dan usahanya berhasil menyentakkan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jaejoong segera menjaga jarak dengan Yunho. "Michyeoseo!"

Jiyoung maju kearah Jaejoong berniat untuk membantu sahabatnya tapi dtahan oleh Seunghyung aka TOP, sahabat Yunho. "Jangan ikut campur." Nada suara TOP begitu datar yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah datar dari Jiyoung.

"Pergi dari hadapanku dan jauhkan tanganmu dari tanganku! You Bastard!" umpat Jiyoung sebelum melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar Jiyong mengumpat lalu pergi hanya menatapnya heran. Segalak apapun Jiyoung, dia tidak pernah mengumpat apalagi kepada orang asing.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengejar Jiyoung tapi ditahan oleh namja jangkung sahabat Yunho, Shim Changmin. "Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku, bodoh!"

"Biarkan dia." Pintanya diktator.

Kyuhyun memandang namja didepannya aneh, "Memangnya kau pikir kau itu sipa, eoh? Seenaknya saja kau mengaturku!"

"Diam dan menurutlah! Atau..." Changmin menggantung kalimatnya beralih menatap intens kearah mata Kyuhyun.

"A-atau a-apa?" jawab Kyuhyun gugup karena ditatap sedalam itu oleh orang lain.

"Aku akan menciummu, Kyu baby~" bisik Changmin seduktif di telingan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Michyeoseo!" teriak Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia pun menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga hingga terlepas dari cekalan Changmin, "Kajja, hyung. Kita kejar Jiyoungie." Ajaknya sambil menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho.

"Ya! Kau mau membawa Jaejoong my princess kemana?" teriak Yunho.

"Aku bukan princessmu, Jung Yunho! Nan namjayeyo! Harus berapa kali kibilang agar otak kecilmu itu mengerti?! Dasar bodoh!" Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah memberikan umpatan kepada Yunho.

Yunho dan Changmin memandang pintu yang dilewati Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun dengan senyum geli terpatri dibibir keduanya, 'Sayangnya kau adalah namja. Kalau seandainya kau yeoja, aku akan menjadkanmu kekasihku.' Batin Yunho dan Changmin yang entah kenapa bisa sama.

Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya, Seunghyun menatap pintu yang tadi dilewati Jiyoung –dilewati Jae sama Kyu juga- dengan tatapan sendu, "Ji.." bisiknya lirih. Saking lirihnya hanya angin yang bisa mendengar bisikannya itu. Perlahan angin membawa bisikan itu kepada seorang namja mungil dengan wajah cantik yang kini duduk di kursi taman dengan wajah murung tanpa peduli kelas sudah dimulai.

"Seunghyunie hyung." Bisiknya tak kalah lirih seolah menjawab panggilan Seunghyun lewat angin yang tadi juga mengantarkan suara Seunghyun padanya.

"Jiyoungie.." teriakan kedua sahabatnya membuat Jiyoung menoleh kebelakang dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai, kau tidak ingin masuk?" berondong Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Jiyoung.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. 'Tidak biasanya Jiyoung bolos meskipun di kelas Jiyoung tidak pernah mendengar penjelasan dosen. Dia itu jenius. Sama sepertiku dan Changmin, namja jangkung yang tadi menggodaku.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ani." Jawab Jiyoung singkat seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tadi? Kau bahkan mengumpat pada Seunghyun ssi." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi tetapi Jiyoung hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab. Akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu hanya duduk diam menikmati bolos perdana mereka.

**Skip Time (16.45 KST)**

Jaejoong berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras ke aspal. Kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya menatap Jaejoong bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pulang kuliah sampai sekarang, Jaejoong tidak berhenti menggerutu. Bibirnya terus-terusan mengerucut kesal. Bahkan di mobil tadi, Jaejoong juga membuat sahabatnya –read : Kyuhyun- marah karena Jaejoong yang tidak bisa diam.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah kekanakan, HYUNG.!" Tanya Kyuhyun jengah sambil menekankan kata hyung untuk membuat Jaejoong sadar berapa usianya sekarang.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah dua sahabatnya dan berjalan mundur, "Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa diam? Aku benar-benar kesal, Kyu. Kenapa Yoo Songsae harus memberikan tugas seperti itu? Dan kenapa juga aku harus satu kelompok dengan si Jung babo itu? ARRggghhh.." teriak Jaejoong yang membuat satpam dan maid-nya keluar melihat kearahnya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Tuan Muda mereka yang sangat manis itu.

"Dan kenapa juga kau harus mengajak kami?" tanya Jiyoung datar yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Jaejoong, "Berjalanlah dengan benar sebelum hyung menabrak."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya kearah Jiyoung sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran dari sahabatnya itu.

JDUAGH...

"Ya! Appo!" teriak Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tetapi kali ini maid dan satpam tidak ada yang peduli karena mereka menganggap Jaejoong sama seperti tadi –main-main-.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan?" ujar Jiyoung datar sebelum berlalu masuk kerumah Jaejoong yang sudah sering dia tinggali ketika bumonim Jaejoong sedang ada tugas ke luar negeri. Dia tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa sahabatnya baru saja menabrak tiang karena ulahnya.

Jaejoong menatap sebal kearah Jiyoung yag seenaknya pergi, "Setidaknya beritahu aku saat tiang si*l*n ini masih jauh, bukan ketika sudah berada tepat didepan wajahku, Jiyoung babo!" bentak Jaejoong murka.

Berbeda dengan Jiyoung yang hanya menanggapi datar peristiwa yang menimpa Jaejoong, Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan air mata saking puasnya dia tertawa.

"Kau juga berhenti tertawa, Cho!"

"Haha.. kau bodoh, hyung. Aku menyesal tidak merekam kejadian barusan."

"Kalau kau benar-benar melakukan itu, kau akan mati di tanganku, Cho Kyuhyun!" sinis Jaejoong yang malah membuat tawa Kyuhyun makin keras.

"Andwae~ Aku takut~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sing a song sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah jaejoong sambil melanjutkan tawanya yang sempat berhenti tadi.

"Dasar dua dongsaeng durhaka. Kukutuk kalian nanti!" rutuk Jaejoong sebal.

"Hyung! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Kalau kau tidak masuk dalam jangka waktu 10 detik, kukunci kau diluar!" teriak Jiyoung dari dalam.

"See? Mereka bahkan juga bisa menjadi tamu yang durhaka! Menyebalkan!" umpat Jaejoong sebelum memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah yang sangat masam. "Aish, kningku yang cantik."

Ketiga sahabat itu duduk bersebelahan di depan televisi. Ketiganya tidak ada yang bersuara. Bukan karena serius menonton, tetapi ketiganya sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri (bukan berarti autis ya!). Jiyoung yang duduk tenang dengan pandangan menerawang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Jaejoong yang masih setia dengan gerutuan dan umpatannya. Dan Kyuhyun yang sedang diam sambil tangannya bergerak-gerak brutal menekan tombol PSP yang dia pegang. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar diam, terkadang dia berteriak ketika karakternya terkena serangan lawan.

Mereka tetap dengan kegiatannya sampai suara bel membuat ketiganya menghentikan kegiatannya. Kini mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan –kau-yang-buka-pintunya.

"Hyung saja yang buka, hyung kan paling tua. Lagipula hyung tuan rumahnya disini." Kata Kyuhyun retinanya kembali serius menekuni game-nya.

"Kau saja, Kyu. Kau kan paling nakal dan jarang melakukan sesuatu dibandngkan aku dan Jiyoungie." Balas Jaejoong tak terima.

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong saling tatap dengan pandangan tidak terima. Tapi kemudian keduanya dengan kompak enolehkan kepalnya kearah Jiyoung. Jiyoung yang mengerti tatapan kedua hyungnya itu hanya memtar bola matanya jengah.

"Arasseo. Aku yang akan membuka pintu. HYUNGDEUL puas?" Jiyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan malas. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Jaejoong yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah contoh dongsaeng yang baik.

"Ne." Jawab Jiyoung merasa tamu Jaejoong sedikit terburu dengan memencet bel dengan brutal.

Jiyoung membuka pintu dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Bukan hanya Jiyoung, namja di depannya juga kaget dengan kemunculan Jiyoung dirumah Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku hanya menemani Yunho kemari."

"Oh. Yunho, eodi?"

"Dia masih mengambil sesuatu di mobilnya bersama Changmin dan Yoochun."

"Arasseo. Masuklah." Ajak Jiyoung datar.

Langkah Jiyoung tertahan oleh tangan yang menarik tangannya, "Lepaskan tanganmu!" desisnya.

"Ani. Kita harus bicara, Ji." Pinta namja itu yang ternya adalah Seunghyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Lepaskan tanganmu sebelum ada yang salah paham." Mendengar nada dingin dari mulu Jiyoung, Seunghyun melepaskan pegangannya, "Dan tidak pernah ada kata kita, yang ada hanya kau dan aku, Seunghyun ssi. Atau aku harus memanggilmu TOP?" sinis Jiyoung sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa Yunho sudah datang. Seunghyun hanya berdiri menatap sendu punggung sempit Jiyoung yang semakin menjauh.

"Hei! Mana Jaejoong?" Seunghyun menoleh kesamping saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia melihat Yunho yang melongokkan kepalanya kedalam mencari keberadaan namja yang selalu berhasil digodanya –menggodanya-.

"Dia masih di dalam. Jiyoungie masih memanggilnya. Kajja, masuk. Tadi Jiyoung sudah menyuruk kita untuk masuk."

"Hei, hyung. Kau tadi memanggil Jiyoung ssi dengan panggilan Jiyoungie. Apa kau kenal dekat dengannya?" tanya Changmin yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya.

"Ani. Kau mungkin salah dengar tadi. Wae? Kau terlihat tertarik kepadanya?"

Tanya Seunghyun terselip nada tidak suka dalam kalimatnya.

"Molla. Tapi dia cukup manis." Seunghyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat kearah sang magnae.

"Kenapa kau menatapku tajam seperti itu, hyung?"

"Ani."

Keempatnya pun duduk disatu sofa panjang diruang tamu Jaejoong. Tak seberapa lama muncul Jaejoong yang membawa tumpukan buku dan Kyuhyun yang membawa cemilan untuk mereka . Melihat Jaejoong datang, Yunho langsung tersenyum manis yang membuat Jaejoong –malu- muak.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti maniak, Jung!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, BooJaejoongie.."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas dan memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni ucapan Yunho. Dia sedang malas untuk berdebat. Dari arah dapur muncul Jiyoung yang membawa nampan minuman. Setelah membagikan minuman ke semua yang ada disana, Jiyoung mendudukkan dirinya di lantai bersama Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang, Jung."

"Ne."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Yunho yang mengerti tatapan Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan –kau-yakin?- miliknya.

"Wae? Orang kaya sepertimu tidak biasa duduk dilantai,eoh? Tenang, Jung. Lantaiku sudah bersih. Setiap hari ada maid yang membersihkannya." Sindir Jaejoong.

Yunho yang nerasa tersindir hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak terima, "Siapa bilang? Aku tidak semanja itu, Kim Jaejoongie.." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho langsug mendudukkan dirinya dia atas karpet berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejooong sendiri hanya mencibir kearah Yunho.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, ketiga sahabat Yunho hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu Yunho? Dia itu pangeran yang selalu perfeksionis. Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah mau duduk di lantai meskipun lantai itu sudah dilapisi dengan karpet sutra. Menurutnya, duduk dilantai sama saja dengan rakyat jelata yang tidur beralaskan jardus di pinggir jalan sana. Tidak peduli alas apa yang digunakannya, duduk dilantai tetaplah duduk dilantai. Tapi sekarang, hanya dengan sindiran halus yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong, Yunho bersedia duduk dilantai yang hanya beralaskan karpet bulu.

'Yunho hyung sudah gila.' Batin Yoochun.

'Kau hebat, Kim.' Batin Seunghyun.

'Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.' Batin sang magnae.

Ketiganya saling bertatapan seolah menyampaikan pemikiran mereka, 'DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAT.' Batin mereka berteriak bersamaan berbarengan dengan ketiganya yang kembali menatap Yunho horor.

Sepertinya Uri Yunho sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Uri Jaejoong. Tapi benarkah seperti itu? Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana masa depan. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana cinta akan berlabuh. Semua itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Manusia hanya menerima takdir mereka, aniya? Manusia hanya bisa berharapTuhan berbaik hati untuk memberi restu pada cinta mereka...

END

Tapi Bohong, Cin

TBC

Annyeong, mian jelek terus Yunjae momentnya juga dikit.

Author lagi buntu mikirin momrnt yang pas buat Yunjae, tapi chap depan Yunjae moment udah mulai banyak ko.

Author harap readers suka pair yang author pake disini, karena jujur author suka TOPGD.

Yesungdahlah..

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong.. #octopusdance_bareng_Yesung


	5. Chapter 5

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : Opshippers**

**Pairing : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pairing : TOPGD (Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyoung), Yoosu (Park Yoochun x Kim Junsu), and other.**

**Other Cast : Go Ahra**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, diri mereka, dan Ent mereka masing-masing. Yang pasti Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho. Seunghyun milik Jiyoung dan Jiyoung milik Seunghyun, KEDUA PASANGAN SALING MEMLIKI #teriakmakeTAO**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, and suka-suka reader sekalian aja deh. Ini DRAMATIS (sinetron) banget.**

**Warning : YAOI. DLDR. RnR. Typo (s), ngga sempet ngedit.**

**Author's Note : Jangan bash cast yang ada disini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dengan bahasa yang lembut selembut kapas. Pujian apalagi #tampared. BUDAYAKAN REVIEW! HARGAI AUTHOR YANG UDAH BELA-BELAIN BIKIN FF BUAT KALIAN! #capslockjebol. Wookie deh, Cekidot...**

**Previous Story**

"Ani. Kita harus bicara, Ji." Pinta namja itu yang ternya adalah Seunghyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Lepaskan tanganmu sebelum ada yang salah paham. Dan perlu kau ketahui tidak pernah ada kata kita, yang ada hanya kau dan aku, Seunghyun ssi. Atau aku harus memanggilmu TOP?" sinis Jiyoung sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa Yunho sudah datang. Seunghyun hanya berdiri menatap sendu punggung sempit Jiyoung yang semakin menjauh.

"Wae? Orang kaya sepertimu tidak biasa duduk dilantai,eoh? Tenang, Jung. Lantaiku sudah bersih. Setiap hari ada maid yang membersihkannya." Sindir Jaejoong.

Yunho yang merasa tersindir hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak terima, "Siapa bilang? Aku tidak semanja itu, Kim Jaejoongie.." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho langsug mendudukkan dirinya dia atas karpet berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejooong sendiri hanya mencibir kearah Yunho.

'Yunho hyung sudah gila.' Batin Yoochun.

'Kau hebat, Kim.' Batin Seunghyun.

'Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.' Batin sang magnae.

Ketiganya saling bertatapan seolah menyampaikan pemikiran mereka, 'DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAT.' Batin mereka berteriak bersamaan berbarengan dengan ketiganya yang kembali menatap Yunho horor.

**~ Start Story ~**

**Keesokan Harinya at 06.30...**

**Author PoV..**

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho heran melihat sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan –Apa-kau-benar-benar-Jung-Yunho-.

"A-ani." Jawab ketiganya gugup sambil tertawa hambar setelahnya. Padahal mereka sebenarnya merasa aneh karena saat ini Yunho kembali duduk di lantai tapi ini lebih parah dari kemarin. Jika kemarin Yunho masih beralaskan karpet bulu, maka saat ini dia tidak memakai alas apapun dibawah pantatnya.

"Aneh." Sinis Yunho sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jaejoong.

YooMinHyun (?) hanya menatap Yunho datar, 'Kau bahkan lebih aneh lagi, Jung!' batin mereka.

Merasa perhatian Yunho sudah kembali kepadanya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mulai membicarakan perihal tugas kelompoknya bersama Yunho. Bukan kerena dia bersemangat untuk mengerjakan tugas itu, tetapi lebih kepada dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dekat dengan Jung Yunho yang selalu berhasil merubah harinya yang selalu ceria menjadi suram. "Jad..."

"Annyeong. Su-ie pulang~" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong dengan teriakan melengking seperti lumba-lumba yang keluar dari bibir mungil namja imut yang baru saja memasuki rumah Jaejoong.

Teriakan itu membuat semua manusia yang ada di ruang tamu menutup telinganya rapat. Mereka menatap namja mungil itu horor kecuali Jaejoong dan kedua sahabatnya yang telah mengenal namja imut yang merupakan anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu. Dalam pikiran YunYooMinHyun, terbesit pertanyaan bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang memiliki suara melengking seperti itu.

'Aigo! Ini lebih keras dari teriakan Jaejoong. Apa keluarga Kim memang ditakdirkan menjadi peneriak profesional (?) ?' batin Yunho absurd.

"Su-ie, sudah hyung katakan sebelumnya jangan berteriak ketika memasuki rumah! Teriakan melengkingmu itu bisa membuat semua yang disini mati karena sakit jantung, kau tahu?" sungut Jaejoong kesal melihat kebiasaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Hehe.. Mian, hyung." Jawab Junsu dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. "Eoh, apa ini teman-temanmu, hyung? Annyeong, hyungdeul. Kim Junsu imnida. Aku dongsaeng Jae hyung. Bangapseumnida. Aku keatas dulu, hyungdeul. Annyeong. Belajar yang rajin, ne? Fighting!" Semangat Junsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Setelah itu Junsu segera berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Junsu tidak tahu bahwa tingkahnya barusan membuat salah seorang namja disana terpesona.

"Aish, anak itu! Mian, ne. Dia memang cerewet tapi.. Ya! Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu, Park Yoochun ssi?" teriak Jaejoong melihat tatapan Yoochun yang terus mengikuti langkah Junsu seperti ahjusshi-ahjusshi mesum yang menemukan mangsa.

Yoochun yang mengetahui aksinya tertangkap basah oleh Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Jae, adikmu manis. Apa keluargamu memang terlahir dengan wajah manis?" tanya Yoochun. Otaknya kembali membayangkan wajah manis Junsu.

"Junsu memang manis dan imut, noonaku juga cantik dan manis, Yoochun ssi. Mungkin kau benar kalau keluargaku ditakdirkan menjadi keluarga dengan wajah manis. Tapi aku tidak. Aku manly." Tolak Jaejoong.

"Yeah, kau manly." Jawab Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima dengan ucapanku, Jung?!" sinis Jaejoong.

"Hm.. Aku hanya ingin mengoreksinya sedikit. Kau memang tidak cantik, tidak manis, dan juga tidak imut. Tapi kau sangat cantik, sangat manis, dan sangat imut." Kalimat Yunho berhasil membuat wajah Jaejoong yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi datar dan... memerah?.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Teman-temanku juga sudah bosan mendengar perdebatanku denganmu."

"Ani. Aku tidak bosan. Aku suka melihat kalian berdebat hal tidak penting." Kalimat Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku diam." Jiyoung mendengus geli melihat Kyuhyun ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan tertawa kau, magnae! Sopanlah pada hyungmu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Jiyoung mencibir mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, "Kau juga tidak sopan pada Jaejoong hyung. Aku kan hanya mengikutimu, HYUNG." Balas Jiyoung sengaja menekankan kata hyung untuk menyindir Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam merasa tersindir, "Wae aku benar, kan?"

"Diam kau, magnae!" desis Kyuhyun membuat tawa Jiyoung meledak.

Jiyoung tidak menyadari sepasang onyx yang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. 'Teruslah tertawa, Ji. Hyung menyayangimu.'

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" bentak Jaejoong yang membuat dua dongsaengnya bungkam. "Kalau kalian terus-terusan berisik, bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat?"

"Lama pun aku tak masalah." Bisik Yunho yang masih bisa di dengar Jaejoong.

"Diam kau, Jung babo!" bentak Jaejoong membuat Yunho kaget.

"Hebat juga pendengarannya. Tajam sekali." Bisik Yunho lagi.

"Aku mendengarnya, Jung Yunho." Geram Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat wajah sangar –tapi cute- Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Wae, Jaejoongie? Bukankah aku benar? Makin lama tugas ini selesai, kita akan semakin sering bertemu." Yunho tersenyum dengan wajah senang kearah Jaejoong yang dibalas datar oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalau seandainya bisa, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!" sinis Jaejoong sarkastis.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Akui saja kalau kau suka berdekatan denganku. Apalagi disaat aku menggodamu." Goda Yunho yang membuat wajah Jaejoong blushing, "Lihat! Wajahmu merah. Aigoo.. manis sekali Jaejoongku ini."

"S-siapa bilang seperti itu? D-dan apa itu Jaejoongku? Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?" gugup Jaejoong.

"Sejak dulu, kini, dan nanti." Kalimat Yunho yang absurd itu berhasil membuat ketiga sahabatnya sweatdrop. Sejak kapan Jung Yunho bia merayu orang dengan rayuan yang absurd pula. Mungkin begitulah kata batin mereka.

"Ya! Neo!"

"Ya! Kenapa sekarang malah kalian yang berdebat?" bentak Kyuhyun memutus bentakan Jaejoong yang ditujukan pada Yunho.

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan! Lihat! Gara-gara kau, magnae kita jadi ikut bertingkah tidak sopan," bentak balik Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Jiyoung yang sedang membaca majalah. Jiyoung hanya menatap bingung jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang menunjuknya sebelum kembali fokus kepada majalah yang dibacanya.

"Kenapa hyung memarahiku? Dan kenapa hyung mengungkit masalahku dengan magnae itu?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Ya!"

"Diam kalian berdua! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan." Lerai Jiyoung yang merasa acara mari-membaca-majalah-dengan-tenang- ay terganggu oleh pertengkaran tidak jela antara kedua hyungnya tersebut, "Kyu HYUNG lebih baik kau memainkan game mu, dan kau, Jae HYUNG, cepat selesaikan tugasmu seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Mendengar nada tegas dalam suara Jiyoung, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menurutinya. Meskipun paling muda dan kekanakan diantara mereka bertiga, Jiyoung terkadang bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang tegas.

"Hyungdeul, wae geurae? Aku mendengar kalian berdebat tadi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Junsu yang baru turun dari lantai dua sambil membawa beberapa buku.

"Eopseo, Su-ie. Kau mau kemana? Kenapa membawa banyak buku seperti itu?" tanya Jiyoung yang sebenarnya berusia sama dengan Junsu.

Junsu menunjukkan dolphin eyesnya kearah Jiyoung lalu berlari kecil menghampiri sahabat hyungnya yang juga adalah sahabatnya itu, "Ji~, ajari aku materi ini~. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Rengeknya manja membuat namja berjidat lebar yang duduk disofa berseberangan dengan Jiyoung menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aigoo.! Neomu kyeopta..' batinnnya gemas.

Changmin yang melihat Yoochun hanya terkekeh geli, "Kau tidak lupa caranya berkedip, kan, hyung? Kenapa kau melihat Junmmmpphhh..." ucapan Changmin terpotong karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Yoochun.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku tidak akan pernah mentraktirmu makan lagi, Tuan Muda Shim.!" Desis Yoochun berbahaya –bagi Changmin-.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melakukan gerakan silang di depan dada tanda dia berjanji akan menutup mulutnya. Melihat gerakan Changmin, Yoochun segera menjauhkan tangannya yang membekap Changmin. Merasa bebas, Changmin segera menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. "Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati." Gumamnya berlebihan membuat Yoochun memutar bola matanya.

"Ne. Kajja." Jiyoung menjawab permintaan Junsu setelah intermezo tadi terlewat. Junsu yang mendengar jawaban Jiyoung melonjak girang lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Jiyoung.

Junsu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah hyungnya yang sedang serius membaca buku tentang musik dengan namja di depannya yang hanya menatap wajah hyungnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Junsu mengernyitkan keningnya merasa pernah melihat wajah namja itu sebelumnya. Junsu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu berusaha mengingat-ingat pemilik wajah kecil dengan bibir hati dan mata setajam musang itu. Yoochun yang melihat namja pujaannya melakukan pose imut –lagi-, tidak ingin membuang-buang kesempatan, dia merogoh ponsel canggihnya dan mengabadikan wajah Junsu yang menggemaskan.

'Kyeopta..' jerit batinnya gemas.

"Omoo!" teriak Junsu begitu dia merasa mengingat siapa pemilik wajah kecil itu. Semua yang ada disana terlonjak kaget bahkan Yoochun hampir menjatuhkan ponsel yang sejak tadi dipandanginya saking kagetnya.

'Dia manis. Tapi kenapa teriakannya harus seperti itu?' batin Yoochun miris.

"Ya! Su-ie! Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu berteriak seperti itu?" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"Ka-kau yang mencium Jae hyung itu, kan?" tebaknya sambil menunjuk Yunho. Junsu tidak memperdulikan tatapan Jaejoong yang melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh meskipun kini wajahnya memerah malu. Junsu memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yunho lagi setelah insiden beruang mesum itu karena ruang kuliahnya yang berjauhan dan waktu kuliah yang berbeda dengan hyungnya. Jadi wajar kalau Junsu melupakan wajah Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan berlebihan Junsu. Dia menyingkirkn tangan Junsu yang tadi menunjuk wajahnya dengan tidak sopannya, "Ne, kau tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu, manis." Jawab Junsu yang menghasilkan tatapan membunuh dari Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Jaejoong menatap Yunho seperti itu karena kekesalannya kepada Yunho yang masih bisa bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Sedangkan Yoochun ingin membunuh Yunho karena berani menggoda bebek manisnya.

'Dasar playboy cap beruang.' Umpat Yoochun kesal dalam hati. Hei kau juga playboy, kan? Playboy cap Jidat Lebar (#ditampolYoochun).

"Gara-gara kau, Jae hyung menjadi aneh belakangan ini, Yunho ssi! Jae hyung bahkan menulis dafthmmmppp.." Jika tadi Changmin yang dibekap Yoochun, maka kali ini Junsu-lah yang dibekap Jajeoong.

"Hmmpph..hmmm..hyungmmpp.." teriakan Junsu tertahan oleh tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan waktu kau masih Senior High School, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong penuh tekanan yang dibalas dengan anggukan gugup dari Junsu, "Joha. Kau ingin kelakuanmu itu kuadukan pada Appa dan Eomma?" tanya Jaejoong kali ini yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala kuat dari Junsu. "Tidak mau, ya? Kalau tidak ingin Appa dan omma tahu, berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak.!"

Mendengar ancaman Jaejoong, Junsu hanya meneguk ludah dan menganggukan kepalanya gugup. Jaejoong melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Junsu lalu menjulurkan kelingking tangan kanannya kearah Junsu yang dibalas oleh Junsu. Pinky Promise.

"Konyol. Kalian terlihat seperti dua anak TK yang sedang mengikat janji untuk bertemu lagi dimasa depan." Ejek Yunho yang mebuat Jaejoong menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Diam kau, Jung!"

"Dia menyebalkan, hyung. Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengannya?" sinis Junsu sebal.

"Berteman? Aku dengannya? Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, Su-ie." Sinis Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku setuju denganmu, hyung. Hyung ini menyebalkan." Junsu menatap tajam Yunho dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Hn." Jaejoong juga ikut menatap tajam Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh Junsu.

Duo Kim ini tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan tajam mereka tidak berpengaruh sama sekali kepada Yunho. Oh, sepertinya itu sedikit berpengaruh. Tetapi pengaruhnya tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan karena target mereka –Yunho- tidak merasa gentar sama sekali, dia bahkan menatap salah satu namja yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata bulatnya tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan Yoochun lansung bergerak mengabadikan wajah imut namja chubby yang sedang menunjukkan wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Berhenti menunjukkan wajah konyol, hyung." Ujar Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan tatapan menyelidik sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya bersamaan.

"Kau bilang ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu, kan, Jae?" tanya Jiyoung sambil membolak-balikkan buku Junsu. "Tapi kau sendiri yang membuat tugas kalian makin lama untuk terselesaikan." Tambahnya.

"M-mwo?" tanya Jaejoong gugup merasa termakan dengan ucapannya sendiri, "Dan lagi apa itu, panggil aku hyung, Ji. Kau jangan meniru kebiasaan Kyuhyun!" bentak Jaejoong berusaha mengembalikan kewibawaannya.

"Hn." Jawab Jiyoung cuek. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu kesal karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong menuduhnya merupakan dalang dari ketidaksopanan Jiyoung.

Jaejoong mendecak kesal melihat tingkah dua magnaenya itu. Dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum layaknya orang gila –menurut Jaejoong-. "Wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" sinisnya.

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa terharu." Jawab Yunho yang membuat kening Jaejoong mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan dengan –Apa-ada-yang-salah-dengan-otakmu?.

"Aku terharu karena kau rela bertingkah konyol seperti itu untuk berlama-lama denganku." Jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan senyum menggodanya yang bisa membuat semua fansnya meleleh tapi terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata jaejoong.

"Mwo?! Kau gila? Aku lebih baik berlama-lama melihat gajah di kebun binatang daripada berlama-lama denganmu."

"Itu kan memang maumu." Yunho menjawab datar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Kau pikir siapa yang memulai perdebatan, eoh?"

"Tentu saja kau!"

"Naega?! Aku hanya bilang terharu dan kau malah membentakku, Kim!"

"Itu karena harapanmu terlalu tinggi, Jung!"

"Apa salahnya berharap? Apa ada hukum yang mengatur larangan untuk berharap sesuatu?"

"Memang tidak ada hukum yang mengatur, tapi kau menyebalkan karena harapanmu itu menyangkut-pautkan diriku, Jung!"

"Apa itu bisa dijadikan bahan perdebatan? Tidak, kan?"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Mana bisa begitu? Bilang saja kau suka berdebat denganku karena kau menyukaiku, kan?!"

"Bahkan di dalam mimpi aku tidak akan mau menyukai orang menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"Jadi kalau aku tidak menyebalkan kau akan menyukaiku, begitu?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa sadar dan membuat Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari jawabannya, "Mwo?! Mak-maksudku tidak. Kau tidak mungkin tidak menyebalkan, Jung. Sejak lahir kau sudah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan."

"Wah, kau bahkan sudah mengenal kepribadianku sejak aku bayi. Itu tandanya kita berjodoh, Jae. Ahhh... Kau manis sekali."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Aish.. kau menyebalkan sekali, Jung!"

"Tidak usah membantah, Jaejoongie. Katakan saja kalau kau memang menyukaiku."

"Berhenti berbicara konyol. Aku. Tidak. Menyukaimu." Geram Jaejoong dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Berhenti membantah, Kim."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti membantah sampai kau menghentikan omongan konyolmu itu."

"Berhenti membantah atau kau kucium."

"Ya! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melecehkanku lagi!"

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jaejoong. Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka yang tadinya duduk menjadi berdiri. Setelah sampai didepan Jaejoong, Yunho memajukan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas Yunho yang menerpa bibirnya.

"Kau masih berani membantah, Jaejoongie? Kau benar-benar minta dicium ternyata."

"Kaummpphhhh..." ucapan Jaejoong terputus oleh benda lembut, kenyal, dan basah yang membungkam bibirnya. Itu bibir Yunho yang mulai bergerak mengulum bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya mematung tanpa tau harus melakukan apa.

Sahabat dari kedua namja yang sedang berciuman itu ditambah Junsu hanya bisa tercengang melihat pemandangan yang sudah sering mereka lihat terjadi lagi di depan mereka. Meskipun sering terjadi, tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak kaget. Jiyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan ciuman Yunjae dengan wajah yang memerah. Tangannya bergerak menutupi mata Junsu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Ji! Mwo haneungeoya?" teriak Junsu melengking.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka merusak mata polosmu."

"Aish.. aku bahkan sudah pernah melihat kedua namja itu berciuman di koridor universitas."

"Mwo?" teriak Jiyoung membuat Jaejoong tersadar dengan keadaannya karena pada dasarnya Jiyoung adalah sosok yang tenang dan hampir tidak pernah berteriak.

Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho agar menjauh darinya. Yunho yang merasa kehilangan bibir manis yang sudah menjadi candunya tersebut hanya mendesis geram dalam hati. Yunho mendeathglare Jiyoung yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar khas Jiyoung.

"Ya! Beraninya kau melecehkanku lagi, eoh?" teriak Jaejoong murka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak, Jaejoongie?" balas Yunho santai membuat kemarahan Jaejoong makin memuncak.

"Jung. Yunho. KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya cepat mengejar Yunho yang sudah berlari menuju pelataran rumah keluarga Kim yang luas.

Para namja yang ada diruang tamu hanya diam di tempat. "Mereka benar-benar kekanakan." Gumam Kyuhyun pedas.

"Apa mereka tidak bosan terus bermain kejar-kejaran seperti itu? Tidakkah mereka ingin mencoba permanan lain? Petak umpet misalnya?" sambung Changmin menyindir pasangan Yunjae.

Jiyoung mengangguk menyetujui ucapan hyung-hyungnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari manusia yang ada disana.

"Kau mau kemana, Ji?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dapur. Aku ingin masak untuk sarapan kita. Kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Jiyoung yang dijawab gelengan dari semua yang ada disana. "Ada yang ingin membantu?"

"Aku." Jawab Seunghyun langsung membuat Changmin dan Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Seunghyun hyung bisa memasak? Mungkin begitulah pertanyaan dalam benak mereka berdua.

"Aku juga ingin membantu." Teriak Kyuhyun dan Changmin lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Tetap ditempatmu, dude!" teriak Jiyoung dan Seunghyun bersamaan yang membuat duo evil –Changmin dan Kyuhyun- kembali duduk ditempatnya. Seunghyun dan Jiyoung tidak ingin mengambil resiko dibakar si pemilik rumah karena dapurnya hancur akibat duo evil yang benar-benar buta memasak itu.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat keduanya sebal.

"Su-ie, kau ambil karpet. Kita akan makan bersama di taman." Perintah Jiyoung yang langsung dituruti oleh Junsu.

"Aku akan membantumu." Usul Yoochun yang dibalas senyum antusias dari Junsu membuat Yoochun meleleh seketika.

Kyuhyun yang melihat semua sahabatnya pergi hanya bisa menhela nafasnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan menemukan namja tiang yang sedang menunduk memainkan ponselnya. Merasa bosan dengan suasan sepi ini, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memainkannya dengan tenang pada awalnya karena tak lama kemudian teriakan kesalnya mulai keluar. Tingkah Kyuhyun itu berhasil menarik perhatian namja lain yang ada disana.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainnannya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sat merasakan pergerakan disampingnya. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Changmin sudah duduk tenang disampingnya.

'Sejak kapan namja tiang ini ada disini?' batinnya.

"Mau bertanding game bersamaku?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun heran. "Kenapa diam? Kau menolak?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mempertimbangkan penawaran Changmin yang cukup menarik untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, "Kajja." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang santai dirumah Jaejoong dengan Changmin yang mengikutinya.

Kembali kepada pasangan utama kita yang masih berlarian di halaman rumah Jaejoong.

"Berhenti, Jung.!" Teriak Jaejoong dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ani. Kalau aku berhenti maka kau akan menangkapku, begiitu?" Yunho masih terus melangkahkan kakinya. Dibandingkan Jaejoong, nafas Yunho memang lebih teratur karena Yunho adalah atlet basket.

**Bruukkk..**

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Dia membelalakkan mata sipitnya kaget melihat Jaejoong yang kini sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sontak dia berlari kearah Jaejoong dengan wajah panik.

"Waeyo, Boo? Gwaechanna?"

"Aku lelah, hahh.. hahh.. bodoh."

"Mianhae." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Jaejoong dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di ayunan yang ada disana. "Gwaechanna?" tanya Yunho lagi masih dengan wajah panik seperti tadi.

"Ne. Hahh... hahh.. aku hanya tidak terbiasa berlari seperti itu."

Yunho terkekeh geli. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja tidak biasa berlari? Pikirnya. "Kau namja atau yeoja sebenarnya, eoh?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menatap datar Yunho yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda, "Kau buta? Tentu saja aku namja. Bukankah aku juga sudah sering mengatakannya padamu." Sinis Jaejoong.

"Hahaha... Tapi tingkahmu tidak bisa dikatakan seperti laki-laki pada mumnya, Boo."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terima dengan statement Yunho.

"Lihat saja dirimu. Kau memiliki kulit putih seperti yeoja, wajah cantik seperti yeoja bahkan lebih cantik, pinggang yang ramping layaknya yeoja, mata bulat bening indah yang menjadi impian semua wanita, dan.." Yunho menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menggoda khas Yunho, "Bibir merahmu yang selalu berhasil menggoda semua namja." Bisiknya di telinga sensitive Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturan Yunho hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang memerah dengan sendirinya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kecuali kearah Yunho.

"Y-ya! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak cantik, bodoh! Aku manly. Dan lagi kenapa penampilanku harus menggoda namja?" bantahnya berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gugup.

"Memangnya ada wanita yang pernah menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tidak memiliki kalimat yang bisa digunakannya untuk membantah pertanyaaan Yunho karena memang kenyataannya tidak ada wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Para yeoja biasanya akan mengatakan betapa irinya mereka pada dirinya karena ditakdirkan memiliki wajah cantik tanpa cela. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengataiku cantik, kan? Biar bagaimanapun, aku ini adalah namja.!" Bantah Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Mana ada namja lemah sepertimu?" ejek Yunho yang berhasil membuat perempatan muncul di kening Jaejoong.

"Aku. Tidak. Lemah. Jung.!" Desis Jaejoong berbahaya yang membuat Yunho mengkeret takut kemudian tertawa keras-keras.

"Contoh sederhana, kau tidak pernah menang melawanku saat aku menciummu."

"Itu karena kau melakukannya terlalu cepat sehingga aku tidak sempat untuk mengumpulkan tenagaku." Bela Jaejoong yang tidak ingin harga dirinya sebagai namja manly jatuh di depan Yunho.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukannya pelan-pelan begitu?" goda Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terkesiap lalu bergerak-gerak salah tingkah.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan insiden memalukan itu, Jung?! Itu tidak akan membuktikan pendapatmu."

"Arasseo. Arasseo. Contoh yang paling sederhana dari pendapatku baru saja terjadi." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya bingung dengan ekspresi menggemaskan. Kalau saja mereka tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang serius –menurut Jaejoong-, Yunho akan langsung menerkam pemilik wajah itu dan tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Namja mana yang tidak kuat berlari jauh? Bukannya sejak kecil namja sudah terbiasa berlari kesana kemari?"

"Tidak semua namja seperti itu."

"Ya. Kau contohnya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada saat anak kecil lain berlarian diluar rumah. Apa kau bermain barbie di dalam rumah? Atau kau malah mendandani dirimu? Atau kau melakukan perawatan wajah sampai menjadi secantik ini?"

Yunho terus mengejek Jaejoong, tidak menyadari objek yang diejeknya sudah mengepulkan asap dari kepalanya sidap untuk meledak. "Jung Yunho.." desis Jejoong yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Yunho merinding.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." bisiknya kemudan berlari kencang menjauh dari amukan gajah cantik di depannya.

"AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU SAMPAI KAU SENDIRI YANG MINTA AMPUN PADAKU, JUNG YUNHOOOOO..!" teriakan Jaejoong membahana di taman rumahnya, bahkan para tetangga sempat mengira telah terjadi pertumpahan darah antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"MIANHAE, JAEEE.." teriak Yunho balik. Dan alhasil kedua sejoli itu mengulang kembali kegiatan rutin mereka.

Di dapur, Seunghyun hanya menatap kagum Jiyoung yang dengan telaten menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdelapan. Seunghyun berniat menghampiri Jiyoung untuk membantu namja cantik itu. Tetapi...

"Diam ditempatmu, Seunghyun ssi." Ujar Jiyoung dingin bahkan sebelum Seunghyun sempat melangkahkan kakinya.

Mendengar ucapan dingin Jiyoung, Seunghyun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan memilih kembali memerhatikan Jiyoung, "Kau belum berubah, Ji."

"Jangan sok tahu! Tentu saja aku sudah berubah."

"Ne, kurasa kau memang kau berubah. Bisakah kau kembali menjadi Jiyoung yang dulu?" ujar Seunghyun plin-plan.

Jiyoung menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengaduk sup dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena setelah itu Jiyoung kembali aktif memasukkan bumbu-bumbu yang diperlukan kedalam sup, "Ani."

"Ji, ku.."

"Daripada kau terus berbicara omong kosong, lebih baik kau bawa makanan ini ketaman, aku yakin Junsu sudah menyiapkan semuanya disana."

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Jiyoung, "Ne."

Jiyoung memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk menetralkan perasaanya yang mendadak berantakan. 'Berhenti, hyung. Berhenti memaksaku untuk mengingat semuanya.' Batinnya.

Di taman, Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dan menyaksikan adegan pertengkaran Yunjae.

"Mereka cocok." Ujar Yoochun.

Junsu yang mendengar ucapan Yoochun mengalihkan tatpannya yang tadi mengarah kearah Yunjae menjadi mengarah kepada Yoochun, "Ne. Harus kuakui mereka memang cocok." Jawabnya.

Yoochun yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon dari Junsu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junsu dan menemukan Junsu yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Yoochun membalas senyuman Junsu dengan senyum manisnya bukan dengan senyum menggoda yang biasa dia tunjukkan kepada wanita-wanita yang menyukainya.

Mereka mulai membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting seperti dosen yang galak dan pelit nilai, materi kuliah yang sulit dipahami, tugas kuliahyang mencekik, dan lain-lain.

Mereka berdiri dari duduknya dan membantu Seunghyun saat keduanya melihat Seunghyun yang datang dengan membawa banyak makanan. Mereka bertiga menatanya dengan rapi diatas karpet.

"Aku akan memanggil Kyuhyun dan Changmin." Junsu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil kedua namja pengangguran yamg entah melakukan apa di dalam rumah sekarang.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirmya kesal melihat duo evil yang kini berteriak-teriak heboh di depan televisi dengan stik PS di tangan mereka. 'Enak sekali hidup mereka berdua." Batinnya kesal.

"Yeayy! Aku menang.." teriak heboh Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Changmin yang melihat kelakuan namja –manis- di sebelahnya itu hanya mencibir, "Itu hanya kebetulan."

"Oh, ya? Apa kebetulan aku menang bisa terjadi selama BERKALI-KALI?" tanya Kyuhyun meremehkan dengan penekanan di kata terakhir untuk menyadarkan Changmin.

Changmin yang sadar tengah disindir oleh Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar yang ditirunya dari Yunho, "Baiklah, itu bukan kebetulan. Aku hanya mengalah. Aku tidak tega melihat namja manis sepertimu harus menangis karena kalah bermain dengan namja tampan sepertiku." Bela Changmin dengan menambahkan sedikit gombalan yang dipelajarinya dari Yoochun.

"Kau bercanda?" Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar Changmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Changmin makin memperlebar senyumannya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Makan sudah siap. Sampai kapan kalian akan berdebat disini?" ucapan Junsu berhasil mengagetkan dua makhluk yang tengah berdebat tidak penting dan berhasil membuat Changmin gagal membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Arasseo, aku akan kesana, hyung. Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Junsu keluar dengan bersemangat meninggalkan Changmin sendirian disana.

"Ya! Kyu! Kenapa kau membanting stik PS ku?" teriakan Junsu tidak dibalas oleh Kyuhyun. Dia malah makin bersemangat menarik Junsu. Changmin yang merasa ditinggalkan hanya menghela nafas sebelum menyusul kedua namja dengan kadar kemanisan di ambang batas itu menuju taman.

Jiyoung yang baru saja keluar rumah harus rela matanya menemukan pemandangan yang amat sangat membosankan terjadi lagi di depannya. Pasangan Yunjae sepertinya tidak memiliki rasa lelah sama sekali. Mereka masih 'menikmati' keindahan taman dengan berkejae-kejaran layaknya pasangan dalam film India. Bedanya di film India, mereka berlarian sambil menyanyikan lagu yang tidak Jiyoung mengerti –author pun tidak- dengan suasana yang romantis, sedangkan pasangan Yunjae, mereka berlarian diiringi teriakan membahana dari Jaejoong dengan suasana yang lebih dari 'romantis'. 'Aku bosan.' Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti dalam hitungan ketiga, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENGURUNG KALIAN DI KAMAR YANG SAMA SAMPAI KALIAN BERBAIKAN!" teriak Jiyoung yang berhasil membuat semua mata tertuju padanya (Elahhh kayak miss World). Bahkan pasangan Yunjae mendadak berhenti sebelum Jiyoung memulai hitungannya.

"Joha." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum puas kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ketempat semua temannya berkumpul diikuti oleh pasangan Yunjae.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Jaejoong –yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi dewasa- mengambilkan nasi untuk semua yang ada disana termasuk Yunho.

"Kau terlihat seperti istri yang mengambilkan nasi untuk suami dan anak-anaknya." Goda Yunho yang diabaikan oleh Jaejoong.

Setelah semua mangkuk terisi nasi, satu-persatu mereka mengambil lauk sesuai yang mereka inginkan.

"Woaaahh.. mashita. Aku tidak tahu kau pintar memasak, Jiyoung ssi." Pekik Changmin girang dengan mulut penuh berisi makanan yang masih belum sempat ditelannya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Changmin." Nasehat Jaejoong yang dituruti oleh Changmin.

"Biasa saja. Jaejoong hyung bisa memasak makanan yang lebih enak dari ini." Jiyoung tersenyum kearah Changmin.

"Jinjja?" Changmin menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. "Kau harus memasak untukku, hyung. Harus!" pintanya.

Jaejoong yang melihat antusiasme Changmin hanya terkekeh geli, "Ne. Aku akan memasak untukmu." Janjinya yang membuat Changmin berteriak senang.

"Tidak boleh." Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba membuat sema mata teralih padanya, "Jaejoong tidak boleh memasak untuk Changmin."

"Wae, hyung?" rengek Changmin manja.

"Karena dia harus memasak untukku terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya diktator.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan tidak terima dengan ucapan diktator Yunho.

"Karena aku suamimu dan kau istriku." Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dengan mulut menganga begitu pula yang lainnya.

Perlahan wajah putih bening milik Jaejoong mulai memerah. Dia bergerak gelisah karena salah tingkah, "Sejak kapan? Jangan membuat keputusan sendiri!"

"Wae? Nanti kau juga akan menjadi istriku." Jawab Yunho enteng. "Dan mereka akan jadi anak-anak kita."

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau menjadi anak kalian." Pekik Yoosu dan SeungYoung tidak terima.

"Aku mau jadi anak kalian." Girang Changkyu berkebalikan dengan Yoosu dan SeungYoung.

"Joha. Aku jadi ayah, Jaejoong jadi dan Seunghyun akan menjadi paman dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedangkan Junsu dan Jiyoung akan menjadi bibinya. Dan tidak ada bantahan!" perintah Yunho barusan membuat JaeJiSu yang ingin membantah menjadi terdiam.

"Ne, appa." Girang kedua evil itu lagi.

"Menyebalkan." Gumam ketiga namja yang mendapat peran sebagai yeoja –JaeJiSu- sedangkan namja yang mendapat peran tetap sebagai namja hanya diam menerima keputusan seenaknya yang dibuat Yunho. Toh, mereka tetap menjadi namja, kan?

Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang terkadang suara Changmin yang bermanja pada Jaejoong terdengar yang kemudian disusul dengan geraman yunho yang tidak suka dengan tingkah Changmin.

"Hmm... Jae. Kudengar kau masih punya saudara lagi? Kalau tidak salah dia yeoja dan dia adalah noonamu. Benarkah?" tanya Seunghyun yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Wae? Ku tertarik?" sinis Jiyoung.

"Ani. Aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Seunghyun berusaha sabar dengan tingkah Jiyoung yang makin menyebalkan.

"Ne, aku masih punya saudara. Dia satu-satunya yeoja di keluarga Kim selain eomma. Itu menjadikannya putri satu-satunya dari keluarga Kim." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Oh. Apa dia cantik?" tanya Yoochun. Sifat playboynya mendadak keluar ketika mendengar kata yeoja.

"Dia cantik. Sangat cantik." Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Bisakah kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu?" sinis Yunho.

"Wae?" senyum yang tadinya terkembang di bibir Jaejoong mendadak sirna karena ucapan sinis Yunho.

"Kau hanya boleh tersenyum seperti itu di depanku." Putusnya seenaknya –lagi-.

"NE, ne. Terserah kau saja."

"Joha. Kau benar-benar istri yang patuh."

"Apakah noonamu itu benar-benar sangat cantik, hyung?" tanya Yoochun ingin tahu lebih tentang noona Jaejoong. "Siapa namanya?"

"Ne. Namanya Ahra. Kim Ahra."

"Dia bohong." Jiyoung berujar dengan nada datar sambil mengunyah udang goreng yang dimasaknya sendiri.

"Mwo?" tanya Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"Ahra noona memang cantik. Tetapi dia jadi tidak cantik kalau dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong hyung. Jaejoong hyung lebih cantik darinya. Jauh lebih cantik." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Putri keluarga Kim yang sesungguhnya adalah Jaejoong hyung, bukan Ahra noona." Kali ini Junsu yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

Seunghyun dan Yoochun yang mendenagr ucapan sahabat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong dan menatapnya intens. Wajah putih mulus, hidung mancung, mata doe, bibir penuh berwarna merah cherry, pinggang ramping, dan kulit yang seputih susu. Melihat fakta-fakta tersebut, keduanya tidak menyangkal jika Jaejoong benar-benar seorang putri keluarga Kim.

"Su-ie, Kyunie, Youngie, apa yang kalian katakan? Aku namja dan aku bukan putri, aku adalah pangeran keluarga Kim." Bela Jaejoong tidak terima dengan pernyataan sahabat dan dongsaengnya.

"Itu kenyataan." Jawab ketiganya cuek.

"T-Tapi.."

"Tidak perlu menyangkal, BooJae. Kau memang lebih cocok menjadi seorang putri." Ucapan Yunho memotong kalimat penolakan yang akanJaejoong lontarkan. Kalimt Yunho juga membuat Jaejoong diam tanpa bisa menjawab, "Dan itu sebabnya kau cocok menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku."

Benarkah ucapanmu itu, Yunho? Benarkah kau akan menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai istri dan ibu dari anak-anakmu? Benarkah kau tidak akan tergoda dengan yeoja atau namja lain yang datang menggodamu? Apakah kau akan bertahan dengan keyakinanmu itu smapai nanti? Apakah kau yakin tidak akan berkhianat dengan keyakianmu itu? Ah.. terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh sang takdir. Takdir yang akan menentukan masa depan bagi keduanya. Kini sang takdir mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Memberikan ujian bagi manusia yang belum memilih takdir mereka. Memberikan pilihan bagi kedua insan yang sedang bingung dengan perasaan mereka. Entah mereka akan bersatu atau berpisah, itu tergantung pilihan mereka. Dan itu hanya mereka dan snag takdir yang tahu. Yang kita perlu tahu hanya keyakinan bahwa 'Cinta sejati akan selalu bersatu tidak peduli jarak, waktu dan apapun yang akan memisahkan mereka. Just Keep The Faith'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong, mian jelek. T_T**

**Eotte? Yunjae momentnya udah banyak belum? Menurut Author sendiri sih, masihh dikit (R = kalo udah tau ngapain nanya?!). Mian ne..**

**FF ini jelek ya? buktinya yang review dikit doang. Atau jangan-jangan Yunjae shipper udah ngga ada? Huweee... jangan sampe.. Buat reader ssi, aku orangnya pesimis. Kalo kalian ngga nunjukin respect kalian sama FF ini, aku jadi ragu mau lanjutin FF'a. Seenggaknya review, aku ngga maksa tapi Cuma mau liat respon kalian aja. Cukup satu kata bagus atau jelek ngga apa-apa ko. Ngga usah panjang-panjang kaya rel kereta. Hehe.. tapi terserah reader ssi deh.**

**Hmmm.. atau gini aja, kan banyak reader yang baca make HP dan itu lama buat review. Sampein komentar kalian lewat Fb atau twitter aja.**

**FB : Kei Lee Jungkim**

**Twitter : 2509Lee**

**At last, Makasih buat yang udah review, maaf ngga bisa bales meskipun Cuma dikit reviewnya. Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-follow sama nge-fav. #bow**

**Sekali lagi, mian kalo jelek.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Annyeong.. #lambai2, tampang mewek..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : Opshippers**

**Pairing : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pairing : TOPGD (Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyoung), Yoosu (Park Yoochun x Kim Junsu), and other.**

**Other Cast : Go Ara (yang bener Ara atau Ahra, sih? Author males searching)**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, diri mereka, dan Ent mereka masing-masing. Yang pasti Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho. Seunghyun milik Jiyoung dan Jiyoung milik Seunghyun, KEDUA PASANGAN SALING MEMLIKI #teriakmaketoamasjid**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, and suka-suka reader sekalian aja deh.**

**Warning : YAOI. DLDR. RnR. Typo (s), ngga sempet ngedit.**

**Author's Note : Jangan bash cast yang ada disini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dengan bahasa yang lembut selembut kapas. Pujian apalagi #tampared. BUDAYAKAN REVIEW! HARGAI AUTHOR YANG UDAH BELA-BELAIN BIKIN FF BUAT KALIAN! #capslockjebol. Wookie deh, Kecenglot.**

**Previous Story**

"Dia bohong." Jiyoung berujar dengan nada datar sambil mengunyah udang goreng yang dimasaknya sendiri.

"Mwo?" tanya Yoochun tidka mengerti.

"Ahra noona tidak cantik. Jaejoong hyung lebih cantik darinya. Jauh lebih cantik." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Putri keluarga Kim yang sesungguhnya adalah Jaejoong hyung, bukan Ahra noona." Kali ini Junsu yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

Seunghyun dan Yoochun yang mendenagr ucapan sahabat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong dan menatapnay intens. Wajah putih mulus, hidung mancung, mata doe, bibir penuh berwarna merah cherry, pinggang ramping, dan kulit yang seputih susu. Keduanya tidak menyangkal jika Jaejoong benar-benar seorang putri keluarga Kim.

"Su-ie, Kyunie, Youngie, apa yang kalian katakan? Aku namja dan aku bukan putri, aku adalah pangeran keluarga Kim." Belanya tidak terima dengan pernyataan sahabat dan dongsaengnya.

"Itu kenyataan." Jawab ketiganya cuek.

"T-Tapi.."

"Tidak perlu menyangkal, BooJae. Kau memang lebih cocok menjadi seorang putri." Ucapan Yunho memotong kalimat penolakan yang akanJaejoong lontarkan. Kalimt Yunho juga membuat Jaejoong diam tanpa bisa menjawab, "Dan itu sebabnya kau cocok menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku."

**~ Start Story ~**

**Author PoV**

"Berhenti membual, Jung bodoh!" geram Jaejoong. Dia sudah cukup kesal mendengar ejekan –yang sebenarnya bisa berarti pujian- yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya tidak perlu ditambahkan oleh namja Jung itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya marah padaku? Kenapa kau tidak marah pada yang lainnya?" balas Yunho tidak terima dengan sikap Jaejoong yang terkesan pilih kasih.

"Mereka sahabatku!"

"Aku calon suamimu!"

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Tentu saja aku! Kau tidak dengar?!"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, bodoh!"

"Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh. Kau pikir kau pintar,eoh?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Liar! Aku bahkan lebih jenius darimu!"

"Ho ho... kau bermimpi, ya? Suaraku lebih bagus darimu. Jauh lebih bagus!"

"Hah.. aku lebih pandai menari daripada kau, badan robot!"

"Mwo?!"

"Wae?!"

Kedua namja berbeda kepribadian itu terus berdebat tanpa mempedulikan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang melihat mereka seperti melihat kompetisi badminton. Kepala mereka bergerak ke arah Yunho kemudian berganti ke arah Jaejoong. Jangan lupakan ekspresi konyol yang mereka pasang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Ya! Hentikan kalian berdua!" teriak Jiyoung merasa jengah dengan pertengkaran pasangan Yunjae yang tidak ada akhirnya. Tetapi teriakan Jiyoung tidak membawa pengaruh apapun, nyatanya kedua namja itu masih terus beradu mulut mendebatkan hal-hal yang makin melenceng dari akar perdebatan mereka. Bayangkan saja saat ini mereka mulai membicarakan –mendebatkan- tentang hobi, cita-cita, tipe gadis ideal, dan yang lebih parah adalah motif dan warna celana dalam yang mereka pakai.

"Mungkin kalian memang berjodoh." Ujar Changmin yang tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh Yunjae.

"Apa disini hanya aku saja yang merasa bosan?" tanya Jiyoung yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

Kelima orang disana saling bertatapan sebelum mengedikkan bahu mereka masing-masing, "Kurasa kami juga bosan."

"Geurae, kajja. Sebelum kita mati kebosanan disini." Ajak Changmin yang kemudian diangguki oleh semua yang disana kecuali oleh Yunjae yang masih serius dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Aku bisa menarik lebih banyak perhatian gadis daripada kau!"

"Itu karena kau selalu bertingkah sok keren!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang dimusuhi oleh para gadis!"

"Mereka tidak seperti itu."

"Jinjja? Pernahkah ada seorang gadis yang mengatakan 'Oppa, saranghae. Jadikan aku kekasihmu, jebal!' begitu padamu?"

Jaejoong gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan sinis Yunho, "A-ani. Mungkin mereka belum menyadari kalau aku jauh lebih tampan dari kau!"

"Mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadarinya." Ejek Yunho.

"Wae?!"

"Karena kau memang tidak tampan. Wajahmu itu hanya bisa membuat namja jatuh cinta dan membuat yeoja iri dan memusuhimu."

"Ya!"

"Wae? Apa aku salah? Bukankah selama ini banyak namja yang berusaha mendekatimu?"

"N-ne. Memang seperti itu." Yunho tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "T-tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tampan, kan?"

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh tanyakan pada saha..batku. Eoh? Mereka kemana?" Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan teman-temannya tapi nihil. Teman-temannya tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Aish.. mungkin mereka sudah masuk. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Mereka pasti bosan melihatmu yang selalu mengagguku! Pergi kau! Dasar beruang mesum!" bentak Jaejoong lalu berlari memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

**Author PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

"Jinjja? Pernahkah ada seorang gadis yang mengatakan 'Oppa, saranghae. Jadikan aku kekasihmu, jebal!' padamu?" ejekku sambil menirukan nada suara yeoja yang biasa menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Kalau boleh kukatakan, mereka itu menyebalkan dan tidak tahu malu. Membuatku muak saja. Benar-benar bukan tipeku.

Kulihat Jaejoong gelagapan mendengar pertanyaanku, "A-ani. Mungkin mereka belum menyadari kalau aku jauh lebih tampan dari kau!" jawabnya gugup membuatku tertawa geli dalam hati. Namja ini entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa. Hal yang jarang kulakukan dulu.

"Mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadarinya." Ejekku lagi masih terus berusaha memancing amarahnya.

"Wae?!"

"Karena kau memang tidak tampan. Wajahmu itu hanya bisa membuat namja jatuh cinta dan membuat yeoja iri dan memusuhimu." Aku melihat dia membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu kearahku.

"Ya!"

"Wae? Apa aku salah? Bukankah selama ini banyak namja yang berusaha mendekatimu?" entah kenapa hatiku terasa panas saat mengucapkan fakta yang satu ini. Ingin rasanya aku menghajar mereka yang berani mendekati Jaejoong.

"N-ne. Memang seperti itu." aku tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "T-tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tampan, kan?"

"Jinjja?" tanyaku meragukan keyakinannya. Hei.. ayolah, siapapun tahu betapa cantiknya kau, Kim!

"Tentu. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh tanyakan pada saha..batku. Eoh? Mereka kemana?" Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Begitupun aku yang juga merasa bingung dengan teman-temanku yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Kami mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru taman, tapi nihil. Teman-teman kami tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Aish.. mungkin mereka sudah masuk. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Mereka pasti bosan melihat kau selalu mengagguku! Pergi kau! Dasar beruang mesum!" bentak Jaejoong yang membuatku kaget sebelum berlari memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Apa-apaan ekspresi kesalnya tadi itu? Bibir ter-pout dan pipi menggembung imut. Oh.. adakah orang yang lebih baik dari Jaejoong saat melakukan itu? Ah.. Oh.. Apa dia berniat menggodaku? Kenapa dia menampilkan ekspresi semenggemaskan itu? pantas saja banyak namja yang terfoda olehnya. Tidak akan ada namja yang tahan jika disuguhkan dengan ekspresi menggemaskan seperti itu.

Memikirkan tentang hal itu membuatku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa kehilangan kontrol atas diriku saat aku berada di dekat Jaejoong. Aku seolah mabuk saat tanpa sengaja mencium wanginya saat kami berpapasan. Dan demi Tuhan, itu membuatku tidak tahan untuk menerkamnya disaat itu juga.

Dan yang lebih parah, jantungku akan bekerja lebih cepat saat kami berdekatan bahkan saat melihatnya dari jauh. Tanpa kusadari mataku akan bergerak untuk mencari keberadaannya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama dan tidak susah untuk menemukannya, karena dia –Kim Kaejoong- akan selalu terlihat mencolok karena keindahannya saat berada diantara yang lain. Aku juga tanpa sadar selalu memujinya seperti yang baru saja kulakukan. Bibir ini juga akan melukiskan senyum saat aku menemukannya bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya. Hatiku akan menghangat saat melihat dia berada dalam jarak pandangku dan dalam jangkauanku.

Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan. Meskipun aku tidak pernah merasakan yang persis seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi aku pernah mendengar dari cerita temanku. Yang membuatku merasa aneh adalah, kenapa harus dengan Jaejoong? Jaejoong itu namja dan aku juga namja. Perasaan ini salah. Atau mungkin ini hanya sekedar perasaan senang untuk menggodanya? Memang ada perasaan seperti itu? Anggap saja ada (huuu...Maksa! -_-q).

Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus bisa mencegah perasaan ini terus tumbuh. Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki. Aku adalah anak dari keluarga terhormat. Pewaris tunggal Jung Corp. Apa kata teman-temanku nanti? Belum lagi orang tuaku pasti tidak akan mengijinkan itu terjadi. Mereka pasti akan sangat malu nantinya. Aku harus segera mencari gadis yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari Jaejoong. Harus!

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Yunho berlari mengikuti Jaejoong setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Keduanya membuka pintu bersamaan dan menemukan sahabat-sahabat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali tertawa geli.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"Dan aku juga." Tambah Yunho mendukung kekesalan Jaejoong.

Keenam namja disana sontak menghentikan tawa mereka dan menoleh dengan tatapan datar kearah dua namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin datar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian pikir kami tidak bosan berdiam diri disana melihat kalian berdua beradu mulut?" sinis Changmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, "Kenapa kalian tidak melerai kami?" tanya Yunho berusaha membela diri.

"Kami sudah berusaha melerai kalian tapi kalian TIDAK mendengarkan." Geram Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dirinya –dan kelima namja lainnya- disalahkan.

"Ahh... Jinjja? Hahaha.. sudahlah, lebih baik masalah itu tidak usah dibahas. Iya, kan? Hahaha.." Jaejoong tertawa hambar yang hanya mendapat balasan tatapan datar dari teman-temannya sebelum mereka kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Emm.. bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak untuk makan siang kita nanti?" tawar Jaejoong berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-temannya. Dan umpan Jaejoong berhasil. Kelima, ani keenam namja -karena Yunho juga ikut- bersorak dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia terutama si Food Monster, Shim Changmin.

"Jinjja, hyung? Wooaaaaa.. daebak!" teriak Changmin.

"Kalian ingin makan apa?" tanya Jaejoong bersemangat melihat keantusiasan semua yang disana.

"Aku ingin Jjajangmyeon, Ddeokkbokki, Seondubu Jigae, Japchae, Sup Kimchi, Samgyaetang (?), dan semua yang bisa kau masak, hyung." Teriak Changmin amtusias menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sedangkan namja lainnya hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Sebanyka itu? kau yakin akan menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Changmin sambil menepuk dada merasa bangga dengan dirinya.

"Kau yakin? Sebenarnya ini perut atau kantung Doraemon, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi kali ini sambil menusuk-nusuk perut Changmin dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Changmin berteriak kegelian.

"Aku yakin. Dan tentu saja ini perut." Sungut Changmin kesal menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang sekarang malah menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Lagipula kau pikir Jae hyung itu restaurant, bisa kau pesani sebanyak itu?"

"Kan Jaejoong hyung sendiri yang menawarkan. Apa salahnya kalau aku memanfaatkan tawarannya dengan sebaik mungkin?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Kyunie."

"Lihat! Jaejoong hyung yang akan memasak saja tidak protes, kenapa jadi kau yang kesal?"

"Aish.. terserah kau sajalah!"

Yoosu dan SeungYoung hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat perdebatan kedua magnae itu. 'Sepertinya akan ada pasangan adu mulut yang baru.' Mungkin begitulah isi pikiran mereka.

"Jja. Sekarang saatnya untuk kalian berdua mengerjakan tugas kalian!" Jiyoung menarik tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong kearah ruang tamu yang kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

**Skip Time**

"Huaahh... hyung aku lapar~" rengek Changmin.

"Diam kau, Food Monster." Geram Kyuhyun yang bosan mendengar rengekan Changmin yang tidak berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan 6 potong roti dan 3 gelas jus untukmu sendiri. Dan kau masih bisa berkata lapar?" sinis Kyuhyun lagi.

"Itu hanya cukup untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya, Kyu."

"Dasar perut karet."

"Sudahlah. Jangan mendebatku. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat denganmu."

Ya, sejak tadi pasangan adu mulut yang baru itu tidak berhenti berdebat. Ada saja hal yang mereka perdebatkan mulai dari yang tidak penting sampai yang paling tidak penting untuk dibahas.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku akan memasak untuk kalian. Sebentar lagi adalah jam makan siang." Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

"Kubantu, hyung." Jiyoung hendak berdiri sebelum suara Jaejoong menginterupsinya.

"Ani. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri saja. Kau sudah memasak untuk sarapan tadi."

"Gwaenchanna, hyung."

"Ani. Kau juga tamu disini. Jadi, tetap ditempatmu, Kwon Jiyoung!" Jiyoung kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Jika Jaejoong menyebutnya dengan nama lengkap, maka Jaejoong sedang berada dalam mode tidak dapat dan tidak mau dilawan.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding game?" ajak Changmin yang langsung disetujui oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. bagaimana dengan tugasku?" gumam Junsu lirih.

Yoochun yang mendengar gumaman Junsu kontan tersenyum. Bukan Yooochun jika tidak bisa memanfaatkan peluang yang ada, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarimu?" tawar Yoochun. "Aku juga seorang composer lagu, sama seperti Jiyoung. Meskipun tidak sehebat dia." Tambah Yoochun begitu melihat keraguan di wajah Junsu.

"Ah, jinjja? Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil buku yang tidak sempat kubawa di kamarku. Hyung bisa menungguku di perpustakaan. Tempatnya disana." Junsu menunjuk sebuah pintu kemudian berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Yoochun sendiri berjalan kearah ruangan yang tadi ditunjuk Junsu dan menunggu bebek manisnya di sofa panjang yang ada disana.

Sekarang diruang tamu hanya tersisa dua orang namja, yaitu Jiyoung dan Seunghyun. Mereka berdua hanya diam serius dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kadang mereka saling melirik untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh satu sama lain.

Seunghyun memasukkan ponsel yang sejak tadi menjadi fokusnya kedalam saku jaket. Dia mendekati Jiyoung dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Mau kemana?" Seunghyun menangkap lengan Jiyoung yang hendak meninggalkannya kemudian menarik lengan kurus itu pelan hingga Jiyoung kembali duduk disebelahnya (ribet amat?!).

"Kurasa ini saatnya untuk kita memperbaiki semuanya." Pinta Seunghyun, "Kuharap kau mau menerimaku kembali."

Jiyoung diam dan memejamkan matanya untuk menentukan jawaban apa yang harus dia pilih, "Baiklah. Untuk sekarang mungkin aku tidak bisa menerimamu, tapi lakukan apapun untuk membuatku menerimamu kembali. Kalau kau berhasil membuatku tersentuh, aku akan menerimamu kembali, hyung." Jawab Jiyoung yang berhasil membuat Seunghyun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Jiyoung erat.

"Lepas!"

"Ani. Aku masih ingin memelukmu seperti ini." Jawab Seunghyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Jiyoung.

"Terserah." Pasrah Jiyoung tidak peduli. Padahal dia tengah tersenyum dengan pipi memerah saat ini.

Apa kalian merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupa? Atau mungkin seseorang? Mari kita cek, Jaejoong sedang memasak di dapur, Changkyu sedang berteriak sambil menekan-nekan dengan brutal tombol stik d depan televisi yang menayangkan adegan pertempuran, Yoosu sedang belajar di perpustakaan, Seungyoung sedang berpelukan di ruang tamu. Lalu kemanakan perginya Yunho?

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" geram Jaejoong menunjuk hidung seorang namja yang duduk santai di pantry.

"Wae? Apa kau terganggu? Aku kan hanya duduk dsini." Bela namja itu tidak mau disalahkan.

"Tentu saja aku terganggu, Jung bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Oh uh Oh.. ternyata uri appa sedang menemani –mengganggu menurut Jaejoong- uri eomma yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Kau hanya perlu memasak dengan tenang. Anggap saja aku tidak ada disini."

"Arasseo!" Jaejoong yang geram segera membalikkan badan membelakangi Yunho.

Takk.. tak.. takk takk takkkkk..

Jaejoong memotong bahan-bahan sup dengan kekuatan penuh hingga menimbulkan suara keras pisau yang beradu dengan talenan. Kalau seandainya sayuran itu bisa berekspresi dan berbicara layaknya manusia, mereka akan menangis pilu dan berteriak kesakitan karena tingkah brutal Jaejoong yang tidak biasa.

"Kau bisa mematahkan talenan itu kalau kau memotong sayuran seperti itu, Jae." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang semakin bringas menyiksa sayuran-sayurannya.

"Kau bahkan memotong bahan-bahannya dengan tidak beraturan."

"Terserahku, kenapa kau yang mengatur?" sentak Jaejoong geram.

"Aku tidak mengatur. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

TAK.. Crashh...

"Awww... aish." Jaejoong yang merasa tidak bisa membalas ucapan Yunho kembali melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sayuran didepannya. Saking kesalnya dia tidak sadar bahwa tangannya berada dekat sekali dengan sasarannya –sayuran- dan membuatnya tanpa sengaja melukai jari telunjuknya.

"Aww.. appo, aish.." Jaejoong mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada jarimu, eoh?" teriak Yunho tanpa sadar kemudian menarik Jaejoong ke tempat mencuci piring dan membilas luka Jaejoong dengan air yang mengucur dari kran.

"Ashh.. perih, Yun." Ringis Jaejoong membuat Yunho segera menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong dari air dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"M-m-mwo haneungeoya?" tanya Jaejoong gugup berusaha mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dari dalam mulut Yunho tapi Yunho menahannya. "Keluarkan. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Ani. Dengan ludah orang lain itu lebih baik." Jawab Yunho dengan jari Jaejoong yang masih bersarang di dalam bibir hatinya. Jaejoong merasakan sensasi geli pada jarinya yang kemudian menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat Yunho berbicara.

"Kau dapat informasi itu darimana?" tanya Jaejoong setengah tidak percaya dengan pendapat Yunho.

"Dari penelitianku sendiri."

"Ya!" Jaejoong menarik jarinya tiba-tiba membuat Yunho kaget dan mengigit jari Jaejoong tepat di lukanya tanpa sengaja hingga membuat Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan (ribet deh!).

"Aish.. kau menggigit jariku.." rengek Jaejooong manja dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Maski dia melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja, dia berhasil membuat Yunho tercengang. Demi Tuhan! Ini pertama kalinya Yunho mendengar Jaejoong merengek padanya. Biasanya namja itu akan berbicara sinis atau membentaknya untuk menunjukkan ke-manly-annya.

"Kau yang membuatku kaget. Mian, aku tidak sengaja." Yunho kembali mengulum jari Jaejoong lembut membuat kalimat pedas yang tadi hendak Jaejoong lontarkan kembali ditelannya.

"Ne. Gwaenchanna." Dan inilah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho tercengang untuk kedua kalinya. Biasanya Jaejoong akan membentaknya jika dia melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun itu.

"Kau tidak marah?" Yunho mengeluarkan jari Jaejoog saat merasa tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar dari luka Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan menuju lemari P3K yang terletak di atas kulkas dan mengambil plester untuk membalut luka Jaejoong.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong.

"Ani. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku bukan anak TK." Jaejoong menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Aish.. kemarikan!" Jaejoong yang dibentak Yunho mulai menunjuukan tangannya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya membiarkan Yunho menempelkan plester di lukanya.

"Sakit sakit, pergilah. Jangan ganggu BooJaeJoongie lagi." Bisik Yunho lembut yang kemudian diikuti dengan kecupan ringan di luka Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri yang melihat perlakuan Yunho padanya hanya bisa berblushing ria.

"Sudahlah, aku akan melanjutkan masakku."

"Kubantu. Biar aku saja yang memotong sayurnya." Usul Yunho, "Diam! Aku tidak ingin menerima resiko tanganmu terluka lagi kalau kau memaksakan dirimu untuk melakukannya." Tambah Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya ingin melancarkan protes.

"Aish, arasseo. Arasseo. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau!" pasrah Jaejoong akhirnya yang menghasilkan senyum kemenangan dibibir hati Yunho.

**Skip Time**

Jaejoong dan Yunho mulai menata makanan di atas meja. Mereka memasak 4 jenis makanan yaitu Ddeokbeokki, Jjajangmyeon, Samgyetang, dan Japchae.

"CHINGUDEUL..! MAKANAN SUDAH SIAAAAPPP!" teriak Jaejoong –kelewat- bersemangat memanggil teman-temannya.

"Teriakanmu benar-benar mengerikan." Rutuk Yunho sambil mengelus-elus telinganya yang sedikit berdengung.

"Kalau tidak begini, mereka tidak akan dengar." Jawab Jaejoong cuek mengacuhkan Yunho yang sudah menggerutu tidak jelas dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Yunho yang biasanya.

Suara langkah kaki yang berlarian terdengar begitu ribut dari ruang tamu.

"Huwaaaa... Makaaaannn.." teriak Changmin yang pertama kali datang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang memajukan bibirnya dengan sedikit mengumpat kesal.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tanyakan saja pada Food monster idiot itu!" kesal Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi sebelah kursi Jaejoong. Kyuhyun kembali bersungut-sungut kesal saat Yunho mengusirnya dari tempat duduknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di dekat Changmin.

"Kau apakan Kyuhyun, Min?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Changmin sebenarnya malas menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab juga karena Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan cepat- jawab- pertanyaannya- atau- kau- tahu- akibatnya.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya sampai terjatuh."

"Tidak ada orang yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan temannya kemudan berkata, 'rasakan kau, jangan coba-coba mendahuluiku kalau tentang makanan. Karena aku tidak akan mau kalah.. hahaha..'" Kyuhyun menirukan cara Changmin mengatakannya dengan sempurna lengkap dengan evilsmirk yang ditunjukkan Changmin tadi.

"Omoo.. benarkah seperti itu, Min?"

Changmin menunduk kemudian mengangguk bersalah. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"Cepat minta maaf pada Kyuhyun!" perintah Jaejoong persis seorang eomma.

"Ne, eomma. Mianhae, Kyu." Sesal Changmin yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padannya.

"Mana yang lainnya?"

"Kami disini, hyung." Jawaban Seunghyun mewakili keempat namja yang baru memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Duduklah." Perintah Yunho yang dituruti oleh semua temannya.

Baru saja mereka hendak makan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka, "Kalian sedang... Oh, ada tamu rupanya. Annyeong Kim Ahra imnida."

"Oh, annyeong." Jawab tamu Jaejoong serentak kecuali Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung yang memang sudah sering bertemu dengan si sulung Kim.

"Noona baru pulang?" tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Ahra yang entah kenapa terdengar sinis di telinga mereka semua.

"Ani. Apa noona mau ikut makan bersama?" tawar Jaejoong mengacuhkan nada sinis yang tadi dilontarkan Ahra kepadanya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap noonanya yang memang tidak sungkan untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Jaejoong.

Ahra ingin menolak tawaran Jaejoong tapi saat matanya menatap sosok namja yang berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong, Ahra otomatis mengangguk dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Ah, joha. Duduk disini noona."

"Ne." Ahra mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yunho. Jadi, saat ini Yunho duduk diantara Ahra dan Jaejoong.

"Itadakimasu." Teriak Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang entah kenapa sama-sama menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Kalian kompak sekali. Benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga sungguhan." Komentar Yoochun membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah. Tidak baik berbicara saat makan." Lerai Yunho yang membuat meja makan itu kembali hening hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring. Sesekali terdengar teriakan Changmin yang ingin tambah dan pekikan tidak pecaya dari sebagian namja disana melihat nafsu makan Changmin. Dia bahkan sudah menghabiskan 3 mangku nasi dan dia masih ingin tambah. Benat-benar pecinta makanan sejati.

Setelah makan siang, mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu begitupun dengan Ahra yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau noona juga anak jurusan seni."

"Aku dua tahun diatasmu. Wajar kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Aish.. itu mungkin karena noona memang tidak terkenal." Ejek yunho.

"Ya! Jangan asal bicara. Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu ada kau di jurusan seni."

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama tidak terkenal." Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat keduanya tertawa lebar. Entah apa yang lucu.

Kedua namja dan yeoja yang baru kenal itu terus saja berbincang tanpa menyadari aura gelap mulai menguar dari seorang namja cantik yang sedang membolak-balikkan buku disana. Jaejoong yang merasa bosan dengan obrolan keduanya bediri dan menghadap Yunho yang langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Waeyo, Jae?" tanya Yunho bingung melihat Jaejoong yang melihatnya dengan tatapan emosi. Dia merasa dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tadi.

"Kau tahu apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Jaejoong yang dibalas kernyitan bingung di dahi Yunho karena pertanyaan Jaejoong yang dinilainya tidak bermutu, "Kau kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kutekankan sekali lagi, untuk megerjakan tugas KITA berdua. Bukan untuk menggoda kakak perempuanku."

Yunho yang mendengar kalimat Jaejoong hanya menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, "Hehe.. mian. Salahkan noonamu ini yang memiliki wajah cantik sehingga aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya." Gombal Yunho yang membuat Ahra tersipu sedangkan Jaejoong menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Dasar playboy cap beruang mesum. Sudahlah lakukan apapun sesukamu! Aku tidak akan mengurusimu lagi!" kesal Jaejoong sebelum berbalik kembali ketempatnya.

"Kau terdengar seperti yeoja yang cemburu melihat namjachingunya dekat dengan yeoja lain, Jae." Ujar Yunho agak keras.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Baiklah, noona. Kurasa teman satu kelompokku yang cantik itu sedang kesal. Lebih baik aku menghampirinya. Noona bisa menghubungiku jika noona butuh teman."

Jaejoong mencibir mendengar perkataan Yunho yang terdengar seperti seorang yang tidak laku sedang mempromosikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menampilkan ekspresi masam di wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau disini?! Pergi sana!"

"Aish.. Kau pemarah sekali." Gerutu Yunho, "Dan kalau boleh kubilang, noonamu cantik." Godanya yang dibalas lirikan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Siapapun akan terlihat cantik dimatamu. Jangankan yeoja, anak kucing pun kau anggap secantik bidadari! Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Hmm.. arasseo. Ah, ne! Aku hampir lupa, aku ingin memberitahu pesan yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Yoo saenim. Beliau menyuruh kita untuk melakukan survei di desa-desa kecil untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh mereka mengenal musik. Aku meminta kalian diberi ijin untuk ikut dan Yoo Saenim mengijinkan." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar yang membuat namja disana bersorak gembira kecuali Junsu.

"Kau juga, Suie." Tanbah Yunho yang tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Junsu.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata berbinar menatap Yunho, "Jinjja, hyung?" tanyanya memastikan yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Yunho. Junsu pun ikut melompat-lompat bersama Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, dan Jiyoung.

"Kalian kekanakan sekali." Sinis Ahra.

"Kami memang kekanakan karena kami masih muda. Kau mau apa, gadis tua?!" sinis Kyuhyun pedas membuat Jaejoong melotot kaget begitu juga dengan Yunho dan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar magnae setan!" bentak Ahra.

"Aku yang magnae disini, jangan sampai salah sebut lagi! Dasar orang tua pikun." Sinis Jiyoung membantu Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua –Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun- memang tidak bisa akrab dengan Ahra behkan terkesan seperti anjing dan kucing. Duo magnae usil ini juga selalu menemukan cara untuk membuat Ahra kesal.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyunie, Jiyoungie. Maafkan mereka, noona." Jaejoong menghentikan adu mulut yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi antara Jiyoung, Kyuhyun, dan Ahra yang sering terjadi.

"Terserah kalian saja." Ahra melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas, "Katakan pada appa dan eomma aku pergi mengerjakan tugas dirumah temanku dan menginap dirumah Jihye. Dan lagi aku membawa mobil." Tambah Ahra kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

"Bukankah appa dan eomma tidak pulang sekarang? Benarkan Junsu-ie?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junsu meminta kepastian dari adiknya.

"Ne. Tadi appa mengirimiku pesan. Jaejoong hyung juga mendapat pesan. Noona lupa?" tanya Junsu yang dibalas gelengan dari Ahra meskipun yeoja itu tetap membelakangi mereka.

"Mereka kemana?"

"Jepang. Menemui klien, kata appa." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Noona benar-benar lupa?" tanya Junsu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ani. Jangankan lupa, tahu saja tidak."

Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya memandang Ahra dengan ekspresi bingung. 'Kenapa appa dan eomma tidak memberitahu Ahra noona?' mungkin begitulah pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di benak mereka.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan tugas kita. Jangan hanya melihat noonaku seperti itu! Kau seperti ahjuhi-ahjusshi mesum, Jung!" bentak jaejoong sambil menarik telinga Yunho keras membuat Yunho berteriak kesakitan.

"Aish..Kau kasar sekali!" umpat Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali fokus pada buku dihadapannya. Yunho makin kesal melihat Jaejoong yang mengacuhkannya.

"Berhenti menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek rematik, Jung! Gerutuanmu tidak akan membuat tugas ini cepat selesai!" kesal Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat Yunho bungkam dan membuka buku yang tadi disodorkan Jaejoong.

Suasana ruang tamu itu berubah tenang. Yunho dan Jaejoong tenggelam dalam kegiatan membaca mereka sesekali tangan mereka bergerak menulis sesuatu yang penting menurut mereka. Sedangkan namja lainnya duduk terkantuk-kantuk di tempat mereka.

"Huwaaaahhhhh... aku bosaaaaannnn...!" teriak Changmin melengking membuat semua yang disana terperanjat. Bahkan Ahra yang menuruni tangga hampir terpeleset karena teriakan dahsyat Changmin.

"Ya!" teriak Ahra. "Kau berisik sekali!"

"Aku kan hanya bosan." Acuh Changmin.

"Kau berisik sekali, Tiang!" desis Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah, Caramel Macchiato."

"Apa-apaan panggilanmu itu?!"

Mengacuhkan perdebatan tidak penting antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Jaejoong malah memperhatikan Ahra yang kembali berjalan menuruni tangga, "Noona belum berangkat?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Pasalnya ini sudah 45 menit berlalu sejak Ahra masuk kamarnya setelah mengatakan akan pergi keluar.

"Menurutmu?" sinis Ahra. "Aku berangkat." Pamitnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi belajar?" tanya Jiyong dingin. Jaejoong yang merasa sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Tentu saja. Ada masalah?"

"Ani. Hanya saja apa kau tidak takut kepanasan keluar dengan baju seperti itu?" Jiyoung melihat penampilan Ahra dari atas kebawah. Dress 10 cm diatas lutut tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada yang lumayan rendah berwarna merah darah. "Apa noona tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli baju sampai-sampai noona membeli baju kekurangan bahan seperti itu?" sindir Jiyoung dengan muka polosnya yang lucu.

"Apa maksudmu?!." Tanya Ahra tidak terima dengan ucapan Jiyoung.

"Daripada ingin belajar bersama kau lebih terlihat seperti yeoja yang ingin pergi ke club malam. Bukankah ini masih terlalu siang untuk pergi ketempat seperti itu?" Sinis Kyuhyun mengungkapkan pendapatnya yag tidak kalah pedas dengan Jiyoung. Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas ketika Kyuhyun makin memperpanas suasana dengan ucapan pedasnya.

"Sudahlah. Kau cantik dengan dress itu, noona. Semoga noona dapat mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Hati-hati di jalan, noona." Jaejoong yang melihat wajah merah –karena marah- noonanya memutuskan untuk melerai pertengkaran ketiganya sebelum benar-benar memanas.

"Aku pergi.!" Jaejoong menghela nafas lega melihat Jessica yang memilih berbalik dan pergi daripada meladeni ucapan pedas kedua sahabatnya.

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap kedua sahabatnya yang memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa. Melihat Jaejoong yang menatap tajam kearah mereka, keduanya membalas dengan tatapan –apa- ada- yang- kesalahan- yang- kami- lakukan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berkata pedas kepada Ahra noona?" geram Jaejoong melihat ekspresi yang dongsaengnya itu tampilkan benar-benar jauh dari yang diharapkannya. Apalagi saat melihat kedua dongsaengnya itu menggeleng dengan wajah polos, kekesalannya makin berlipat ganda.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kalian dan Ahra noona? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah bisa akur dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini hanya bisa dipendamnya terlontar juga.

"Molla. Aku hanya merasa tidak suka padanya." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak masuk akal.

"Aku juga merasa tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya." Jawab Jiyoung lebih tidak masuk akal.

"Apa yang salah dengan noonaku? Kurasa dia baik-baik saja."

"Ne. Dia juga cantik." Jawab Yunho menguatkan pendapat Jaejoong yang malah mendapat deathglare dari Jaejoong, "Wae? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Salahmu adalah karena kau berbicara. Diamlah sebelum aku mengambil bibirmu dan melemparkannya pada Jiji." Bentak Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho memiliki ide untuk menggoda Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau mengambilnya? Kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin kau mengambilnya dengan bibirmu."

Ctakk..

"Aww.. appo! Kenapa kau melempar kepalaku?!" kesal Yunho yang mendapatkan lemparan penghapus di kepalanya. Dia mendeathglare YooMinHyun dan JunKyuYoung yang tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat mereka serentak menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Supaya otakmu menjadi bersih dan tidak melulu berpikiran mesum!"

"Kau memang barbar! Untung saja bibirmu manis." umpat Yunho yang diakhiri dengan pujian yang menjurus kearah mesum –menurut Jaejoong-.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara hal-hal yang aneh, aku tidak segan-segan melempar asbak ini ke kepala kecilmu itu!" ancam Jaejoong membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk diam.

Melihat Yunho tidak lagi melakukan kekacauan, Jaejoong kembali memusatkan perhatian kearah dongsaengnya, "Aku minta kalian jangan membuat Ahra noona kesal lagi. Dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun pada kalian."

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi kami tidak janji."

"Ya! Wae?"

"Salahkan saja mukanya yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Mwo?!"

"Pentingkah kalian membahas ini?" tanya Yoochun sarkastis. Kegiatannya yang mengajari Junsu cukup terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat Jaejoong, Jiyoung, dan Kyuhyun.

"Daripada mengurusi hal tidak penting seperti itu, lebih baik kita mendiskusikan ke desa mana kita akan melakukan survei." Usul Seunghyun yang sejak tadi diam memainkan ponselnya. Usul Seunghyun ini diamini oleh Changmin yang sejak tadi juga terdiam.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun tentang noonamu, hyung. Wajahnya memang menyebalkan dan kurasa ku juga tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Ungkap Changmin kemudan ber-evil smirk dengan Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung. Baiklah, kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam otak evil ketiga magnae itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap noonanya cukup sabar menghadapi musuhnya yang kini bertambah satu orang dan tidak lebih baik dari Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu ini penting dan kalian ingin mendengarnya atau tidak. Kalau boleh berpendapat, kurasa aku juga tidak menyukainya." Seunghyun ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya membuat Jaejoong kesal setengah mati.

"Apa yang salah dengan kalian semua? Kau!Yoochun-ah! Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga tidak menyukai noonaku?" tanya Jaejoong pada satu-satunya namja yang belum mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Molla. Tapi kalau boleh kuberitahu, baru kali ini aku tidak berminat untuk menggoda wanita yang ada di depanku." Jabar Yoochun.

"Itu artinya kau tidak menyukainya, hyung." Changmin memperjelas maksud ucapan Yoochun dengan senyum kemenangan membuat wajah Jaejoong makin masam.

"Terserah kalian saja!" pasrah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku?" kesal Yunho merasa tersisihkan.

"Tanpa bertanya, aku sudah tahu jawabnmu." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Wah.. kau hebat sekali bisa memahami hatiku. Mungkin kita memang berjodoh." Goda Yunho sambil tersenyum miring kearah Jaejoong.

"Diam atau ancamanku menjadi kenyataan." Desis Jaejoong sambil mengangkat asbak di depannya tinggi-tinggi. Terdengar tidak peduli tapi wajahnya memerah parah.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu kapan kalian akan berhenti memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tapi kurasa lebih baik kita segera memulai diskusi kita sebelum hari makin malam." Ke-tujuh namja disana berbarengan melihat kearah jam yang tergantung di dinding dan betapa kagetnya mereka menemukan jarum jam menunjuk kearah jam 5 dan jarum panjang mengarah pada angka 2. Berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat? Begitulah pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benak mereka.

"Kurasa desa Maehwa bukan pilihan yang buruk." Usul Changmin.

"Ne. Aku setuju dengan namja tiang ini." Jawab Kyuhyun. Akhirnya kedua namja ini memiliki kesamaan pendapat.

"Bolehkah aku memberi usul juga?" tanya Junsu ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau bagian dari survei ini juga." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Dia mengerti perasaan Junsu yang merasa minder karena dia adalah satu-satunya mahasiswa semester satu disana. Yunho tidak berkedip melihat senyum tulus Jaejoong.

"Pulau Jeju?" usul Yoochun.

"Terlalu mainstream."

"Jangho?" usul Junsu.

"Terlalu banyak wisatawan asing." Timpal Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Daraengi Village? Disana hampir semua penduduknya adalah petani, kurasa musik hampir tidak dikenal disana. Jadi, kemungkinan besar kehadiran kita disana bisa memberikan suasana yang berbeda untuk mereka. Lagipula disana ada teman orang tuaku. Dia juga memiliki penginapan. Jadi kita tidak perlu mencari penginapan lagi." Usul Seunghyun.

"Setuju!" teriak ketujuh namja lainnya semangat.

"Aku akan meminta eomma memesankan kamar untuk kita."

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Eodi?" tanyanya.

"Membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti. Wae?"

"Kutemani."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Yunho segera menari Jaejoong keluar sebelum Jaejoong kembali menolak.

Keduanya sudah sampai di Minimarket. Kini keduanya ada di bagian bahan makanan dengan Yunho yang mendorong troli mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan di depannya sedang memilih-milih bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan.

"Aku butuh sayur." Jaejoong kembali berjalan kearah rak yang penuh dengan sayuran. Yunho dibelakangnya hanya mengikuti Jaejoong dengan tatapan kagum. Bagaimana bisa namja bisa begitu paham dengan urusan dapur.

"Yang ini atau yang ini?" Jaejoong menimang-nimang sayuran yang ada di tangan kanan dan kirinya, "Maenurutmu yang ini atau yang ini, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong berbalik kearah Yunho. Yunho yang daritadi melihat kearah lain sontak menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan dahi mengernyit dengan tatapan kau- bertanya- padaku- membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Yunho mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong disana.

"Yang ini atau yang ini?" Jaejoong menunjukkan sayuran ditangannya kearah Yunho.

"Kenapa kau harus bingung? Beli saja keduanya." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. untuk apa membeli sayur terlalu banyak? Untuk disimpan pun percuma. Sayur yang terlalu lama disimpan rasanya sudah tidak enak lagi. Jadi yang mana?" desak Jaejoong lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Yunho menunjuk sayuran yang ada di tangan kiri Jaejoong.

Jajoong menimbang sebentar pilihan Yunho kemudian menggeleng, "Biasanya aku akan sial jika mengikutimu. Jadi aku memilih ini saja." Jaejoong meletakkan sayur di tangan kanannya kedalam troli dan yang lainnya dikembalikannya ke tempatnya semula.

"Ya! Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya? Dan lagi apa itu, kau akan sial jika mengikutiku."

"Memang benar begitu." Jawab Jaejoong acuh sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang menggerutu di belakangnya, " Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Cepat kemari!" Yunho kembali mendorong trolinya saat Jaejoong menegurnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju rak buah. Jaejoong memasukkan buah apel, jeruk, kiwi dan lain-lain, "Kau ingin buah apa?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

"Strawberry." Jawab Yunho singkat. Dia masih merasa kesal kepada Jaejoong.

"Arasseo. Anggap saja sebagai wujud permintaan maaf dariku." Jaejoong memasukkan dua kotak buah strawberry kedalam troli.

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Kajja kita ke kasir." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli camilan dulu? Uri aegya pasti suka." Usul Yunho menghentikan langkah Jaejoong.

"Uri aegya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Sejak kapan dia punya anak dengan Yunho?

"Changmin dan Kyuhyun." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan bibir membulat mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Eotte? Kajja?" Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju stand camilan.

"Camilan tidak terlalu baik untuk pertumbuhan mereka, Yun."

"Tapi mereka suka, BooJaeJoongie." Bujuk Yunho.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak banyak. Hanya untuk menyenangkan uri aegya." Bujuk Yunho lagi.

"Ta..."

"Sudahlah, nak. Benar kata suamimu. Meskipun tidak sehat, tapi sesekali kita sebagai orang tua harus membelikan mereka camilan." Ibu-ibu disebelah Jaejoong menyela ucapan Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Perlahan wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar ahjumma itu mengatakan bahwa Yunho adalah suaminya.

"Kau dengar, Boo. Ahjumma ini saja setuju. Ayolah, Boo. Hanya sedikit. Mereka ada enam orang, masing-masing anak paling banyak akan menghabiskan 2 atau 3 bungkus."

"Mwo?! Kalian sudah memiliki 6 anak?! Aigooo.. anak muda jaman sekarang." Ahjumma itu membulatkan matanya dan mengeleng-gekengkan kepalanya kaget mendengar kalimat Yunho yang memang ambigu.

"Ani. Bukan begitu."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu malu. Wajahmu sampai memerah begitu." Goda Ahjumma itu. "Ireumi mwoeyo?"

"Naega? Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya kearah sang ahjumma.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho imnida." Yunho juga membungkukkan badannya setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi. Kau cantik dan suamimu tampan. Oh.. margamu Jung, kan? Apa kau adalah anak dari Jung Il Woo? Pemilik Jung Corp itu?" tanya Ahjumma itu.

"Ne, ahjumma." Jawab Yunho tanpa berniat untuk menyombongkan diri.

"Omoo... kau beruntung sekali... Kalian benar-benar pasangan idaman. Pasangan cantik-tampan dan kaya. Aigoo.." puji ahjumma itu lagi membuat kedua namja itu salah tingkah.

"Tapi aku namja ahjumma." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku tahu." Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Tapi kau sangat cantik. Semoga kalian berbahagia. Ahjumma akan berdoa untuk kalian."

"Tapi.."

"Ahjumma duluan. Suami ahjumma sudah menunggu di tempat parkir. Annyeong.." lagi-lagi ahjumma itu memotong kalimat Jaejoong. Padahal Jaejoong ingin mengkonfirmasi hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Ahjumma itu baik. Bahkan dia mendoakan kita untuk berbahagia." Bisik Yunho yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Kau pilih saja camilan yang tidk terlalu banyak mengandung bahan kimia." Saran Jaejoong.

"Oke."

"Hei, Jae. Ahjumma tadi bilang kita serasi, kan?"

"Hm."

"Bahkan dia menyangka kita adalah suami istri yang memiliki 6 anak."

"Hm."

"Menurutmu bagaimana bisa ahjumma itu melihat kita serasi?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho yang tetap serius memilih camilan untuk keenam namja yang ada di rumah, 'Tampan.' Batinnya.

"Molla. Menurutmu?"

"Nan molla. Apa kau tidak merasa lucu saat ahjumma itu bilan kita mempunyai 6 anak?"

"Tentu saja aku merasa lucu. Aku sangat ingin tertawa tapi kutahan karena aku merasa itu sangat tidak sopan." Jaejoong tersenyum geli mengingat ucapan Ahjumma tadi.

"Ne. Akupun begitu. Enam anak? Jangankan enam, satupun kita tidak punya."

"Kita bahkan belum menikah."

"Ne.. hahaha.." Yunho tertawa kemudian diikuti oleh Jaejoong. Kedua namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat semua pengunjung minimarket mengalihkan tatapannya kearah mereka. Diantara mereka ada yang menatap aneh, bingung, tapi kebanyakan pengunjung menatap dengan senyuman mengembang di bibir mereka. Mereka merasa pasangan itu sangat serasi.

**Skip Time**

"Tadaima..." teriak Jaejoong begitu dia membuka pintu.

"Okaeri.." balas Junsu tak kalah keras.

"Dasar pasangan ribut!" gerutu Changmin.

"Mana belanjaanmu, hyung? Kau tidak jadi ke minimarket?" tanya Jiyoung heran.

"Mana Yunho?" sambung Seunghyun.

Jaejoong baru akan menjawab aat Yunho masuk dengan wajah datar. Di tangannya tergantung banyak kantung dengan bermacam-macam isi. Kemunculan Yunho itu sekaligu menjawab pertanyaan Jiyoung dan Seunghyun.

"Omoo... banyak sekali! Apa saja yang kalian beli?" kaget Kyuhyun.

"Sayur, buah, daging, dan camilan untuk kita semua." Jawab Jaejoong ceria. Mendengar kata camilan namja-namja pengangguran disitu langsung menyerbu Yunho. Lebih tepatnya camilan yang ada di salah kantung di tangan Yunho.

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai kalian memecahkan telur yang baru saja kubeli!" teriak Jaejoong panik seperti ibu-ibu.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, namja-namja itu kembali ketempat duduk mereka dan memulai kegiatan mengunyah mereka meninggalkan Yunho dengan keadaannya berantakan karena serbuan brutal mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar brutal. Siala*n!" umpat Yunho kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kau sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk membelikan mereka camilan. Jadi itu resikomu. Bawa belanjaan itu ke dapur. Aku akan langsung memasak."

"Boleh aku membantu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengikuti langkah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja makan dan membantu Jaejoong menata semuanya di dalam kulkas.

"Apa yang akan kau masak?" tanya Yunho.

"Bibimbap, Seondubu Jigae, dan Japche."

"Arasseo."

"Kau pintar sekali memasak. Kau belajar dari siapa?"

"Aku terbiasa melihat eomma di dapur dan memasak. Karena penasaran, aku mencoba memasak dan kata appa dan eomma masakanku enak. Semenjak itu aku mulai bereksperimen sendiri. Kadang eomma juga membantu."

"Kau cocok menjadi seorang istri." Puji Yunho yang membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat tanpa disuruh.

"Aku namja. Berhentilah menganggapku seperti yeoja." Geruru Jaejoong –pura-pura- kesal padahal dia sedang gugup setengah mati.

Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Dia mulai membantu Jaejoong mengupas bawang merah.

"Jangan! Matamu bisa perih!" larang Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah. Aku namja. Bawang merah tidak akan membuatku menangis." Remeh Yunho.

"Kupegang kata-katamu!"

Satu menit kemudaan...

"Aish.. kenapa perih sekali? Kenapa kau bisa sanggup mengupas bahan terkutuk itu?" rutuk Yunho. Dia sedang sibuk mengelap matanya yang berair dengan tisu.

"Kau baru mengupas SATU bawang merah sudah menangis." Cibir Jaejoong membuat Yunho melotot kearahnya, "Tidak akan menangis karena bawang merah? Huh, omong kosong!"

"Ya! Jangan menghinaku! Ini kan karena aku tidak biasa dengan dapur! Seharusnya namja seperti itu. dapur adalah kekuasaan yeoja, jadi sudah seharusnya yeoja yang ada disana. Bukan namja sepertiku dan.. yah, meski berat kuakui, sepertimu juga."

"Tidak ada hukum yang melarang namja untuk memasak, Jung Yunho ssi."

"Terserah. Perintahkan aku untuk melakukan sesuatu asal jangan mengupas barang terkutuk itu!"

"Arasseo. Cuci sayur itu dan potong menjadi kecil-kecil. Kau bisa, kan?" tanya Jaejoong agak riskan.

"Hanya mencuci dan memotong, kan? Itu perkara mudah!"

Yunho mulai memotong sayuran seperti yang Jaejoong perintahkan. Sejauh ini Jaejoong cukup puas dengan pekerjaan Yunho. Meskipun berantakan, tapi cukup baik untuk namja semacam Yunho.

"Hmm.. Jae." Panggil Yunho memcahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Jaejoong yang sedang memotong wortel menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Apa Ahra bisa memasak?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja!" jawab Yunho gelagapan.

"Sejauh yang kutahu, Ahra noona hanya bisa memasak ramen instan. Wae?"

Yunho menghela nafas, "Ani."

"Oh." Gumam Jaejoong singkat lalu meneruskan kegiatan memotong wortelnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Jae."

"Wae tto?"

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada noonamu." Ungkap Yunho pelan.

Takk..

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian**

**TBC, maksudnya**

**Annyeong, mian jelek. T_T WAJIB DIBACA...!**

**Gue mau jawab pertanyaan bagus dari seorang readers**

**Buat Guest : ini butuh jawaban ekstra karena pertanyaan ini yang gue tunggu-tunggu dari kemaren-kemaren. Gue tahu banya reader yang bosen baca ini FF karena terlalu monoton isinya Yunjae debat mulu. Tapi itu tujuan gue. Gue juga pengen reader yang baca FF ini juga ngerasain gimana bosennya temen-temen Yunjae ngeliat mereka debat. Dan terbukti banyak reader yang bosen, gue juga bosen sih ngetik mereka debat mulu. Gue seneng tujuan gue tercapai wkwkwk**

**Tapi buat permintaan Guest-ssi yang minta Yunjae debat-nya dikurangi, gue ngga bisa ngabulin, soalnya disitulah etak seni dari FF gue (bahasa gue?!), tapi di chap-chap depan moment manis Yunjae makin banyak ko, konfliknya juga udah mulai di chap 8 atau 9 (bocoran). kalo lo seandainya ngga suka, sekali lagi gue minta maaf. Gue harap lo ngga bosen-bosen aja ngereview FF gue, hehehe**

**Yikyung : makasih atas kritik membangunnya chingu, tapi buat koreksi, couple selain Yunjae cuma sekedar lewat ko.**

**Saphire always for onyx : #balaslambai.. annyeong.. sarannya bisa dipertimbangkan chingu #tampangsokserius.. ini udah lanjut. Kalo liat nama akun kamu aku jadi inget SasuNaru, suka sasunaru ya? #OOT**

**Jeremy Kim : Ini noonanya udah mulai mau muncul... sengaja dibikin lama soalnya biar Yunjae saling sadar perasaannya dulu.. Mian kalo mengecewakan..**

**Shipper89 : banyak? Wah wah.. ngga janji. Wani pirooo..? #ditabok. Tau tuh, gue juga sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati (#elaaahhh).kenapa mereka sering bedebat. (YJ : lo yang bikin ini cerita! Peaaa lo! #A : pundung)**

**Red Taby : makasih semangatnya... ini udah lanjut, mian kalo mengecewakan..**

**Youleebitha : makasih udah suka sama FF absurd ini #ikutngakak... ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah promosiin ini FF. Pesan dari gue, tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang.. ahahahahahah**

**Dheaniyuu : baca aja dipersilahkan, ngga bakalan ditarik bayaran ko. Tapi kalo mau nyumbang ya ngga apa-apa #sodorinkantongkresek. Ngga apa-apa asalkan chap-chap selanjutnya tetep keep review. Wkwkwk**

** :ne awas aja kalu tuh beruang selingkuh! #nodongin golok. Ini dia next chapnya, maaf udah bikin nunggu #siapa yang nunggu?!.**

**JonginDO : ne.. ini update lagi. Ne gamsahamnida. BTW, kamu suka Kaisoo ya? Aku juga suka. #OOTpart2**

**Guest : kalo itu masih misteri, chingu... wkwkwk**

**Guest1707 : lanjut kemana? Ke jenjang berikutnya? #plak..! ini udah lanjut...**

**Yunjaelovers : makasih udah nunggu FF abal-abal ini chingu,, hiks.. srooottt #lapingusmakelumpur. Disaranin jangan penasaran karena nanti konfliknya terlalu sinetron #uppssss.. Ahra nanti jadi orang-orangan sawah, chingu. Bukan orang ketiga..**

**Eotte? Yunjae momentnya udah banyak belum? Udah kan? Udah dong...**

**Buat masalah survei menyurvei itu, gue juga ngga yakin ada dosen yang berpikiran kaya gitu. Gue juga ngga tahu kenapa Junsu yang jelas-jelas masih semester awal bisa diijinin ikut kegiatan mahasiswa semester diatasnya padahal kan dia ngga ada hubungannya. Itu semua murni terlahir dari otak kelewat jenius gue yang bercita-cita menjad rektor untuk mengubah peraturan perkuliahan yang mencekik #curhat. com**

**Gini deh, buat yang ngga review di FFn bisa review di FB, inbox aja. Atau bisa juga di twitter.**

**FB : Kei Lee Jungkim**

**Twit : 2509Lee**

**Makasih buat yang udah review, jangan bosen-bosen buat revie ya! Meskipun jelek ffnya kekeke. Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-follow sama nge-fav. #bow**

**At last but no least...**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Annyeong.. #lambai2, tampang mewek..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : Opshippers**

**Pairing : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pairing : TOPGD (Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyoung), Yoosu (Park Yoochun x Kim Junsu), and other.**

**Other Cast : Go Ara**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, diri mereka, dan Ent mereka masing-masing. Yang pasti Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho. Seunghyun milik Jiyoung dan Jiyoung milik Seunghyun, KEDUA PASANGAN SALING MEMLIKI #teriakmaketoamasjid**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, and suka-suka reader sekalian aja deh.**

**Warning : YAOI. DLDR. RnR. Typo (s), ngga sempet ngedit. Ada sedikit catatan di bawah harap dibaca...**

**Author's Note : Jangan bash cast yang ada disini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dengan bahasa yang lembut selembut kapas. Pujian apalagi #tampared. BUDAYAKAN REVIEW! HARGAI AUTHOR YANG UDAH BELA-BELAIN BIKIN FF BUAT KALIAN! #capslockjebol. Wookie deh, Kecenglot.**

**Previous Story**

Yunho mulai memotong sayuran seperti yang Jaejoong perintahkan. Sejauh ini Jaejoong cukup puas dengan pekerjaan Yunho. Meskipun berantakan, tapi cukup baik untuk namja semacam Yunho.

"Hmm.. Jae." Panggil Yunho memcahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Jaejoong yang sedang memotong wortel menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Apa Ahra bisa memasak?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja!" jawab Yunho gelagapan.

"Sejauh yang kutahu, Ahra noona hanya bisa memasak ramen instan. Wae?"

Yunho menghela nafas, "Ani."

"Oh." Gumam Jaejoong singkat lalu meneruskan kegiatan memotong wortelnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Jae."

"Wae tto?"

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada noonamu." Ungkap Yunho pelan.

Takk..

**~ Start Story ~**

**Author PoV**

"Waeyo, Jae?" tanya Yunho bingung melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya.

"Eoh? Anio. Aku hanya kaget." Jawab Jaejoong gelagapan sambil membungkuk mengambil pisau yang tadi dijatuhkannya.

"Kenapa kaget?"

"Kata-katamu."

"Wae?"

"Kau menyukai Ahra noona."

"Kenapa kalau aku menyukai noonamu? Apa kau tidak merestuinya?"

"Aniyo, aniyo. Hanya saja aku kaget, karena biasanya temanku tidak menyukai Ahra noona. Yah, bisa kau lihat, kan? Bagaimana Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah temanku sejak Junior High School. Otomatis mereka sudah lama mengenal Ahra noona, tapi sampai sekarang mereka tidak bisa akur dengan Ahra noona." Curhat Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku tahu. Bahkan Yoochun, Seunghyun, dan Changmin juga tidak menyukai noonamu."

"Hn. Aku benar-benar bingung ada apa dengan Ahra noona sampai-sampai semua temanku tidak menyukainya."

"Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan noonamu. Dia cantik, sama sepertimu." Puji Yunho yang kembali membuat Jaejoong blushing.

"Apa kau hanya bisa melihat seseorang dari kecantikan wajahnya saja?" cibir Jaejoong.

"Ani. Aku hanya memuji wajah Noonamu karena hanya wajahnya saja yang kuketahui sejauh ini. Kalau kau, aku bisa memujimu dari banyak aspek. Bibirmu manis, matamu indah, harum tubuhmu memabukkan, pinggangmu ramping, dan masih banyak lagi. Akan memakan waktu lama jika aku menjabarkannya satu persatu."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. "Kau pandai berbicara."

"Hei!" Yunho membatalkan niatnya untuk mendebat Jaejoong, dia tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong bahkan telinganya juga ikut memerah, "Satu lagi, kau manis saat wajahmu memerah seperti ini." Yunho mengankat dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya. Kedua insan itu saling bertatapan menyelami mata masing-masing. Jaejoong yang biasanya selalu ribut kini terdiam hanyut dalam pesona mata musang Yunho.

'Kau cantik sekali." Bisik Yunho dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat dengan wajah Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong menutup matanya siap dengan tindakan Yunho selanjutnya.

Wajah keduanya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Yunho bisa merasakan deru nafas Jaejoong mengenai bibirnya. Sedikit lagi maka kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu akan menempel.

"Hyung.. Omoo!" teriak Changmin heboh. Dia berniat untuk menanyakan apakah ada buah yang bisa dimakan kepada Jaejoong tetapi dia malah disuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat berbahaya bagi mata innocent-nya.

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang menutup matanya kaget, kedua tersangka penyebab Changmin jantungan hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Waeyo, Min?" tanya Jaejoong setelah berhasil meredakan debaran di dadanya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin memastikan keadaan sudah aman untuk matanya.

"Apanya yang selesai?! Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun! Dasar kau magnae pengganggu!" umpat Yunho kesal setengah mati.

"Aish, Yun. Jangan berkata seperti itu! Berbaliklah, Min." Pinta Jaejoong membuat Changmin berbalik dengan ragu bahkan matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Buka matamu, magnae! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bentak Yunho membuat Changmin membuka matanya lebar.

"Dasar hyung galak!" rutuk Changmin kesal, "Hyung~, apakah ada buah yang bisa kami makan?" rengek Changmin sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Jaejoong.

"Ne. Kau ambil saja di kulkas. Jangan terlalu banyak. Itu untuk persediaan besok juga." Tegas Jaejoong.

"Gomawooo, eomma." Girang Changmin sambil mengecup pipi kiri Jaejoong mengabaikan aura membunuh dari namja yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Jaejoong.

"Aigooo.. kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Puji Seunghyun membuat Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau membuatku kaget, hyung." Lirih Changmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe.. mian. Aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada yang terjadi pada kalian. Aku, lebih tepatnya kami keget karena tadi Changmin berteriak keras sekali."

"Apa aku berteriak sekeras itu?" tanya Changmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Seunghyun.

"Baiklah kalau memang tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku kesana. Bawakan makanan yang banyak, Min-ah." Seunghyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari dapur tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti, "Tapi, kalian memang terlihat seperti keluarga." Tambahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya kemudian terus melangkah meninggalkan ketiga namja yang salah tingkah dibelakangnya.

**Author PoV**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

"Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan noonamu. Dia cantik, sama sepertimu." Puji Yunho yang membuatku merasakan dua perasaan yang berbeda. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang karena pujiannya tapi juga kesal karena dia menyebutku cantik atau karena... dia juga memuji Ahra noona?

"Apa kau hanya bisa melihat seseorang dari kecantikan wajahnya saja?" cibirku berusaha menepis pikiranku.

"Ani. Aku hanya memuji wajah Noonamu karena hanya wajahnya saja yang kuketahui sejauh ini. Kalau kau, aku bisa memujimu dari banyak aspek. Mulai dari bibirmu yang manis, matamu yang indah, harum tubuhmu yang memabukkan, pinggangmu yang ramping, dan masih banyak lagi. Akan memakan waktu lama jika aku menjabarkannya satu persatu."

Aku menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan senyumku yang –dengan tololnya- terukir di bibirku. Belum lagi wajahku yang memerah. Aku yakin telingaku sekarang juga ikut memerah. "Kau pandai berbicara." Ucapku akhirnya berusaha meredam gugup yang tiba-tiba melandaku.

"Hei!" kudengar Yunho yang menghentikan kata-katanya. Karena penasaran, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan dia tersenyum, "Satu lagi, kau manis saat wajahmu memerah seperti ini." Yunho mengankat daguku dan menariknya agar menatapnya. Kami saling bertatapan, karena itu aku akhirnya tahu bahwa Yunho memiliki mata yang sangat tajam dan selalu bisa menghipnotis siapapun yang menatapnya termasuk aku yang biasanya selalu ribut kini terdiam hanyut dalam pesona mata musangnya.

'Kau cantik sekali." Bisik Yunho dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat dengan wajahku. Perlahan aku menutup mataku siap dengan tindakan Yunho selanjutnya.

Wajah kami berdua kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho yang beraroma mint segar menerpa bibirku membuatku bergetar. Sedikit lagi maka bibirku akan kembali merasakan bibir Yunho.

"Hyung.. Omoo!" aku mendorong Yunho ketika mendengar teriakan Changmin membuatnya mengerang kesal.

"Waeyo, Min?" tanya setelah berhasil meredakan debaran di dadaku. Aku merasa malu pada Changmin yang kini berdiri membelakangi kami.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?"

"Apanya yang selesai?! Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun! Dasar kau magnae pengganggu!" umpat Yunho kesal setengah mati aku terkikik pelan melihatnya. Apa dia begitu inginnya kucium?

"Aish, Yun. Jangan berkata seperti itu! Berbaliklah, Min." Pintaku membuat Changmin berbalik dengan ragu bahkan matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Buka matamu, magnae! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bentak Yunho membuat Changmin membuka matanya lebar. Aku tersenyum geli melihat Changmin yang begitu menuruti perintah Yunho.

"Aigooo.. kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Seunghyun yang berdiri di dekat meja makan. Entah sejak kapan dia ada disana.

"Hehe.. mian. Aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada yang terjadi pada kalian. Aku, lebih tepatnya kami keget karena tadi Changmin berteriak keras sekali. Baiklah kalau memang tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku kesana." Seunghyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari dapur tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti, "Tapi, kalian memang terlihat seperti keluarga." Tambahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Aku memikirkan ucapan Seunghyun barusan. Sudah dua orang yang mengatakan kami cocok menjadi keluarga –meski Seunghyun tidak mengatakan aku dan Yunho cocok menjadi pasangan secara langsung-. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Yunho yang serius memandangi Changmin yang sedang menjarah isi kulkas.

Yunho begitu tampan dengan mata musangnya yang tajam, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir bentuk hatinya. Badannya juga sangat bagus. Tipikal badan idaman namja di dunia. Tidak seperti badanku yang.. yahhh.. bisa dibilang ramping. Wangi tubuhnya juga begitu maskulin tidak sepertiku yang memiliki bau bayi. Dia benar-benar namja yang sempurna. Pantas banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya. Tapi sepertinya yeoja-yeoja itu akan menangis sebentar lagi karena Yunho sudah memiliki seseorang yang menarik baginya dan itu adalah noonaku. Kim Ahra.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah. Apa benar Yunho menyukai Ahra noona? Lalu aku bagaimana? Apa artinya perlakuan Yunho padaku beberapa minggu lalu? Aishh.. apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi melankolis seperti yeoja yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Memang apa salahnya jika Yunho menyukai Ahra noona? Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi (gue berasa mau muntah ngetik ini). Ahra noona yang cantik (-_-) dan Yunho yang tampan. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kesal? Kenapa aku merasa... tidak rela? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengusir segala pemikiran yang berkeliaran di otakku.

"Gomawooo.. eomma. Aku kesana dulu. Masak yang enak, neee~" teriak Changmin sambil berlari dengan tangan yang memeluk beberapa jenis buah-buahan.

"Aku akan melanjutkan memasak. Kalau kau bosan disini, kau bisa pergi atau bertukar pesan dengan Ahra noona."

"Ani. Aku ingin menemanimu disini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis membuat jantungku berdetak keras dan memompa darahku lebih cepat.

"Terserah kau saja."

Tolong, jangan buat aku lebih bingung dari ini. Jangan buat hatiku makin berantakan lebih dari ini. Dan, jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jung Yunho...

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Hei, kenapa kau berteriak tadi, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu meihat Changmin yang baru saja dinobatkannya menjadi partner in crime-nya selain Jiyoung –setelah mereka bertiga sukses membuat Yoochun kesal setengah mati- kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ada kejadian yang hampir membuat mata polosku ternoda." Jawabnya –sok- serius.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Jiyoung merapat kearah Changmin begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Aku melihat Yunjae yang berciuman." Jawab Changmin melebih-lebihkan karena pada kenyataannya, Yunjae tidak –belum- berciuman karena Changmin mengganggunya.

"Jinjja?!" tanya mereka bersamaan. Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit apel merah di tangannya.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu tempat." Rutuk Seunghyun. "Sudah kuduga tidak mungkin tidak ada yang terjadi saat Changmin berteriak tadi."

"Ne. Hyung benar." Jawab Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Seunghyun.

"Untung saja bukan Junsu yang mengambil buah tadi." Kata Yoochun menghela nafas lega.

"Wae?" tanya Junsu innocent.

"Karena aku tidak ingin otak polosmu tecemar, Su-ie."

"Jadi kau mau kalau otak polosku yang tercemar?" tanya Changmin tidak terima.

"Yah~, begitulah."

"Kau jahat. Padahal aku adalah dongsaengmu!"

"Dongsaeng? Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku hyung seperti seharusnya. Dan lagi, kau selalu membuatku kesal dengan tingkah evilmu itu!"

"Salahkan saja kau yang mudah untuk ditipu." Jawab Changmin santai yang berhasil membuat yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" umpat Yoochun yang membuat tawa namja yang disana makin keras. Dia hanya menampilkan wajah masam dan memilih membaca buku milik Jaejoong membiarkan teman-temannya tertawa sampai mereka puas.

**Skip Time**

"Panggil semuanya kesini." Suruh Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang berdiri mengamatinya yang sedang menata makanan.

"Ne, yeobo." Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju rung tamu.

'Dia selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar dan mengombang-ambingkan perasaanku. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu.' Batin Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah karena panggilan Yunho untuknya.

Tidak menunggu lama setelah kepergian (?) Yunho, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlarian mendekat kearahnya atau ke meja makan lebih tepatnya.

"Waahhh... kau masak banyak sekali, eomma." Girang Changmin yang memandang kagum kearah masakan Jaejoong yang tersaji indah di hadapannya.

"Ne."

"Hei, bukan hanya Jaejoong yang memasak ini! Aku juga ikut andil di dalamnya!" tukas Yunho tidak terima dengan ucapan Changmin yang hanya memuji Jaejoong melupakannya yang juga tadi –sedikit- membantu Jaejoong di dapur.

"Appa hanya 'membantu' mengganggu eomma saja." Jawab Changmin cuek yang diamini oleh semua namja yang ada disana termasuk Jaejoong.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?! Dan kenapa kau setuju dengan ucapan Changmin, Jae? Kenapa kau tidak membelaku?" tanya Yunho menghadap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku harus membelamu? Dan bagaimana aku membelamu kalau semua yang dikatakan Changmin memang benar?" jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho bungkam.

"Eomma saja mengakuinya. Jangan mengelak, appa."

"Ya! Kenapa kalian malah memojokkanku?! Kapan aku mengganggumu, Jae?! Aku bahkan dengan senang hati membantumu memotong sayurang yang bahkan tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelum ini." Bentak Yunho yang membuat YooMinHyun lagi-lagi harus membelalakkan mata mereka tidak percaya. Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran mereka apakah yang ada di hadapan mereka ini adalah seorang Jung Yunho yang angkuh dan sombong sahabat mereka sejak kecil? Kenapa dia berubah drastis? Kim Jaejoong benar-benar menakjubkan bisa merubah Jung Yunho sampai sejauh ini. Kekuatan cinta memang bisa merubah apapun. Pikir mereka absurd.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi kalau kau tidak mau atau keberatan untuk membantuku tapi kau malah tetap membantuku." Tukas Jaejoong.

"Itu karena aku kasihan melihatmu bekerja sendirian memasak makanan permintaan Food Monster itu." Yunho melirik Changmin tajam membuat magnae itu mengkeret takut.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua."

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihat itu semua dari kecekatanmu dalam memasak tadi. Bahkan aku sempat bertanya-tanya adakah namja yang bisa memasak sebak dirimu? Dan adakah yeoja yang telihat lebih cantik darimu saat memasak?" bantah Yunho menyisipkan pujian di dalamnya yang –lagi-lagi- berhasil membuat Jaejoong blushing.

"Kau mengamatiku ya?!" tanya Jaejoong keras.

"Tentu. Kau terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan."

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau hanya akan mengamati Jaejoong hyung di dapur." Cibir Seunghyun.

"Ne. Kau bahkan menyerangnya di dapur." Sindir Yoochun membantu Seunghyun untuk makin membuat Yunho mati kutu.

"Aku tidak menciumnya! / Aku tidak merasa dicium olehnya!" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Wow.. wow.. calm down, hyung. Yoochun hyung hanya bilang menyerang bukan mencium. Jangan mengelak lagi. Namja tiang ini melihat kalian berciuman tadi." Goda Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk lengang Changmin yang kini menampilkan wajah pucat pasinya.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Katakan. Pada. Mereka. Shim. Changmin?!" desis Yunho penuh penekanan sabil menatap tajam Changmin yang kini menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalian berciuaman, hyung. Kyuhyun berkata bohong." Bela Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun yang merasa dijadikan kambing hitam melotot tidak terima kearahnya yang menampilkan wajah polos tidak berdosanya.

"Ya!" pekik Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin yang menunjuknya. Changmin meringis sakit karena tangannya membentur pinggiran meja cukup keras.

"Kau berbohong, Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan ucapan Changmin. Matanya yang bulat menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ani. Kyu tidak bohong, eomma. Tanyakan saja pada hyung yang lain. Mereka juga ada disana saat Changmin mengatakan itu." bela Kyuhyun.

"Junsu-ie, benarkah itu?" tanya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Junsu karena diantara mereka semua, hanya Junsulah yang paling jujur –polos- menurut Jaejoong.

"Ne, hyung." See? Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan menangguka-anggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Shim. Changmin! Kau membuatku kesal! Jatah makanmu appa kurangi!" geram Yunho.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEE..." teriak Changmin hiperbolis.

"Baiklah semua, mari kita makan sepuasnya! Jangan hiraukan namja menyedihkan yang ada disana itu!"

"Anii, apaa~" rengek Changmin.

"Diam, Shim Changmin! Atau aku tidak segan-segan untuk tidak memberimu makan!" ancam Yunho membuat Changmin bungkam seketika.

'Lebih baik ada meskipun sedikit daripada atidak sama sekali. Oh... mianhae, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan kalian semua. Beruang galak itu bisa memakanku hidup-hidup nanti.' Batin Changmin miris.

"Eotte?" tanya Jaejoong meminta pendapat mengena masakannya.

"Mashita!" jawab mereka serempak kecuali Changmin yang hanya tediam di tempatnya.

"Min, waeyo? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Jaejoong was-was.

"Ani. Masakanmu masih tetap enak, hyung." Jawab Changmin lesu.

"Gwaechanna?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Dia khawatir karena Changmin tidak menunjukkan wajah antusiasnya seperti biasa.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Ekor matanya melirik Yunho yang balas melirik malas kearahnya. Mengerti maksud Changmin, Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar seperti banteng yang sedang marah.

"Aku mengerti apa maumu, anak muda! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau dan hentikan tatapan seolah kau tidak akan makan lagi setelah ini. Itu menjijikkan, kau tahu?!" dengus Yunho.

"Jinjjayo? Gomawo, hyung. Saranghae!" teriak Changmin girang. Dia mengambil nasi dan lauk hingga memenuhi mangkuknya. Dia tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang menatapnya jengah. Bahkan dia juga tidak peduli bahwa tadi Yunho mengatainya.

"Dasar perut karet!" umpat Yunho tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Changmin. Konsentrasinya terpusat penuh pada makanan yang ada di mangkuknya.

"Aku menyesal menarik hukumanmu!" cibir Yunho lagi yang kembali diacuhkan oleh Changmin.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Mungkin dia memang lapar." Jaejoong memotong umpatan Yunho.

"Aish.. anak itu benar-benar. Dasar kantung Doraemon!"

"Kubilang jangan mengumpat lagi!" bentak Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Ne.." jawab Yunho malas.

Acara makan mereka yang tadinya tenang pun berubah menjadi gaduh karena Changmin yang ribut mengucapkan 'mashita' atau 'owaahhh, hyung daebak!' setiap kali dia memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Seunghyun. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa yang di dudukinya.

"Nan molla." Jawab Changmin sambil mengedikkan bahu. Dia mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setengah dari makanan yang dibuat Jaejoong masuk kedalam perutnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada tuan rumah."

"Jae hyung, apa yang akan.."

"Kalian bisa pulang sekarang." Jawab Jaejoong acuh sebelum Yoochun selesai dengan pertanyaannya.

"Jahat." Cibir YunMinYooHyun (?).

"Kalau kalian tidak pulang, apalagi yang akan kalian lakukan disini, eoh?"

"Aku akan menginap." Putus Yunho seenaknya.

"Mwooo?!" teriak semua yang disana.

"Wae? Bukankah orang tuamu tidak pulang? Noonamu juga menginap si rumah temannya. Disini hanya ada kau dan Junsu." Jawab Yunho dengan memasang wajah –sok- polosnya.

"Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung akan menginap disini. Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut menginap di rumahku. Kau hanya membuat rumahku sesak!" tukas Jaejoong.

"Ya!"

"Aku akan menginap juga!" teriakan YooMinHyun membuat protes yang akan dikeluarkan Yunho tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Mwoo?!" kaget Jaejoong lagi. 'Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan mereka semua?' batin Jaejoong heran dengan tingkah keempat namja yang menjadi idola di kampusnya itu. Kenapa tingkahnya begitu berbeda dengan tingkah mereka biasanya.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin menginap? Bukankah kalian tadi juga kaget saat Yunho mengatakan dia ingin menginap? Kenapa kalian berubah begitu cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jiyoung mengamati keempat namja –yang baru dekat dengan mereka- didepannya dengan alis terangkat menutut jawaban dari mereka.

"Hmmm... kami tidak mungkin membiarkan namja-namja manis seperti kalian berada dalam satu rumah tanpa penjagaan. Tidak ada yang menjamin kalian akan aman dari namja-namja yang mungkin tergoda dengan wajah cantik kalian. Jadi, kami menginap disini karena kami tidak mau terjadi hal buruk pada kalian." Jawab Yoochun sedikit mengeluarkan rayuan yang selalu bisa membuat yeoja meleleh. Tapi mungkin Yoochun lupa bahwa yang dihadapannya kini bukan yeoja genit yang biasa di rayunya melainkan namja-namja tulen yang memiliki wajah terlewat tampan –hingga menyentuh kata cantik-.

"Kau meremehkan kami, Park Yoochun?" desis Jiyoung mulai menunjukkan taringnya membuat Yoochun meneguk ludahnya.

"A-ani. Bukan bermaksud untuk meremehkan kalian. Aku tahu kalian namja tulen. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kami mengunap disini, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Jawab Changmin membantu Yoochun.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. So, dimana kami bisa tidur?" putus Yunho seenaknya. Dia bahkan sudah berkeliling rumah Jaejoong mencari kamar yang sekiranya bisa dia dan sahabatnya tempati.

"Ya! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya! Aku tuan rumahnya disini, bukan kau! Ya! Jung Yunho kau mau kemana?!" Jaejoong mengejar langkah Yunho yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Yunho yang mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya segera mempercepat langkahnya atau mungkin bisa dibilang berlari. Jaejoong yang melihat langkah Yunho makin cepat juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Alhasil kedua anak adam itu berlarian mencapa lantai dua yang entah kenapa makin jauh atau tinggi? –setidaknya begitu menurut Jaejoong-.

"Mereka berdua adalah pasangan paling tidak tenang yang pernah kutemui." Cibir Junsu yang diamini oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kurasa Jaejoong hyung mengijinkan kita menginap."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Aku baru saja membeli DVD baru." Yoochun mengangkat DVD baru yang diambilnya dari dalam tasnya.

"Film apa itu?"

"Lihat saja. Eotte?"

"Jangan bilang itu salah satu DVD yadong koleksimu?" Seunghyun menyipitkan matanya berusaha untuk mengintimidasi Yoochun yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan koleksiku itu kepada orang lain. Lagipula aku masih ingin hidup."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Changmin.

"Kalian tahu eommaku, kan? Dia selalu memeriksa apa saja yang kubawa sebelum aku keluar rumah. Kalau sampai eomma melihat kaset DVDku, dia pasti akan membakar kaset yang ada di kamarku." Curhat Yoochun dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara.

"Poor you." Ujar Seunghyun dan Changmin. Meskipun mereka mengatakan kalimat prihatin kepada Yoochun, tetapi mereka mengatakannya dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi.

"Aish.. kalian benar-benar."

"So, kita akan menonton film atau melihat drama picisan persahabatan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tentu saja kita akan menonton film, My Baby Caramel Macchiato~" jawab Changmin dengan nada sing a song.

"Sekali lagi kau emanggilku seperti itu, kurobek bibir lebarmu itu!" ancam Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dimana disana ada televisi besar.

"Pemarah sekali dia." Cibir Changmin kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun begitu pula yang lain.

Mari kita abaikan YooSuChangKyuSeungJi yangs sedang menikmati acara mereka. Kita akan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan Yunjae.

"Berhenti, Jung Yunho! Kau benar-benar tamu yang amat sangat tidak sopan!" umpat Jaejoong yang diacuhkan Yunho yang masih berkeliling melihat kamar-kamar yang ada di lantai dua.

"Ya! Jangan masuk kesana! Itu kamar orang tuaku!" teriak Jaejoong begitu Yunho hendak memutar knop pintu berwarna coklat mahoni.

"Oh, mian." Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu dan menerusakn langkahnya sampai di pintu berwarna cream.

"Jangan buka itu juga. Ahra noona tidak suka ada yang masuk kamarnya tanpa seijinnya." Larang Jaejoong lagi.

"Oh, oke." Yunho kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh Jaejoong yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku jadi seperti tour guide-nya."gumam Jaejoong pelan. Dia mengangkat tangannya melakukan gerakan seperti memukul Yunho yang berjalan angkuh di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho heran karena begitu menoleh dia dhadapkan dengan tangan Jaejoong yang melakukan gerakan aneh dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Ah.. ani. Tadi ada nyamuk." Jawab Jaejoong gugup. Tangannya yang tadi terangkat kini bergerak menepuk ke sembarang arah seolah mengejar nyamuk. Yunho makin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkahnya yang makin absurd.

"Ini kamar siapa?" tanya Yunho menunjuk pintu berwarna biri di depannya.

"Junsu." Jawab Jaejoong acuh.

"Hmm.. Mana kamarmu?"

"Pintu berwarna putih paling ujung."jawab Jaejoong. "Ya! Kau mau kemana? Jangan masuk!" teriak Jaejoong. Tapi terlambat karena Yunho sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. 'Tamu kurang ajar!" umpatnya kesal.

Yunho diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Kamar Jaejoong benar-benar jauh dari perkiraannya. Kamar Jaejoong memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar namja pada umumnya. Cat temboknya berwarna merah dan hitam. Di dindingnya tertempel berbagai poster.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamarmu seperti ini." Gumam Yunho yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Memang menurutmu bagaimana kamarku?!"

"Berwarna sedikit lebih girly dari ini dengan boneka yang bertebaran di ranjangmu."

"Kau sok tahu sekali?!" cibir Jaejoong. "Sekarang kau tahu kan, kalau aku ini manly?"

"Keadaan kamar tidak membuktikan kemanly-anmu." Jawab Yunho membuat senyum puas di wajah Jaejoong lenyap. "Sudahlah dimana kamar untuk kami tidur nanti?"

Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi menolak permintaan Yunho, akhirnya Jaejoong –dengan sedikit tidak rela- mengijinkan Yunho cs menginap di rumahnya. "Kau bisa tidur disini."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku tidur di kamar Junsu bersama yang lain."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens dari atas kepala sampai kaki membuat Jaejoong risih.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya masih tidak menyangka namja sepertimu memiliki kamar seperti itu. tapi tak apalaj, itu juga bukan urusanku." Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Setelah Yunho tak terlihat lagi, Jaejoong mengelus dadanya lega. "Untung saja dia percaya. Dan utnungnya dia tidak memeriksa lemari."Jaejoong membuka lemari yang ada di kamar itu dan dihadapkan dengan pakaian yang bukan style Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Hyun Joong hyung yang sering menginap disini." Gumamnya lagi setelah menutup pintu lemari itu.

Sebenarnya kamar yang diakui Jaejoong kepada Yunho adalah kamarnya adalah kamar dari kakak sepupunya. Kim Hyun Joong yang memang serimg menginap disana. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana kanar Jaejoong, kamar berpintu putih yang berada di sebelah kamar itulah yang merupakan kamarnya sesungguhnya.

"Tapi namja Jung itu hebat juga bisa memprediksikan bagaimana keadaan kamarku dengan ketepatan 80 persen." Gumamnya lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamar sepupunya –yang diakui sebagai kamarnya- itu kemudian turun utnuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang kalian tonton?" tanya Jaejoong begitu sampai di ruang keluarga.

"Eomma, menurutmu apakah enak menonton film romance seperti ini tanpa camilan? Menurutku tidak enak." tanya Changmin modus.

"Ne. Aku akan membuatkan camilan untuk menemani kita." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku ikut." Teriak Yunho.

"Kau tetap disitu!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Ne. Appa / hyung tetap disini!" halang Changmin dan Yoochun. Mereka memegang tangan Yunho menghalanginya untuk mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku, babo!" teriak Yunho dia memberontak keras.

"Kau hanya menghambat pekerjaan Jae hyung jika aku ikut dengannya. Tidak bisakah kau hanya diam dan tidak mengikuti Jae hyung terus menerus? BooJaeJoongie-mu itu tidak akan lari." Ujar Seunghyun dingin. Yunho mendeathglare Seunghyun.

"Jangan memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan itu. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu!" tukas Yunho posesif.

Lima be;as menit kemudian, Jaejoong datang dengan membawa setoples keripik kentang yang tadi selamat dari tangan-tangan rakus teman-temannya. "Ini camilan untuk kalian. Perlu diketahui, itu camilan terakhir di rumah ini. So, aku harap kalian tidak merengek meminta camilan lagi sebelum kalian tidur." Wanti Jaejoong yang dianggap angin lalu karena teman-temannya sedang menikmati acara mari- saling- berebut- makanan mereka termasuk juga Yunho. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat.

"Apa dosaku hingga aku mendapat tamu kurang ajar seperti mereka?" gumam Jaejoong nelangsa.

**Skip Time**

"Aku tidak menyangka hyung punya film seperti itu." ujar Junsu sambil mengusap air mata yang tersisa di pipi putihnya.

"Itu bukan punyaku tapi punya adik sepupuku. Aku tidak mungkin mengoleksi film mellow seperti itu." jawab Yoochun sambil menguap lebar. Da kesal karena dia dibohongi oleh adik sepupunya, dia bilang itu adalah kaset horor, tapi kenyataannya kaset itu berisi film percintaan antara remaja yang dihiasi air mata yang menurut Yoochun terlalu berebihan dan imajinatif.

"Ooohhh.." jawab Junsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini waktunya tidur. Besok ada jadwal pagi, bukan?" suruh Jaejoong yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalian ikuti Yunho. Selain mereka, semuanya akan tidur di kamar Junsu." Jaejoong menujuk Changmin, Yoochun, dan Seunghyun.

"Kenapa di kamarku? Biasanya kita tidur di kamar hyung?"

"Kamar Jaejoong di tempati kami."

"MWOOO?!" teriak Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Jiyoung berbarengan.

"Kenapa kalian jadi seperti paduan suara seperti itu?" tanya Yunho heran.

"K-kau tidur di kamar Jae hyung?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Kau serius, hyung? Bukankah kau.."

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang." Perintah Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ta.."

"Tidur. Sekarang. Atau. Tidak. Sama. Sekali?!" desis Jaejoong berbahaya membuat tamu dan sahabatnya berlarian ke lantai atas.

"Untung saja." Desah Jaejoong lega.

Jaejong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Junsu dengan gontai. Matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dia benar-benar mengantuk.

Grep.. Jaejoong berhenti berjalan karena sebuah (?) tangan berkulit tan menahan tangannya. Dan mendongak dan menemukan pemilik tangan yang melihatnya sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong malas.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan tidurlah yang nyenyak." Yunho melepaskan tangannya, "Dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku!" Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya setelah mencuri satu ciuman di pipi kiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa mencegah senyum yang dengan kurang ajar terukir di bibirnya, "Kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar, Jung Yunho?" gumamnya sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yunho, tersangka penyebab 'penyakit' jantung Jaejoong keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, "Kenapa disini berdetak sangat kencang?" gumamnya sambil menyentuh dada kirinya.

Kedua manusia itu tudak tahu dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini, yang pasti malam ini keduanya tidur dengan senyum di bibir mereka.

**Skip Time**

Jaejoong, Jiyoung, Junsu, dan Kyuhyun sekarang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu stasiun. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Yunho cs yang sudah telat 5 menit dari janji mereka. Ya, hari ini mereka akan melakukan survei –wisata, menurut Changmin- ke Daraengi Village. Mereka berhasil menyewa tempat penginapan milik teman eomma Seunghyun berkat bantuan eomma Seunghyun.

"Mereka benar-benar namja yang tidak bisa dipegang perkataannya." Gerutu Jiyoung. Jiyoung memang anak yang disiplin dan benci dengan kata menunggu.

"Lima menit lagi mereka tidak datang, akan kupastikan mereka berjalan merangkak karena kaki mereka patah." Geram Kyuhyun.

"Sabar, Ji, Kyu/" tenang Jaejoong.

"Aku bosan." Keluh Junsu dengan bibir yang terpout lucu. Kalau seandainya ada Yoochun disana, sudah dipastikan Yoochun akan meleleh dibuatnya –author juga..-.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang kemudian melihat jam tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi kereta mereka akan berangkat, jika Yungo dan kroni-kroninya itu tidak datang, maka dia berjanji akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kita tinggalkan saja mereka." Ajak Jaejoong yang langsung disetujui oleh teman-temnnya. Bahkan Junsu juga setuju. Siapa yang masih mau menunggu orang yang sudah telat 1 jam dari janji yang sudah ditentukan?

"Hei.. tunggu kami!" teriak beberapa namja bersamaan. Jaejoong, Junsu. Jiyoung, dan Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Yoochun dan Changmin yang berlari kearah mereka sedangkan Yunho dan Seunghyun yang lumayan jauh di belakang mereka berjalan dengan gaya angkuh khas mereka masing-masing.

"Hoshh.. hosshh.. kalian.. hosh.. ingin meninggalkan.. hosh.. hosh kami?" tanya Yoochun sambil terengah-engah. Badannya membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di lutut begitu juga Changmin.

"Kalian lama. Asal kalian tahu, kami sudah menunggu selama 1 jam." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Mian. Salahkan saja Yunho hyung yang malah mengobrol dulu dengan noonamu saat kami menjemput kalian yang ternyata sudah erangkat terlebih dahulu." Jawab Changmin lancar setelah selesai dengan acara mari-mengumpulkan-nafas- nya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang disalahkan?" Yunho yang berada di samping Changmin menyerukan protesnya.

"Itu memang kenyataannya. Kau mengobrol dengan Ahra, padahal kami sudah mengingatkan janji kita."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak usah dibahas. Kita pergi sekarang!" perintah Jaejoong dingin memotong pembelaan ang akan dikatakan Yunho. Mereka mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Yunho menjejeri langkah Jaejoong.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya. Jaejoong hanya diam tidak mempedulikanYunho yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Jae.." tak ada tanggapan.

"Jaejoongie.." lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan.

"BooJaeJoongie.." asih sama seperti tadi.

"Jung Jaejoong.." Yunho tersenyum karena Jaejoong kini berhenti melangkah dan menghadap padanya.

"Jangan merubah margaku seenaknya." Bentak Jaejoong, "Dan jangan bicara padaku!" tambahnya saat melihat gelagat Yunho yang ingin berbicara lagi. Jaejoong kembali melangkah setelah memberikan Yunho deathglare terbaiknya.

"Aish.. ada apa dengannya. Sensitif sekali." Cibir Yunho sebelum ekmbali melangkah.

"Mereka seperti anjing dan kucing." Cibir Changmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

Haahh...

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata untuk melepas sedikit penat dan beban yang ada di dadaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat kesal sekarang. Aku ingin memukul wajah orang dan ketika aku memikirkan wajah orang yang pantas untuk kupukul yang terbayang di pikiranku adalah wajah namja Jung yang selalu menggangguku. Yah.. sebenarnya aku juga kesal padanya.

Ani.. ani. Aku tidak kesal karena keterlambatannya. Aku bukan orang yang disiplin seperti Jiyoung. Aku orang yang cukup sabar kalau kalian ingin tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa amat sangat kesal saat mereka –Yunho cs- mengatakan penyebab mereka terlambat. Lebih tepatnya alasan mereka terlambatlah ynag membuatku kesal. Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang salah dengan alasan itu, aku akan menjawab aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa marah saat.. saat Changmin mengatakan Yunho beruang itu berbincang dengan noonaku. Aku tahu tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, tapi aku kesal, aku marah, dan... entahlah aku bingung.

Aishh... kurasa kalian tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang kuucapkan –dalam pikiranku- karena aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa memikirkan itu. Memikirkan kalau ternyata aku merasa seperti seorang namja –atau yeoja?- yang merasa cemburu karena yeojachingu –atau namjachingu?- nya berbicara dengan orang lain. Kurasa kau akan gila kalau terus memikirkan ini.

Aku merasakan pergerakan di sampingku. Dengan enggan kubuka mataku dan menoleh kesamping. Haaahhh... kenapa harus dia lagi. Tidakkah dia tahu kalaua aku sudah cukup dibuat bingung dengan pikiranku tentangnya? Kenapa dia masih terus menghantuiku? Menyebalkan sekali dia!

"Kau masih marah?" tanyanya.

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku berusaha untuk tidak menganggapnya ada. Aku masih kesal padanya, Ingat?

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Katanya lagi. Aku tetap memejamkan mataku.

"Aku hanya telat 1 jam. Apa yang membuatmu sebegitu marah?" tanyanya yang bisa kukatakan tidak tahu diri. Telat 1 jam dia bilang hanya? Kemana sebenaenya otak namja ini? Apa sudah dia jual? Jangan-jangan kekayaannya adalah hasil dari penjualan otak yang dia lakukan? Oke, kurasa otakku mulai tidak waras.

"Jae, aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku. Bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkanku?" pintanya.

"Masih banyak tempat duduk di dalam kereta ini, kenapa kau harus duduk disini? Mengganggu saja!" bentakku.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin duduk denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau inginkan."

Aku membuka mataku yang terpejam dan menoleh kearahnya yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan –tampan- kearahku. "Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Jung!"

"Wae? Aku hanya senang karena kau kembali menunjukkan mata indahmu itu untukku."

"Aku juga menunjukkan mata ini pada orang lain, bukan hanya untukmu." Sinisku. Apa-apaan dia? Senang karena kau menunjukkan mtaku kepadanya? Bodoh! Tapi kenapa aku merasa wajahku panas?

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya senang saja. Tidak boleh?" tanya menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk bersikap baik dan menyebalkan di depanku.

"Menyebalkan. Pergi kau!" bentakku. Aku mendorongnya tapi dia malah menangkap kedua tanganku.

"Sudah kukatakan aku hanya ingin duduk denganmu." Jawabnya dengam menatapku.

Blushh... aku mengutuk wajahku yang bisa-bisanya memerah saat aku sedang keal padanya.

"Kenapa harus denganku? Buakankah duduk dengan siapa saja itu sama saja?"

"Ani."

"Wae?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Jawab saja, bodoh!" aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cekalannya tapi dia menahannya dengan mempererat pegangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu."

"Kenapa kau harus menjagaku? Kenapa kau tidak menjaga Ahra noona saja? Bukankah kalian sudah sangat akrab?" aku menekankan kata sangat dalam kaliamtku. Entah kenapa kau merasa seperti yeoja yang cemburu. Tapi tidak mungkin kan au cemburu pada Ahra noona?

Tangan Yunho yang awalnya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku beralih mengenggam tanganku. Aku mendongak menatapnya berniat menunjukkan deathglare-ku tapi yang terjadi adalah aku malah terjebak dalam tatapan matanya yang dalam menghujam ke mataku.

"Kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan Yunho berhasil membuatku membelalakkan mata dan jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat. Dapat kurasakan darah yang ada dtubuhku sebagian besar mengalir ke wahjahku membuatnya memerah.

'Aku cemburu? Benarkah?'

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Annyeong, mian jelek. T_T**

**Eotte? Yunjae momentnya udah banyak belum? Udah kan? Udah dong...**

**Mian kalo mengecewakan.. alur FF ini emang lambat, so gue harap kalian pada jangan bosen nungguin FF ini. **

**Saatnya bales review...**

**Dheaniyuu : iya sebel banget, bener tuh! Tinggalin aja eomma! Nagapain tetep sama beruang mesum mata keranjang kaya gitu! #plak**

**Shipper89 : kenapa pada ngga suka sama Ahra? Itu karena gue maunya gitu! Wkwkwk.. **

**Andwaeeeee... #ikut teriak**

**Yikyung : iya syukur yah... makasih udah dibilang menarik padahal aslinya ngebosenin banget. Itu typo, yang bener Ahra. Maklum lah, lagi banyak pikiran (padahal ngga pernah mikir). Ne ini udah dilanjut**

**Youleebitha : makasih... beneran atau ngga itu Cuma gue yang tahu... wkwkwk**

**Terus baca, oke!**

** : hahaha... bosen kan? Gue juga #plak!**

**Semua pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di chapter" selanjutnya. Terus baca FF ini, oke!**

**jonginDO : yeayyyy... update.. ini next chapnya..**

**yunjaelovers : kalimat lo bagus. Gue dukung lo! Nih, ngomomg langsung sama orangnya. #lempar Yunho appa, #ditabokJaemma**

**joongie : tunggu jawabannya di chap" selanjutnya. Pantengin aja!**

**Guest : terserah lo aja. Ngga apa-apa ko. Gue mah woles aja. Makasih udah kasih semangat sama mau baca FF ini.**

**Jangan manggil gue author deh, gue belum pantes. Panggil aja gue Kei. So, Makasih buat yang review, terus review ne? Gomawo**

**Sekali lagi, mian kalo jelek.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Annyeong.. #lambai2, tampang mewek..**


End file.
